Avatar according to Sky
by liznightangel
Summary: Sky an extreme sports enthusiast and avid hunter and Avatar fan gets sucked into the world after a wish to find her place has an unexpected surprise
1. Wishing gone crazy

Sky's pov...  
The wind blew my strawberry blond hair as I sat on the roof of the abandoned warehouse as I stared up at the stars. I came here cause I could think, cause no one was offering me dumb drugs to fix me. I'm not depressed, just sad. I know I have a lot to adjust to.  
My blue shorts and pink sport tank weren't quite warm enough for the cold caused by the sadness.

It's crazy how a year or two can change things, crazier how alone I feel right now. See about a year ago a drunk driver nearly killed me, but instead my dad pushed me out of the way, he saved me. But in turn, he died in my arms and since cancer took my mom long before that, I'm now alone. I'm staying in foster care now, in a youth home with forty other kids. I took from my old home what I could fit in my bag, which included a mp3 player, solar charged back up battery, my hunting knife which I hid well, and pictures of my parents and I.

No one on the reservation offered to take me despite my status, not that I cared for status so I'm here, alone surrounded by people I want nothing to do with. So I've been written off as depressed and they've tried to drug me and force counseling to fix me.

I shouldn't be here, I should be in Colorado or wherever working on being the youngest girl to get the snow boarding meddle, or surfing in California. Dad had me home schooled after mom died due to his travel schedule for work and not wanting to be away for me, so I learned about surfing, sky diving, air boarding , anything stupid you can get adrenaline from, and of course he took me hunting, bow and gun.  
Though I preferred the bow, and I excelled at archery.

But Alas a bow is a weapon and I couldn't bring that to foster care heaven forbid I might shoot my eye out. I could also shoot horse back since we sometimes took horses on our hunting trips.

But after he died I felt like I lost my place, like I was alone. So today a year later I've taken to sitting on the roof of a warehouse gazing at stars when I see a shooting one.

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, wish I may wish I might have this wish I wish tonight.", I say then whisper" I wish to find my place." Out of the sky turns black then snow falls like a sudden blizzard as I notice the cold, then the snow swirls around me so I can't see around me. Then there's a large flash of light and suddenly I'm in the middle of what looks like Alaska due to all the snow and ice.

I have no idea where I am, and I'm scared. But I know enough from survival training ect my dad insisted on I couldn't stay here due to the bitter cold. I looked everywhere with my hazel eyes and am thankful theres some sun but I begin moving if for no other reason than to hopefully find help.

I walk for what seems like hours lost as I check the compass around my neck and head north since it says I'm south. I finally spot someone in a heavy blue coat walking around and I'm so glad. Maybe he can help me, unless he's a creeper. Please don't let it be a creeper.

"Hey, can you help me! I'm lost", I shout as he turns towards me as I drop through some unseen ice and scream causing him to run towards me.  
"Please help me!", I say as the cold water feels like knives and hypothermia starts to set in faster I feel a strong set of arms suddenly around me and I'm out of the water and I feel something warm as I move towards the heat as something warm is wrapped around me as I cry and feel my face tilted up as a guy who looks exactly like Sokka from the only show I watched much Avatar is in front of me.  
"Hey are you ok." he says.

"I've got to be dreaming.", I say as everything turns black as I fall forward.

Sokka's p.o.v...

I was hoping to find food today, but I looked up as soon as I heard this angelic sounding voice shout towards me. I lift the now unconscious girl, wondering what she was doing out in so little clothes and how she got lost. Her strange colored curly hair and greenish eyes were so pretty. I hurriedly carry her back to the village yelling for Katara who comes running out.

"We need to get her warmed up quick!", I say as my sister nods and I follow her in the hut.

"Who is she, where did she come from.", my sister says as my grand gran comes in and I let them tend to the girl while I build up the fire so I don't see when they change her garments into something dry.  
"I don't know who she is, but she said she was lost before she fell through the ice when she yelled for help.", I say busying myself.

"Her hairs so pretty, I wonder how she got in the middle of the south pole.", my sister says. "You can look now Sokka she's changed.", my gran gran says as my sister tries to dry the pretty hair and I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.

The next days are touch and go as we take care of the girl who hasn't woke yet, but we take turns feeding her broth and I keep the fire up.  
In between it sometimes she shifts in her sleep, like she's having a bad dream. However I noticed when I stroke her hair, she calmed down, and yes it was as silky smooth as I thought.  
In her sleep she looked angelic as her color returned slowly over the days, and It could be because I never left the tribe, but she's definitely the prettiest girl I've seen.

Sky's pov..  
I started to feel myself stir as I felt someone gently playing with my hair, as I woke slowly to meet a very tanned boy with concerned looking blue eyes. "I'm not dreaming am I.", I say noticing he looks a lot like Sokka. "Yep your dreaming time to wake up.", he says grinning as I chuckle.  
"How long was I out?", I ask not moving.  
"Few days, due to the hypothermia, luckily no frost bite.", he says as I nod then moves to help me as I try to sit up.

"Thank you by the way, I'd of been a goner if you weren't there.", I say as he blushes before a girl looking like Katara and a lady looking like Kanna enter.

"Oh your awake.", Katara says rushing over to check me out " We were so worried, it's not everyday some one is found wandering in the wilderness."  
"Yes, I owe your brother big, If he hadn't been there I'm sure I'd of been a goner even if I didn't fall in ice.", I say as she hands me a cup of liquid to drink which I take with a nod.

"Well child maybe you can tell me how you got there.", Kanna says.

"Well I'm not sure, one minute I'm on top of a building in a warm climate wishing on stars, next I'm in the middle of the arctic alone, and lost after a freak snow storm and a flash of light appeared.", I say looking down.

"Wow your family must be so worried.", Katara says.

"There not, cause there dead and I'm alone.", I say looking down as my eyes cloud as I feel the two siblings suddenly hugging me.  
"Then your one of us now.", Sokka says " I'm Sokka and that's my sister Katara and over there's gran gran.", Sokka gestures as he looks into my eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you.", I say " My name is Sky."


	2. Adjusting and meeting the Avatar

Sokka's p.o.v.

Sky thankfully recovered quickly, so I gathered she has a lot of stamina and we questioned her little because of how sad she seemed to talk about the past. So we new very little of the pretty girl except her name. But as soon as she was well she started volunteering and pitching in around the tribe. She asked lots of questions at first because there's a lot she hadn't learned. But sometimes she'd surprise me, like the day I brought home a ton of fish and she set to work helping me clean them.

She's currently helping Katara sew, as I enter and I usual she gives me that sweet smile that seemed just for me. At least in my mind it is.  
"Gran Gran I'm gonna go out hunting.", I say and I watch her head shoot up as her eyes light up.  
"Your going hunting!", Sky says excitedly another surprise.

"Yea of course, I need to get some more meat.", I say eyebrow raised.

"Can I help, I haven't been able to go hunting since before Dad died?", she says hopefully as her eyes which swirl with colors in excitement look at me.

"Sky you can hunt?", my sister asks.

"Ya, my dad had no boys and wanted a hunting partner so he taught me. I'm pretty accurate with a bow in my hands.", she says looking so cute right now, and come to think of it this is the most she's said about her family since she's been here.  
Come to think of it, I've never seen her this excited.

"Well normally girls just get in my way, but I'll try you out this time.", I say trying to stay cool.

"Really, I can come?", she says jumping up and hugging me "Thank you so much Sokka your the best.", at which I feel my ears heat up and catch my sister and grandmother smirk at me as I notice she smells pretty too.

time skip brought by author's awesomeness  
Before we went out I got ahold of one of the bows that were left behind and a quiver of arrows, and when I handed it to her it was.  
"Sokka it's awesome.", she says admiring the bow excitedly as she runs her hand along it.

"Are you sure you can shoot? Most girls can't", I say as she looks at me amusement in her eyes.  
"I've been holding a bow since before I was out of diapers, It was required learning. Dad called it part of my heritage.", she say testing the bow.

"Well then lets see what you can do.", I say smirking curious if she's bluffing as I pull her to some targets.

I then seat her a 25 feet and she rolls her eyes. "Now show me."

At that she pulls the arrow in minutes she's got the center of the bulls-eye, followed by a few other shots ending in a smiley face made out of arrows. "Well.", she says.

"Wow, did not see that coming.", I say.  
"Well boomerang guy, ready to get some meat.", she says smirking as her eyes twinkle.

Sky's pov...

Soon we were on the hunt, after putting Sokka in his place on my ability to shoot. I then go into hunter mode as we go to get some meat for the tribe. I always loved hunting and it was how me and dad bonded, and having someone to hunt with seemed to be a great way to pay Sokka back after he saved me.

I couldn't help wondering how long I'd be here before Aang appeared.  
With two hunters finding quarry was faster due to two sets of eyes as we found some seals rather quickly in a group. We were also able to get two large ones to carry back since it was two of us. Sokka seemed a little shocked as I pulled my hunting knife out and did my seals gutting while he did his.

"You know how to gut too.", he says.  
"Kill it, gut it, process it. yep.", I say focused on my task.  
"Most girls are disgusted by the smell.", he says.  
"Ya smart guy, how many girls in your tribe hunt?", I say knowing he's being chauvinistic and can't help it.

We get the animals back to the village after and get to work completing packing them out into meat portions and jerky's or what not.  
"So um Sky would you be interested in coming hunting next time.", he says after all is said and done as he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"If you don't think I'd be in the way, I'd love too.", I say smiling back happily as we walk to "warrior" training.  
"Ya, I doubt you'd be in the way, your actually an amazing hunter, and it was nice to not have to do everything alone for a change.", he says "I'm sorry when you said you could I doubted you."

"Apology accepted.", I say as we sit down because we're here early and this is when Katara does her bending practice.  
"So Sky, where are you from.", he asks.

"I don't think you'd believe me. I say putting my hands in my lap.", I say "I'm still wondering if I'm dreaming and passed our on the warehouse building. Because where I'm from you and your sister are fiction characters in children's stories. Crazy right?" at which I stare off.

Sokka's p.o.v.  
"Hold off I'm a children't story character, why?", I say "That does sound crazy, but it's pretty boring here." I say as she sighs, but I can tell by her confusion that she's not making it up.

"Sokka, in my world you and your sister go on a quest that saves the entire world from the fire nation.", she says looking at me dead serious in her look.  
"Sky you said you made a wish before ending up here, what was it?", I ask suddenly curious as she looks.

"Well after I lost my dad, I felt alone, and I was. I wished to find where I belonged. Simple as that.", she says sounding sad again "Come to think of it I was, my tribe abandoned me after my family was gone. I had no family left, and until you and Katara I never had real friends cause I moved around with my Dad so much."

"Sky I promise you this, I won't let you be alone again.", I say suddenly looking at her "Your part of our tribe now. " At that I hug her tight as she hugs back. "Thanks Sokka your the best.", she says.

"Hey of course, know what you should come with me and Katara fishing tomorrow.", I say as she looks up at me smiling.

"I'd like that.", she says cocking her head cutely.

Sky's p.o.v. ...

The next day the three of us were crammed in a canoe and I watched Sokka drool as his sister teased him and waterbended a fish over his head as he was trying to get a different one. Man does that mean we're meeting Aang today? I watch as he pops the water bubble getting himself wet as he's hit with the fish and he whines.

"Katara, how come everytime you play with magic water I get wet." , he asks as I hide a smirk behind my mittens before Katara goes in her tirade.  
"It's not magic doofus , its bending and its a ", She argues  
"Ya ya if I had freaky powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself.", Sokka says.

"I'm weird, your the one who makes muscles at your self every time you see your reflection.", Katara teases as he does it and I giggle.  
"Well I'm", he starts as we get startled hitting some rapids and Sokka tries to paddle us through while Katara just yells directions and doesn't use hers.  
"Katara shut it and hand me your paddle!", I snap surprising her as I take it and start helping Sokka through the rapids trying to keep us safe.  
Eventually we hit anyway and go flying and land on an ice flow. "That sucked so bad.", I say as Sokka helps me up.  
"You call that left!", Katara yells. "Why didn't you water bend it away!", Sokka shouts.  
"Shut it both of you arguing won't get us out of here!", I shout.

"I should of known better than to bring girls they ruin everything!", Sokka say as I'm now debating throwing him a beating since in the series he couldn't fight to well yet.

"Excuse me! Ever since mom died I do everything, and Sky's been nothing but helpful to you and me with both our chores. By the way have you smelled your socks. Not pleasant.", Katara says as Sokka tries to calm her down as her bending starts to bust the ice burg.

Shoot she's got too calm down.  
Before I know it the burg bust and were shot back.  
"Did I do that?", she says.  
"Nope it was bigfoot.", I say  
"Yea that was you being freaky.", Sokka says.

Then a glowing iceburg from inside comes to the surface and out comes Aang.

"Oh Shiznit, there's a glowing kid in there.", I say.  
"He's alive we got to help him.", Katara says taking Sokka's club and hitting the ice as he yells Katara stop and I bunch of air shoots out at us as Sokka covers us protectively while a beam shoots in the sky.

Then the glowing boy floats before dropping to the ground as me and Katara run to him, but I let the waterbender lift his head as Sokka pokes him.  
"Seriously, he's like 12.",I say pushing the spear away rolling my eyes.

"Come closer..", Aang says as he opens his eyes and Katara complies "Can you go penguin sledding with me?", then he jumps up smiling as she says "Ya I guess."

"Hey what are you doing he probably alerted the entire fire nation.", Sokka argues. He's right partly but he don't need to know that.  
"What's your name?", Katara asks and he sneezes ten feet in the air.  
"Aang", he says.

"Wow you just went like ten feet.", Sokka says.  
"I think it was higher than that.", I say smirking.

"Your an airbender.", Katara says as Appa growl startling them and getting Aang's attention.  
"Appa you ok buddy.", he says.  
"What's that?", Sokka says.

"It's a flying bison.", I say excitedly as I circumvent Sokka and run up to pet him. "He's so adorable."  
"Ya like she said.", Aang says.  
Then Appa sneezes on Sokka, and I giggle as Sokka acts grossed out while Aang says "It washes out."  
Then Sokka does a worm crawl to get the bison snot off.

"Ya ya, that's Katara my flying sister, I'm Sokka, and the girl cooing at the bison is Sky.", he says.  
"Yo.", I say before going back to the bison who seems to like the attention.

"Airbender's, bison, I'm going home this is too weird.", Sokka says.  
"How the canoe bit the dust?", I say.

"I can give you a ride.", Aang says.  
"Really, that would be sweet!", I say scrambling up as I offer a hand to Katara.  
"Hey, what are you doing when if he alerted the fire nation.", Sokka shouts again.

"Ya wanna wait around for some other monster to give you a ride?", Katara says  
as Sokka grudgingly gets on.

"Alright first time flyers keep all hands inside the bison.", I shout with glee as Aang chuckles.  
"Yip, Yip.", shouts Aang but Appa swims instead.  
"Wow that was amazing.", Sokka says sarcastically as I smack the back of his head.  
"Be nice.", I say as he yelps.

"Appa's just tired aren't you boy.", Aang says. Eventually I lean on sleeping Sokka and fake sleeping as Katara asks him about the Avatar before taking a nap too.

"Why'd you lie?", I say startling the airbender.  
"I didn't lie.", he says.

"Don't worry I won't tell, it can't be easy being an Avatar.", I say " But don't lie to me, I'm not easily fooled."  
"Thanks Sky.", he says as I rest up against The side against Sokka's shoulder. Dang Appa's softer then I thought.


	3. Fire nation arrives

Sky's pov...  
When I woke up I was on my cot covered up in warm furs, Sokka must of carried me in when we got back. I got up and had some breakfast with Kanna, not able to shake a bad feeling I have. I also feel a little weird. I get to my chores and find Sokka trying to fix his watch tower.

"Aang crashed aye.", I say as he looks up at me annoyed at first.

"Hey Sky, sleep good. And ya he did how'd you know.", he asks. "I could say it was a lucky guess, but like I said you guys are part of a story where I'm from.", I say. I just hope I don't screw up the out come. I look up as there's an explosion with Sokka and a becon shoots up.  
"Shiznit the fire nation probably saw that.", I say the bad feeling growing.

Short while later Aang and Katara return.

"See I told you he was trouble, he probably alerted the entire fire nation!", Sokka shouts in a rage.

"It was an accident, he didn't do anything wrong.", Katara shouts.

"Katara you knew the ship was forbidden to enter.", Kanna says as I watch.

"Don't blame Katara, going on the ship was my idea, there was a boobie trap and we boobied into it.", Aang says sheepishly as I face palm.

"See he admits it, back away from the traitor!", Sokka yells "The traitor is hereby banished."

"He's not dangerous, and I don't see you sending Sky away, she's just as much an outsider as Aang!", she shouts as I feel my eyes water.

"You leave her out of this, she's different. And he's leaving because I promised Dad to protect you! And Sky's not dangerous.", he shouts.  
That's what he thinks.

"Katara I thinks its best the airbender leaves, and Sky too since we're being fair.", Kanna says.

"But Sokka, fine if he leaves I leave to, come on Aang.", Katara says as my shoulders slump.

"Your gonna leave your family for him!", Sokka says looking at me apologetically for a moment before returning to rage.

Family, Aang's soft spot cause he wants one so bad. "Katara, I don't wanna come between you and your family.",Aang says.

"Ya I'll just grab my bag and be out of your hair.", I say looking down as I go get my bag.

A little later we're laying on Appa. "We can't go far anyway yet Aang, there in no shape to defend themselves. As soon as you see smoke the fire nations attacking the village.", I say watching the horizon as I strap my knife to my back side.

Before I know it the smoke rises. "Sky you were right we got to help!", he says as I nod and we hop on a pair of otter penguins.

Sokka's p.o.v.

I felt bad about Sky having to leave after I promised she wasn't alone. And with a goofy kid to boot. He can't protect her. I try to focus as I charge the leader of the fire nation each time being tossed aside or humiliated. The leader with the scar even has the nerve to grab and push my gran gran.

I'm shocked when Aang slides in on an otter penguin knocking him down followed by Sky who knocks a few other guys down.  
"Thanks for coming.", I say

"Anytime.", Sky says with a wink. Aang and the prince begin to fight and a shot of fire shoots my way.  
I close my eyes expecting searing pain as I hear Sky shout "Sokka no!", instead I'm knocked down and the flame never hits.

When I open them everyone is in shock, "Sky's an airbender too.", my sister gasps as Sky looks momentarily stunned. But recovers quickly as she dodges while this time making the ice fly at a soldier accidentally.

"This is a new development.", Sky says startled.

"If I give myself up will you leave these people alone.", Aang asks.

"Of course.", Zuko says.

"Tie him up, take the weird girl too.", he orders as his guys grab Aang and Sky.

"Thanks for everything guys see you soon.", Sky says as they push her and pull her.

"Thanks for everything take care of Appa.", Aang says.

Sky's p.o.v.

I looked straight ahead like I was in counseling with no emotion as we were brought aboard and I ignored him gloating.

"Take the Avatar to the hold and take her to the interrogation room.", he says as I feel the air and water in his body even though without my arms I can't bend it.

I'm dragged to a depressing room and tied to the chair, as I begin to squirm my wrists trying to get loose.  
I listen for a while as my door is blown open by Aang.

"Sky!", he shouts.

"Hey Aang wanna untie me?", I say as he frees me.

"How can you bend and not know?", he asks," there's no bending where I'm from." I answer as we run out and fight our way on deck. Aang tries to glide with us but Zuko grabs his ankle and crashes us.

"Way to go Sparky.", I say as Aang gets shot into the water. "Now your gonna get it."  
At that Aang rises in Avatar state flooding the deck as I steal a sword and start using it against the guards as I use the new bending to block the fire. I run to where Aang collapses as Appa lands and Katara catches him.

"Sokka, Katara, your here.", he says.

"Couldn't let you have all the glory.", he says

"My staff.",the little bender says.

"I'll get it.", I say grabbing it and seeing Zuko dangling from it glowering causing me to smirk evily as I use it to poke him."

"That's for calling me the weird girl!" then I run towards the bison with the staff and Sokka helps me up as we fly.

"There gonna fire at us!", I shout.

Then as predicted the ball flies at us and Aang blows it away.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?", Katara asks.

"Cause I didn't want to be.", he says.

"So what now?", Sokka says.

"We go to the North Pole so Aang can start with waterbending.", I say "And we can learn together" Katara says.

"By the way how come you didn't say you could bend."

"I just found out when you did. That's why.", I say rolling eyes. "So Sokka you in, you can knock some fire nation heads."

"I think I'd like that.", he says smirking.

Sokka's p.o.v

"So Sky since what we're doing is a story where your from can you tell us what to, and what not to do.", I ask  
as she purses her lips.

"Problem is knowledge is power, if say I tell you not to do something cause theres danger you'll loose valuable experience you need to fight the fire lord, or someone could die that would of lived. Also since there's no me in the story, its subject to change in multiple ways. And I don't know exactly how far apart things happen. ", she says suddenly looking troubled as we sit around the camp fire.

"I kind of wish I didn't know. That's a lot of pressure."

"Then we'll just have to leave it to her discretion, because I'm sure we can trust her, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to us. ", Aang says getting a relieved smile from her.

"Wait she let us blow up that ship and call the firenation.", Katara says.

"One that's the whole time issue I'm referring too, two I came back to help you guys.", she says "and three no one got hurt."

"And Sky said we needed to stay close because she was worried about the attack.", Aang says.

"I really don't know if it's fair if Sky only knows our futures.", Katara says.

"Well once again I'm here so it all changes already. There's no guarantee If what I know will stay Cannon. ", she says curling up in a sleeping bag.

"What's Cannon.", I ask.

"The way it goes in the story, Like will fight a still happen and if I stop it said fight will the war still be won.",  
she says. "For instance if I don't leave you to your own stupidity at times, Sokka won't become the fighter he's meant to be, and Katara won't become the water bender. Not to mention you could lose one of Aang's fire bending teachers if I step in every time he does stupid stuff. And believe me he will do some doozies. But there are some things I do want to change, but I got to figure it out."

"Well if you need our help with any of it, just let us know.", I say

" remember we're with you now, so let us help." the water tribe boy says.

"Thanks Sokka i'll keep it in mind.", I say 


	4. air temple

Sokka's pov...

I woke up that morning to Aang and my sister prodding me to wake up. I jumped out of my bag and let out an embarrassingly unmanly scream, when I felt something crawling on my leg as Aang says something about a prickle snake in my bag. Then I'm welcomed by giggles from Katara, Aang and Sky. I have to admit as annoyed as I am she looks cute when she laughs.

And I blush while she watches me out her multicolored eyes. Later I look through my bag for my seal jerky I grumble about not being able to find it. I look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder to meet Sky's multi-hued eyes again.

"Here I had to hide it or it would of been used as fire starter.", she says handing me my precious jerky.

"That's food It looks like stuff for starting fires.", Aang says when he looks over at us as I happily eat it.

"Thanks Sky.", I say.

"Hey anytime.", she says with a wink making me blush.

"How can you think about food when your about to see something no ones seen in over a hundred years. ", Katara says.

"I can't wait, I hope they have air pies.", Aang says.

"Aang, you and Sky are the first airbenders anyone's seen in over a hundred years. And the Fire nation killed my mother.", Katara says trying not to let the airbender get his hopes up.

"But Katara, the only way to get to an air temple is by flying bison, and the fire nation doesn't have any flying bison.", Aang says.

"No, but there's more than one way to fly.", Sky says quietly rubbing her arms.

We enter a mountain range and Sky's eyes sparkle at the view, then Appa flies up causing all minus Aang to cling onto the bison so we don't fly off. Sky lets out an excited whoop as we go up, before landing in the air temple.

"This place is so awesome.", Sky says, Then Aang begins some of the tour ending on an air ball court.

"Hey Aang maybe you could teach me to play airball since I'm such a noob at airbending so I can learn a little more.", Sky says as Aang looks a little down at the emptiness of the temple beating me to volunteering.

I watch as the pair go back and forth, Aang encouraging Sky whose a fast learner and quick on her feet. I manage to trip by my sister, and that's when we discover the firenation soldier remains.

"Whoa.", I say.

"Aang, Sky, get over here.", my sister says catching there attention, but as they approach she waterbends the snow onto the soldiers.

"What is it Katara?", Aang says.

"I just wanted to show you a new waterbending move.", my sister says as Sky crosses her arms raising an eyebrow.

"We can train later, here I got something to show you.", he says running off.

"You can't keep it from him forever. you can't pretend they weren't here.", I say

"I can for his sake.", my sister says as Sky pinches her nose.

"It doesn't matter if you wanna hide it, in a little bit Aang will learn the truth anyways, then he's gonna go ballistic over the genocide.", Sky says before following after Aang " This may have been easier then how he's gonna learn. But It can't be helped, he's got to find out or he won't resolve to stop this from happening to the other nations." Her bangs hide her eyes as she walks.

We follow Aang to a statue of a monk. "This is the greatest airbender ever, Monk Gyatsu.", Aang introduces as Sky looks on thoughtfully as Aang drops his shoulders.

"You miss him a lot don't you.", my sister asks wrapping an arm around him.

"It'll take some adjustments Aang, but you'll get used to a new normal eventually. You'll always miss him, but it'll hurt a little less most of the time eventually. But hey you got us now lil bro so your not alone.", Sky says sympathetically placing a hand on his head rubbing in.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. I think I'm ready to meet some one now.", he says as Sky drops back by me.

"Be careful Sokka, it's not what's behind the door, but what happens after you run after him.", she says so only I can hear and I nod.  
In moments were in a airbending locked chamber full of statues, and not cured meats. Then a Lemur showed up, and I ran after it as did Aang, until we came across a pile of bones that turned out to be his friend and a bunch of airbenders and firebenders .

Then like Sky suggested something bad happened, Aang went in the Avatar state just as Sky arrived skidding to a halt while I was taking cover.

"What happened?", my sister shouts as Sky watches before taking cover with us.

"He found his dead friend didn't he?", Sky says "He's so upset it's thrown him in the avatar state. We need to calm him down."

"I'll go.", my sister says shouting to Aang as she slowly approaches him and Sky follows.

"Aang I know it hurts knowing your people are gone and your in pain.", my sister says.

"And we know you feel alone, but your not alone Aang, we're with you.", Sky says. "You not alone though, we're here."  
as the girls raise and take his hands as he comes down.

"We're your family now buddy, and we won't let anything happen to you.", I say joining what becomes a group hug.

Sky's p.o.v.

I helped Sokka prep Appa for leaving thinking how this reminds me of Little Big Horn and the massacre that preceded it.  
This place brought the same kind of feeling. The temple was like a tomb at the same time.

"Copper for your thoughts.", Sokka says.

"It's never easy to see where people were brutally killed and left to be forgotten." I say looking at him solemly.

"You sound like you've got some experience.", he says as we sit on the rock.

"Well hundreds of years ago there were hundreds of tribes that filled the continent I lived on. And one day explorers came, then settlers and invaders. Many of these tribes over time had there lands robbed, families uprooted, and moved. ", I say staring ahead "None of the tribes were fully able to unite because of differences and some tried making alliances with the foreigners but it only got worse. The ones that acted like friends traded to the tribes blankets and clothing covered in diseases they had no way to be immune to. These tribes were full of proud people, they tried to fight, but the invaders had better numbers and sadly better weapons. Some intermarried at times trying to make peace, cause not all the settlers were bad, but the settlers continued to push and move the tribes, and sometimes they'd make up an excuse to massacre a tribe. Those that chose to stay autonomys and survive wound up living on reservations, not allowed to move to follow the food, though they leave to find work at times now. Some intermarried and more or were bred out. Some have lost there pride or identity. And now the settlers are to ingrained to much of a melting pot of invaders from different places they can't go and control the entire continent. "

"Nothing personal but that's a sad story.", he says and I shrug.

"When I was younger my dad took me to all the reservations, all the sites of the battles, massacres, death marches. Cause those who don't know the past are doomed to let it repeat. It was the story of our peoples he said. Be proud.", I say looking up at Sokka," But the crazy thing none of my people wanted me as soon as I was alone, I was to much trouble. They abandoned me, and I'd spent my childhood being taught to serve them by my father who spent his life serving them. My family was replaced."

At that Sokka wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Sky they were fools, and like I said you'll always have a place with me and my tribe. I'll never let you be alone again.", he says hugging me as I lean into him.

"Thanks Sokka, I needed to hear that.", I say smirking until Aang returns with Kitara ready to go.  
"Hey cool Lemur.", I say.

"What did you name him.", Katara asks.

"Momo. were the last of this place, we got to stick together.", Aang says.

"He's cute.", Katara says.

"So Aang since the Pole is a long way away, maybe you can teach me airbending on the way.", I say

"I'd like that Sky, that would be awesome.", Aang says smiling.

"Cool can't wait to try gliding.", I say.

"Hold on when if you fall?", Sokka says.

"Then Aang or whoevers driving Appa will catch me.", I say winking "Why you don't wanna catch me if I fall?"  
At that Sokka turns red and the three of us chuckle. He's so cute. Wait did I just think Sokka was cute? 


	5. Kiyoshi humility

Sky's p.o.v.

I'd more than begun my airbender training with Aang, and was picking up fast. Aang says it's cause I have a lot of spirit and am fearless.  
I've also begun learning some of Katara's waterbending moves by practicing In secret mostly. I know how mad she gets at Aang in the pirate episode for being a fast learner so I'm avoiding her wrath.

We're floating over the ocean and I'm enjoying watching the waves wishing I could surf it, but it's not surfing weather.  
"Just admit it we're lost aren't we?", Sokka asks.

"No it's here some where right by the water.", Aang says as I smirk.

"Wow then we'll be there any minute.", Sokka says sarcastically.

"Hey Katara look at this.", Aang then says airbending some marbles in a circle spinning them.

"That's great Aang.", she says not looking.

"But you didn't even see.", he says as I smirk at the smitten airbender.

"That's great Aang.", she says looking up.

"But I'm not even doing it now.", Aang says.

"I saw it though it was kinda cool little bro.", I say earning me a grin.

"Aang you gotta give girls space when they do there jobs.", Sokka says.

"Excuse me!", Katara says.

"Hey I'm just saying it's true, girls are better at girl things like cooking and sewing and guys make better hunters and warriors.", he says as I roll my eyes cause I can out hunt him any day.

"Oh really", I say crossing my arms glaring at him.

"Oh look Sokka, I finished you pants and look at what a good job I did.", Katara says throwing the still holey pants at Sokka.

"No, Katara, please I was kidding. Sky please some one I can't wear my pants like this.", Sokka pleads.

"Barking up the wrong tree Sokka, this girls still debating tossing you over board.", I say.

"Don't worry Sokka, where we're going we won't need pants.", Aang says.

"Where won't he need pants, Aang your not leaving Sokka at a brothel are you.", I say putting a hand on my chest in shock.  
We then land on what I assume is Kiyoshi Island.

"Watch me Katara, I'm gonna surf on the Koi fish.", Aang says stripping and running in the water to surf on the Koi fish.

"Beware the Unagi!", I shout.

"Unagi?", Sokka asks.  
"The thing that eats the giant Koi fish.", I say.

"Wow look at him go that's impressive.", Katara says.

"The fish is doing all the work.", Sokka says.

"Eh, I think I he needs more work on his style he's gonna fall off.", I say crossing my arms.

"So what happens here?", Katara asks.

"Well, Sokka will learn a little hand to hand combat after we're ambushed, and some humility. Oh and Zuko will eventually find us here in the days we stay here. Not sure how long, and burn down the village in the island but we'll get away ok. Oh and Aang will almost get eaten twice.", I say feeling for the waters movement and watching for the Unagi.

"Then we should leave.", Sokka says.

"Then you won't learn some important hand to hand combat moves. You need all the training you can get.", I say looking at him as his gaze meets mine. " See that's part of the dangers of telling, If I don't let you learn some lessons that come, you won't be who your to become Sokka."

At that I look and there's my giant serpent.  
"Sokka the serpent's here.", I say "Aang get your but out of the water hurry!", I shout.

"Aang get out of the water!", Sokka shouts as Aang looks behind himself spotting the serpent.  
Then he runs pretty quickly for shore smacking into us knocking us over.

A short while later Aang's changed and Sokka's approaching me as I lean on the tree.  
"So you wanna go hunting?", he says scratching the back of his head.

"Not sure, if your that much a better hunter then I'd just get in the way right.", I say emotionlessly arms crossed.

"Ya your right I will do better, cause guys are better at this stuff than girls.", he says just as he and the rest of us are grabbed, bound, and blind folded. Well time for Sokka's humility lesson.

After were caught we're caught we're tied to  
a pole and our blindfolds removed, to see a bunch of Kiyoshi warriors and an older guy

"Who are you and why are you here, now answer before i throw you all to the Unagi.", says one warrior.

"Where are the men who ambushed us!", Sokka demands .

"We are?", the girl says.

"There is no way i got beat by a bunch of girls.", he says.

"Bunch of girls hey, guess the Unagi's gonna eat good tonight.", she says.

"Sokka shove a sock in it before I do! Listen just ignore my friend he's a chauvinistic pig, and besides all his hot air would just give the Unagi gas.", I say as he gasps" we're just taking the Avatar north. "

"The Avatar's been missing over a hundred years.", the old guy says.

"Aang, airbend.", Katara says as Aang airbends out of his bindings then does the air scooter making them cheer, followed by his marble trick causing one man to foam at the mouth and pass out.

After which were led to a house to stay for the duration. I eat some yummy sweets, which is great since i'm hypoglycemic and could use some sugar anyway while Sokka mopes.

"Well Katara, I'm gonna go see the Kiyoshi warriors and see if they can teach me some stuff.", I say getting up.

"But you can bend?", she asks.

"Always expect the unexpected, besides there may be a time I have to hide my bending or have nothing to bend.", I say leaving with a grin.

Katara's p.o.v.

After Sky left Sokka continued to mope. "What's wrong with Sokka?", Aang says.

"He's just mad he got beat by a girl.", I say " and now he's upset cause Sky's gonna go ask them to teach her some stuff instead of asking him."  
I watch as his face reddens. As I realize the warriors are gonna teach Sokka, combat and humility like Sky says. I also think my big brother may have a little crush on Sky. He's always watching her when he thinks no ones looking, and he's been protective of her since he found her.  
They also have these long talks, and I get the feeling she feels closer to him at times cause they'll chat or banter for awhile. And she hunts with him. He's been a lot more successful with her help.

But when he gets pigheaded she gets irritated with him, especially calling men better warriors and hunters. From talking to Sky she's hunted most of her life.

"Sneak attacks don't count. And if Sky want's to be a warrior I could show her.", he says grumbling.

"Yea cause the warriors ways might hurt Sky right.", I say.

"Well she can be vulnerable. Plus I'm pretty sure she's mad at me.", he says.

"Sky's got a lot of pride. Maybe your comment about being a better hunter or warrior got her mad at you.", Aang says.

"Well I'm gonna go show them and Sky who's the better warrior. And then watch she'll come to me for help.", he says storming out.

Sokka's p.o.v.

I arrive as the warriors are training and I can see they got Sky in one of there uniforms training with them.

"Hey Sokka, sorry about ambushing you earlier. I'm Suki.", the one who threatened me says.

"Oh it's ok no hard feelings.", I say stretching. "I just was looking for a good place to train." at which I spot Sky with her arms crossed rolling her eyes.

"You know cause I'm the best warrior in my village."

"The best warrior in your village eh.", Suki says with a smirk"Maybe you can show us some moves."

"Come on Sokka show her some moves.", Sky says.

"Um sure, right now. Ok don't worry I'll go easy on you.", I say as we go and be for I know it I'm on the ground hogtied with my own belt.  
To make it worse Sky is grinning.

"You know, your friend put up an actual fight when we tested her.", another girl says.

Later I return after some deep thought realizing I didn't really know anything. Then like Sky said I would I humbled myself and asked Suki to teach me. After I agreed to follow all the rules and was forced to wear a dress they began to teach me too. They often had me spar with Sky, and I noticed Sky was holding back on me. Also not great for my ego. But she gradually increased intensity.

We were sparring as I finally knocked Sky down. "Lucky shot.", she says smirking.

"Hey admit it Sky, I finally got you.", I say grinning as I catch her eyes sparkle before she catches me off guard sweeping me so I fall to the ground in a roll causing her to land on top of me as I'm pinned on my back.

"Keep telling yourself that." she says as I blush never having been pinned by a girl before, as I'm tempted for the first time to kiss her. "

"The fire nation's attacking.", a warrior yells.

"Guess training done, lets go kick some tail.", she says jumping off me and grabbing my hand to help me up

I run out with Sky and the Kiyoshi warriors. I spot Zuko and the fire benders as the warriors begin to fight them, Sky included as we fight.  
Come to think of this, it's the second time I've seen her fight now and now that I see it close she's actually really good. And she manages to combine the fighting with her airbending due to the fan addition. I end up grabbing Suki before she can be hit and dragging her behind a hut.

"Sokka we gotta go!", Katara says.

"Suki, I'm so sorry, I treated you like a girl when I should of treated you like a warrior.", I say.

"Well Sokka, I am a warrior. But I'm a girl too.", she says kissing my cheek

"Oh and so is Sky. She cares for you a lot. " at that she leaves as I run for and hop on the bison. Sky throws another large air blast and airbends on as Appa takes off.

"This is all my fault.", Aang says.

"No Aang this isn't. If it wasn't here they would of attacked another village you were in.", Sky says.

"She's right Aang and since we're leaving they'll follow leaving the village alone.", Katara says.

Aang then dives off into the water. "Aang no!", my sister shouts.

"It'll be ok, he's gonna use the Unagi to put the fire out.", Sky says.  
Then the serpant rises out of the water the airbender holding his whiskers and spits water all over the village before returning to us.

"That was awesome Lil Bro!", Sky says punching the air.

"I know, I know, that was dumb and stupid.", Aang says to Katara which makes her hug him as Sky giggles merrily.

Sky's p.o.v.

I had a lot of food for thought when we camped. That look in Sokka's eyes when I pinned him. Was he gonna kiss me.  
Did I want him to. Did I like him that way. Uhg, I'm terrible at relationships in that way.  
I was tending the fire while Aang and Katara were sleeping a ways off as Sokka came and sat by me.

"Hey Sky, I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't of made the comment on men being better warriors and hunters. Your obviously a great warrior, and an amazing hunter.", he says " Could you forgive me I didn't mean to upset you . And I really don't like you mad at me."

"Sure Sokka, I forgive you, besides I don't hold grudges.", I say cocking my head then he surprises me hugging me. "Thanks Sky.", he says.

"Anytime Sokka.", I say hugging him back as I realize how safe and warm his arms make me feel. Maybe I do have a thing for him.


	6. Omashu

Sokka's pov...

"These are my grandkids and my grandsons's fiancé.", Aang says making both me and Sky blush hard.

"Hi I'm June Pippinpaddleopsicopolus, dont mind him he's a little senile.", Katara says.

"You seem like a responsible young lady, make sure gramps stays out of trouble.", the guard says as we thank him and pass.

"Hey you, you seem like a healthy guy, carry your woman's bag. " Sky looks at me apologetically handing me her bag, as I register I'm not the only one blushing again. And she looks cute doing it. I realize as Aang's talking I'm watching her more than listening to him.

"Ya so they get their mail on time, big deal.", I say as I mischievous twinkle enters both airbenders eyes.

"Ya but my friend Bumi, found another use.", he says and before we know it were riding in the cart, me and my sis in the middle, Sky behind me, and Aang at the front.  
I can hear the airbenders yelling elatedly while my sis and I are terrified, the only thing enjoyable is Sky's grip on me at times, which would normally make me blush, but being terrified didn't help, even though it was comforting.

Sky's pov...

I felt the adrenaline rush as we sped along, and I held on to the water tribe warrior.  
Surprisingly he's not as skinny as he was portrayed, he's all muscle under his clothes.  
I was thankful he was facing away when I grabbed on so he didn't see my blush.

Sadly the spear cart appeared behind me,

"Aang time to switch tracks before I get the point!", I shout as he looks.

"I'm on it!", he shouts airbending us to another track causing us to pick up speed and eventually lose control crashing us into the cabbage crate, getting us taken to Bumi, who surprises everyone by throwing us a feast.

As we eat and chat the king throws a chicken leg at Aang who airbends so it don't hit him.

"Why I do believe we're in the presence of the Avatar.", Bumi says.

"Yup, that's me, no firebenders here, guess I'll go.", Aang says trying to leave only to be blocked by guards.

"In the morning you will do 3 challenges, but until then, guards take them to the newly refurbished chamber.", Bumi says and were tossed in a room with 4 beds.

"Wow, not bad.", I say.

"He did say it was newly refurbished.", Katara says.

"Sky is there a way out?", Sokka asks.

"Only finishing the challenges.", I say as Aang tries to shove Momo in a vent and I layback,

"I'D rest its a long day tomorrow."

"Maybe you shoould of said something so we could avoid this.", Katara says glaring.

"Can't we're gonna need the crazy guys help eventually, and he wants to help Aang learn to try and think out of his box.", I say I'm already starting to hate knowing what I know.

I take a slight nap so I'm awake when the guards grab me and the siblings. A few hours later and Im licking my rock candy ring while the siblings watch the challenges dissolving my crystal winking when Bumi looks at me surprised. Eventually we're down to guessing his name.

"Sky you know his name right?", Aang says.

"Well ya, but how many mad geniuses do you know?", I say as the benders eyes light up.

Soon he's hugging Bumi, "Hey a little help here.", Sokka says and Bumi earthbends crushing the rock candy.

"Geminite tasty.", he says eating it.

"What about Sky's?", Sokka says as I wave at him.

"Your friend is a little mad genius herself, she managed to dissolve hers slowly till it was nothing. ",he says.

"I just wanted to know if it would work?", I say smirking.

"And Aang, I hope when you face the firelord you take him like a mad genius too.", Bumi says.

Before we leave Aang and Bumi take another ride as we're given money and supplies for our journey, and I'm presented with my own glider staff.

Sokka's pov...

We were camped again and Sky had gone off hunting.

"I think we should make Sky tell us everything. ", Katara says "She knew about Bumi and said nothing, Kiyoshi too. What else isn't she telling us."

"When if she does and because of it we don't do something we would of and people die, or die cause we did something else.", Aang says thoughtfully.

"It shouldn't be her decision what to tell, she needs to spill.", my sister says.

"No, we're putting to much pressure on her, and when if as she put it, her being here has changes things. She's our friend we need to trust her. ", Aang says as I slip off and come across Sky watching a bush.

"Hey Sokka.", she says without looking.

"How'd you know?", I say surprised she guessed.

"Your footfalls, and that minty scent you carry.", she says leaning on a tree a sadness in her eyes that can't be missed as there a steel grey now.

"You can tell just by that?", I ask as she turns to me.

"Of course I can. ", she says lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?", I ask.

"Just a lot on my mind Sokka. I'm afraid if i tell you guys everything bad stuff could happen, or worse if you guys change course to much.", she says as worry swirls in them.

I pull the girl into a hug. "I'm still adjusting to being in a world I thought was a story, and learning to bend." As she says the last part I tighten my hold.

"Don't worry Sky, no matter what happens I'll be here for you.", I say "I trust ya, you don't have to tell us everything unless you want.  
I'm not gonna pressure you." As she hugs me back too.

"Thanks Sokka, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that.", she says looking up at me as her eyes turn blue green again.  
She makes me feel a way that I can't explain as I feel that urge to kiss her again as I push a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
Her eyes now swirling an unreadable emotion because its newer.

"Sokka! Sky!", Dinner!", my sister yells and we both groan.

"Race ya there!", she says as I reluctantly let go smiling.

"Your on!", i say as we go running together.


	7. Riot

Sky's p.o.v.

I was foraging for breakfast as I tried to sort my emotions, and thankfully I'd found some berries.  
Sokka had gone the other way and was what I needed to sort out. Had he thought about kissing me last night.  
No I must be wrong. Sokka's my best friend, he can't possibly see me that way, besides even if he did once he see's Yue, he'll forget all about me.  
And I don't think I could handle being romantic with him only to watch him go running after Yue.

"That's right Sky, he can do better so you'll just put a lock on any romantic inclinations. Besides I'm just an extra.", I say as I continue to pick the fruit. "You just have to ignore things like how, he's better built than the drawing showed, and cuter, and he's got that dreamy smile. Uhg I could smack myself I sound so stupid right now."

I head back to camp and arrive as Sokka shows his nuts and rocks that look like nuts.

"Got some berries.", I say as I crouch laying down the pile of berries.

"Oh wow, Lee Chee berries!", Aang says popping one in his mouth.

"Wow Sky, must be nice knowing the future so you can find the food faster.", Katara says.

"Actually Katara, that wasn't in my realm of knowledge.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Besides Katara, we don't need to know the entire future.", Sokka says.

"And she might get in trouble with the spirits if she tells us to much.", Aang says popping a berry as I eat one then the ground starts to shake.  
Time to enact plan : keep Katara off the prison barge, and lose something I don't want so Zuko never gets her necklace making it one less grudge to hold against him when he repents. Ya it's a long name but I didn't have a better name. I follow the others as we spot Haru earthbender.

"Wow an earthbender, hey I'm Katara.", she shouts startling the bender who runs and earthbends a blockade in the path. "Why'd he run?"

"Because earthbending is forbidden here. Everyone caught earthbending is sent to a metal prison where they can't bend surrounded by water.", I say.

"Hey I bet there's a village that way.", Aang says.

"Hey that means no nuts and berries for lunch.", Katara says as I roll my eyes.

"Hey I worked hard for those nuts.", Sokka says

"They could eat a little more of the berries too." I say.

"Oh well I hate nuts anyway.", he says taking my hand as the two animals finish the nuts and berries while we run into town and I ignore my blush.  
Once in town we split up and Aang buys a hat to hide his arrow while we walk. Eventually we run into Haru and Katara outs him at the shop to his mom.

"Fire nation we're coming in.", a man says.

"Fire nation act natural.", Sokka says as everyone takes on a pose that is far from natural while the fire nation guy shakes Haru's mom down for more money.  
After they leave Katara goes into lecture without knowing or remembering I told her part of the whole story mode.  
Eventually we're led to a barn with appa to sleep in for the night while Katara goes to chat with Haru.

"Hey guys I'll be back later, don't wait up.", I say as I take off finding some rocks and begin juggling as I use airbending to float them longer as two firenation soldiers come down the path. At which I hit them with said rocks.

"Oops.", I say playing dumb as they arrest me and throw me on a boat with Haru.

"Hey weren't you with that watertribe girl.", he asks.

"Yup.", I say.

"Why are you here?", he says.

"Faked earthbending so I could start a prison riot.", I say.

"How?", he asks.

"By getting you something to bend.", I say as we get off the boat.

"How can you be sure it'll work?", he says.

"Cause some times a little crazy gets things going.", I say.

A few hours later and I've met Haru's dad, who agrees if I free up the coal then it may help rally the other benders.  
That night under cover of dark I use airbending to zip around covering vents before airbending a crap ton of coal out of multiple stacks which starles everyone as dawn comes and the earth benders are stunned.

"This is your chance!", I shout "You eithet fight for your freedom, or you live to an old age wishing you did!"

"Little trouble maker aye, there to beaten down, burn her!", shouts the warden.

"If you don't fight the fire nation won't be satisfied with your village captive, and in fear. They'll continue to oppress your families, and go after your children, hunting them down and locking little ones up or worse!", I say as the fire benders attack but i'm defended by a rock wall as the battle begins. I use my bending as well as fighting hand to hand as I fight beside the earthbenders, i even borrow Aangs coal tornado idea and airbend it at the soldiers. One charges me as i side step kicking him in the groin making him drop.

Hours later we're all disguised as firenation , and the prison has been taken.  
ive dropped an old friendship bracelet for zuko i wore being captured. And now we're  
landing with them expecting us to take Katara and the rest of the prisoners.

Sokka's pov...

Sky never came back last night, my sister's purposely faked earthbending to save some  
guy she just met, but o wanna go find Sky. Once Katara's on the boat I notice a soldier  
secretly freeing those aboard.

Then I hear a War cry I've never heard  
before as the other boat guys reveal to be the captured earthbenders led by Sky and an old guy that looks like Haru.

"Sky brought the captured earthbenders but how?", Aang says.

"Don't know but she's not fighting this battle without me.", I say as we land Appa and join the fray. Aang rushes to Katara as I make it to Sky.

"What are you doing here?", I ask as she airbends some fire away.

"Helping a bunch of earthbenders get there courage.", she says as I club a guy now that we're back to back.

"Why would you put yourself in that kind of danger?", I say.

"To protect your sister. Not that she'd be physically hurt, but losing your moms necklace would cause issues later. Mostly between me and her. She wouldn't forgive me if she lost it.", she says.

"That's some crazy logic.", I say.

Hours later and were at a feast celebrating the towns liberation, and I'm a little bugged that some of these younger benders are so intent on trying to get her attention, and she's had two confessions that she turned down gently.

They've all showed to send Sky off, And i do feel smug at the ones that look at me jealous cause i'm going with her.

"Sky how did you know how to help them?", Katara says as Sky leans against me on Appa.

"Followed the story and made the rest up.", she says yawning.

"Did you sleep bad at the prison?", Aang says.

"Nope, haven't gone to sleep , broke the earthbenders out in the night.", she yawns before falling into a peaceful sleep against me.

"Wow shes exausted.", Aang says.

"Well she's had no sleep and fought 2 battles.", Katara says as i absentmindedly play with her soft hair since she's next to me.

"Then lets let her rest, she said she was protecting you Katara.", I say as she widens her eyes.


	8. The scar

Sokka's p.o.v.

We floated along as the clouds passed us by. Sky laid in the middle of Appa on her back looking at clouds above, and me and my sister each sat on opposite sides as Aang drove the large beast.

"Wow the clouds look so fluffy and thick like you could jump on them.", my sister says.

"You should jump on them then.", I say smirking as Sky sits up an giggles.

"I'll try it.", Aang says jumping off the bison suddenly as Sky grabs her staff.

"Hey Sifu wait up.", she shouts jumping off startling me.

"Sky no!", I shout, as I feel like having a heart attack every time she flies.

She's giggling below as she opens her glider at the right moment, taking the sky as she lands a few seconds behind Aang smiling.  
"Turns out clouds are just made of water.", Aang says airbending himself dry and getting us wet as Sky waterbends herself dry instead releasing it into a pouch she's carrying.

"And Sky, your flying is so crazy, it's amazing how fearless you are. Your progressing to a master airbender so fast.", Aang comments.

"Thanks Lil Bro, must be due to having such a great airbending teacher.", she says nuggying him with a smirk.

"That and your an incredibly fast learner.", he says.

"I've always been that way.", she says.

"Hey look at that scar.", Katara says and we all look at a large swath of forest that's been burned down.

We quickly land and check it out. "Fire nation.", Sky says taking it all in as a sadness enters her eyes.

"Those brutes they have no respect for anything!", I say feeling angry as my sister shushes me.

"What I can't feel mad?", I say as Sky places a comforting hand on my arms making me feel surprisingly calmer as Katara points to Aang.

"This is all my fault.", Aang says.

"No it's not Aang, this is the Fire Nations doing, not yours.", Sky says.

"Yes it is, I'm supposed to be the Avatar, and save the world and nature and everything.", he says

"That's why were going to the North Pole so you can learn.", Katara says.

"Ya how to waterbend , not how to be an Avatar, whose gonna teach me that?, Monk Gyatso said Avatar Roku would help me.", Aang says in distress.

"How are you supposed to get help from a dead guy.", I ask.

"Aang give it time, and he'll reveal himself to you.", Sky says.

We walk around a little bit and Aang sits down moping.

"Aang prepare to be cheered up.", Katara says throwing an Acorn at him.

"Ow, how's that supposed to cheer me up?", he says.

"Cheered me up.", I say chuckling until I get hit by an Acorn and Sky chuckles offering me her hand.

"Come on lets give the love birds some space to talk.", Sky says helping me up as we walk out of hearing distance.

"He'll be ok, Katara has a way of cheering him up.", Sky says as we come to a stop.

"Ya, he likes her a lot. I think Katara's the only one oblivious.", I say as we both smirk.

"Just as long as he doesn't try being aloof, he'll get through to her. Cause aloof won't be noticed by her.", Sky says.

"It's a good way to get a girls attention.", I say.

"Not really, its a great way to get friend zoned though.", she says " and stay there."

I look up to see an old man running towards our group.  
"It's the avatar, thank goodness your our only hope.", he says as we gather then he explains his village has been harassed by an angry spirit kidnapping people. Aang agrees to help, and we wait in a hut watching for the beast until night fall. Aang tries talking to it as it tosses him.

"He needs help.", I say running out not seeing Sky behind me as I throw my boomerang at the beast.

"Hey ugly over here!", I shout.

"Sokka No!", Aang shouts at the creature grabs for me.

"Not on my watch!", Sky shouts, knocking me away from the hand by Sky who gets grabbed instead and carried away into the forest chased by Aang.

"Sky! No!", I shout angrily, then I realize it was gonna be me and she knew. She protected me.

"Why didn't Sky tell us about this, now she's gone!", my sister says irritated.

"She probably realized it was important we be here, she did act though by not letting Hei Bei take me like he was gonna. If knowing the future means her going into danger constantly to protect us from what we don't know then I'd rather she stayed safe.", I say.

Sky's .

I walk through a forest, not sure of my location. The spirit world is interesting, lonely but interesting.

"Princess Sky Nagamo!", a voice calls and I turn at my name and title.

"Who are you?", I say as a man in blue that looks like Bato approaches me.

"I'm Avatar Bato, at your service.", he says.

"Do you know why I was brought to the Avatar world?", I ask looking at him.

"Yes actually I do, Once long ago your tribe was of this world, a tribe of dual benders. But the dual benders got cocky and banished to your world with no bending. Due to the shortage of airbenders it was decided to bring you here, because your the only member of your tribe left capable of becoming a dual bender. "he says.

"Why now.", I say "Why me?.

"Because the dualbenders of your tribe were once a branch of the southern watertribe, and this tribe is lacking benders as well."  
he says.

"You mean I'm just here to pop out benders.", I say glaring at him.  
"No I want you to help bring balance back as well, your a good fighter, and leader. Oh and no more telling your friends everything that happens to them.", he says "They won't learn If you do. and the other spirits may punish you", he says "Now it's time for you to return."

Then the spirit world fades out I'm walking out of the woods to be engulfed in a hug by Sokka.  
"Sky! your alright and your back. How do you feel?", he says as my stomach growls.

"Hungry.", I say as he scoops me up "then lets get you some food.", he says. Man if he only knew how bad I need to eat right now.

"Avatar how can we repay you?", the old guy asks.

"How about money and supplies.", Sokka says.

"Sokka!", Katara scolds.

"What we need stuff?", he says as I giggle

"He's got a point.", I say.

"We'd be happy to help the Avatar prepare for his journey.", he says.

"And you can put Sky down now!", my sister says.

"Awe but she's not heavy.", he says as I blush.


	9. Fire temple

Sky's p.o.v.  
After a short discussion we were flying towards the fire nation's crescent island.  
Zuko was currently firing at us.

"Aang we can't take a hit from another stinker!", the waterbender shouts putting out Appa's fur.

"this is exactly why I didn't want you to come along it's too dangerous!", Aang shouts.

"no this is exactly why were long cuz you need us little bro!", I say as we go up.

"Sokka!", Katara shouts.

" I'm on it!", I yell grabbing my glider diving towards the water tribe warrior.

"Sky!?", he shouts as I grab him.

"Hang on to me tight!", I yell and he wraps his arms around my waist as I then open the glider up taking us quickly back to the bison where Katara hugs him, then they hug me.

"You are the craziest girl I know Sky!", Sokka says and I wink as we run the blockade.

"That was some awesome flying Sky!", Aang shouts.

"Hey I love getting my ego stroked as much as the next person but can we save it for when flying fireballs aren't aimed at us.", I say airbending a fireball away.

Eventually we do get away and land on the island. "Good flying buddy.", Aang says patting the bison.

"Awe you must be so tired", Katara coos at him.

"No I'm ready and raring to knock some fire nation heads.", Sokka says.

"I was talking to Appa!", she says.

"Well I was talking to Momo.", he says as I giggle despite his non scary glare.

"As we go to the temple we're greeted by a group of priests.

"This is the temple of Avatar Roku, what's your business?", one asks as I pull my fans out.

"Well I'm the new avatar.", Aang says as me and Sokka share a look like he can read to be ready as he holds his club.

"I know, guards arrest the Avatar!", he shouts a fire comes at us which Aang airbends it away.

"I'll distract them.", I say before Aang can as I draw the sages fire blocking as Aang an the others go another way and we meet up when I lose them, at which Shyu calls to us.

"No wait I'm a friend.", he says.

" firebenders aren't our friends!", Sokka says.

"Well your making an exception cause he's risking a lot to help us.", I say.

He explains the history of the sages and temple, as he leads us to the door.

"How do we open it.", Katara asks.f

" Can't only a fully realized avatar or 5 firebenders firing together can open the door.", the sage says.

"Can we fake it?", I ask as Sokka's eyes light up.

"I have an idea.", he says and a short while later he has some bombs rigged up.

"This could work, says the sage as we duck but it doesn't work.

"Why didn't it work?", Katara says.

"But it looks like it does, Sokka your a genius!", I say.

"Is a genius a different thing in your world?", Aang questions.

"No she's right we can use the appearance of firebending to trick them into opening the door.", Katara says.

Sokka's pov...

We waited in hiding as Shyu called the other sages in.  
"Quick the Avatar got in!", he shouts.  
The sages open the door and are startled by Momo's appearance,

"Its a trick shut the door "they yell as the three of us plus Shyu each subdue a sage.  
"Aang run!", I shout only for Zuko to come out and the sages to grab us.

"No Aang!", Katara says  
Then Sky stomps on her captors foot and smashes her head in his nose making his face bleed.

"Hey grab her!", Zuko shouts.

"At which Aang airbends knocking Zuko down the stairs then running in the sanctuary as the door closes only for another guard to grab her and slam her to a post tying us together by chains.

Zuko began to shout at Shyu after the door wouldn't open.

"Sorry Sparky, Roku ain't gonna let you in.", Sky says calmly.

"Don't address me as sparky peasant!", he shouts.

"Watch who your calling peasant Sparky.", she says.

"Bravo, 2 traitors at once.", comes an arrogant voice.

"And here comes Admiral Buttface.", Sky says rolling her eyes.  
And after an argument Zuko is chained next to us.

"You'll never get in!", Zuko shouts.

"Relax Sparky Captain Buttface wont get Aang either.", Sky says to him.

"Why buttface?", I ask.

"Cause his face looks like it got stuck in a butt shape sniffing someones but. Most likely from how high up Ozai's but he has it.", she says smirking and I notice behind her Zuko is smirking himself.

"Shut up peasant!"' Shouts a sage slapping Sky.

"Well let it never be said all fire nation are gentlemen. You seem sore with your prince, why would that be.", Sky says her eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh I know what it is you and Sparky got in a fight, and Sparky whipped you. And then cause you couldn't handle losing you tried a cheap shot and failed."

"Its creepy how she got that right.", I hear Zuko mutter.

"It doesn't matter princess, cause the Avatar won't get out of there alive.", Zhao says.

"Aang no.", my sis whimpers.

"Well Zhao you can wish and hope in one hand and crap in the other and see which one gets full first.", Sky says which is quickly followed by the echo of a slap as he strikes her.

" I'll teach you your place.", he snarls at Sky eying him defiantly as he grabs her arm I can smell the burning flesh as he burns her while she doesn't flinch.

"Hey let go of her you creep!", me and Zuko say at the same time.

"The doors opening!", shouts a sage.

"Kill the Avatar", shouts Zhao.

"Aang !" shouts Katara.

"Its Avatar Roku!", the sage shouts.

"Hey butt breath out of my face.", Sky says headbutting Zhao making him stumble backwards as our chains melt off and the temple starts to crumble.

"We gotta get out of here!", I shout.

"What about Aang?", my sister shouts

"There he is", Sky says as we run to him.

"How do we get out?", I say.

"The window.", Sky says as we each support Aang and run to it where Appa and Momo are waiting for us to jump on, which we do as we flee.

We watch as the temple collapses as we fly away, I hope Shyu got away.

Sky pulls her knife out handing it to me after we make some distance.

"I need you to cut the fabric away around the burn Sokka.", she says as the pain finally registers in her eyes and I nod and help her with the wound. She's so strong, I promise myself then that I'll get stronger to so I can protect her next time she's attacked.


	10. Pirates

Sokka's p.o.v.

"Hey stop pacing if we hit a bump your gonna go flying off the bison.", I shout to the pacing airbender as I steer the bison while my sister tends Sky's burned arm. She was wearing the shirt she came to our world in with the water tribe pants since the other shirt had been damaged by Zhao. I had to admit the color suits her.

"I can't I just found out I have to learn all the elements and defeat the Fire Lord before Sozin's comet comes.", says the stressed airbender.

"Well Sky knows the future so she can just find us all your teachers.", Katara says as Sky gets that faraway look in her eyes.

"Guys I got reprimanded in the spirit world for telling you to much already.", she says looking down.  
"When if they send me home for telling you to much and wipe you memories of my existence. There's some big stuff I've been instructed not to tell you, and they said if I told anymore there'd be punishment"

"She's got a point, if she gets sent back then we won't be able to use her info anyways, and who knows how much her being here has altered anyways.", I say as she sends me a greatful smile. Knowing the future is a burden for her, and having to keep quiet is harder. I don't want to put anymore stress on her.  
"Besides you mastered airebending in a hundred and twelve years I'm sure you can get the other three mastered by then."

"Sokka your no help.", Katara says.

"I haven't even started waterbending.", Aang says "Sky bends more water than me when she sneaks off to practice alone."

"When if I show you what I know, maybe that'll help you get started.", Katara says.

"Yea that would be great!", Aang says, "Maybe we can find a puddle to practice in."

"Well Sokka what do you think.", Sky says.

"I'm sure I can find a puddle somewhere.", I say smirking.

a few hours later we're landed by a river and unloaded as the large bison and the winged lemur jump in to play.  
"Hey guys wait for me!", shouts Aang.

"Aang!", Katara calls to him.

"Oh yea, your right.", he says as he goes to practice with my sister while Sky giggles hanging her bag on the tree branch.

"Hey what are me and Sky supposed to do while you to play in the water?", I ask.

"Practice our evasion skills tag your it!", Sky say says touching my arm before she sprints giggling.

"Or you could pick the mud and bugs out of Appa's toes." Aang says offering me a stick.  
So I can chase the pretty girl and play tag or pick bison toes, which to pick tough choice.

"Hey get back here I'm gonna catch you Sky!", I shout running after the giggling girl.  
To her credit she's fast, and not using her airbending to speed her self up.  
"what's the matter not gonna use your bending to escape."

"Nope, when if I get in a situation I can't bend.", she says dodging as I jump at her giggling.  
Man she's fast as I continue running I finally corner her on top of the bison.  
"I've got you now.", I say then a wave comes and knocks us both off the bison and into the river.

"Sokka are you ok.", she says as we both climb out.

"Ya you?", I say helping her up and she nods pushin the wet hair out of her face.

"Sorry Sokka and Sky we were just practicing.", Aang says.

"Ya well you just practiced our supplies down river.", I say rolling my eyes.

"There's a village a little ways away, lets get supplies there.", Katara says.

"It was hard enough when you were just a airbender.", I say nodding my head.

"Here let me dry us off Sokka.", Sky says then waterbends our clothes dry.

"Some times I forget you can waterbend too.", Katara says "why don't you practice with me."

"I have my reasons.", Sky says grabbing her bag from the tree.

A short while later we're shopping in the village deciding what to do with our last coins.

"We only have 3 coppers left.", I say.

"Make that two I couldn't say no to this bison whistle.', Aang says.

"No offense Aang but I'll hold onto the money from now on.", Katara says.

"How do you know it even works?", I ask as the airbender blows and it makes no noise.  
Momo takes it an blows."See even Momo thinks it's dumb."

"Curios, get your curios.", shouts a guy with a lizard bird. "You you look interested in curios." as he grabs Aang.

"What's a curio.", he asks.

"A grouping of items to rouse you interest or curiosity.", Sky says watching the man.

"Hey lets look.", the airbender says.

"No thanks Aang, you can go ahead if you want, I'll meet you at camp. ", she says stopping by me "Be on your guard Sokka these guys are trouble." as she continues to walk when I nod showing I heard.

As we enter I look at the weapons then realize when they say there high risk traders there pirates. No wonder Sky says there trouble. I return to the weapons as Aang and my sister try to haggle over a scroll, then suddenly my sister drags me out of the boat.

"Hey I just got to the boomerangs!"

"Look there they are get them!", shouts a pirate.

"Maybe they changed there mind about haggling.", Aang says.

"I doubt they wanna haggle.", my sister says.

They run at us as we run then I spot Sky running our way behind the pirates.

"Sound like some one needs to get the slip.", she says as somehow she pulls water from the air and a frozen puddle forms under the pirates making them fall down sliding just as we grab on Aang flying over the fallen pirates.

Sky pulls out her glider going airborne following us until we're away safely.  
"Sky how'd you do that puddle?", Aang says.

"More importantly why were they chasing us?", I ask.  
"Ya I used to look up to pirates.", Aang says as Sky crosses her arms.

"Ya that's why I took this.", my sister says holding a scroll.

"Whoa you stole the waterbending scroll.", Aang says in awe.

"I think of it as high risk trading.", she says as Sky rolls her eyes.

"You risked our lives so you can learn some fancy splashes!", I shout.

"These are real waterbending forms, Aang and Sky need to learn them too.", she says.

"Don't rope me in, I have a photographic memory, I would've just memorized them and left the scroll.", Sky says holding her arms up.

"Well what's done is done, may as well learn from it.", Aang says.

Sky's p.o.v.

I watch as Aang holds the scroll while Katara practices the water whip.  
This time she hits Momo and Sokka laughs while I smirk as I lay on my stomach next to him.

"What's so funny!", the angry waterbender shouts.

"You, she's got you duped Aang. She's only interested in teaching herself.", Sokka says

"I told you he can have his turn when I master this move.", she says as I roll my eyes.

"Fine Sky let's see you try it, bet you you can't get it either!", she says as I hop up look at the paper and focus

"Watch, cause I'll only do it once.", I say as she glares.

I feel the water and pull it as I shift through my stance executing the move the first try.  
"Whoa Sky that was so cool.", Aang says.

"Thanks little bro.", I say rubbing his head.

"Hey Katara I think you just got to shift through your stances like Sky just did.", he says as Katara glares.

"Why don't we just burn this scroll then since we don't need it and your both so naturally gifted!", she shouts and Aang's face turns red ready to cry from his crush yelling at him.

"Katara stop it!", Sokka shouts as her gaze softens looking at Aang.

"Aang I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it here you take the scroll.", she says

"It's ok Katara your just frustrated.", he says as I stay emotionless.

"What about Sky.", Sokka says coming to put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sky, can you forgive me.", she says.

"Ya, no hard feelings.", I say.

"And the real victim Momo.", Sokka says as Katara says her apologies to the lemur."And what about me..."

"No more apologies!", she shouts stomping off.

That night I fake being asleep as she sneaks the scroll and goes to practice in secret. I leave my gear on Appa, as I follow her and watch her practice when the pirates show up and she runs into Zuko.  
"I'll save you from the pirates.", he says huskily.

"Ya but whose gonna save her from you sparky.", I shout water whipping said teenage boy as I jump down before side-kicking him when he releases Katara but numbers are against us as we get tied to the tree anyways when some moron whacks me on the back of the head.

"Now I've lost something very dear to me.", he starts.

"What your sense of humor, haven't seen it Sparky.", I say as he growls at me.

"Stop calling me sparky!", he shouts before calming down "What I lost is my honor, to regain it I need the Avatar. perhaps in return I can give you something you lost." and he holds up the ugly bracelet I lost at the earth prison on purpose.

"So that's where that went. You can keep it.", I say smirking.

"who cares about that we want our scroll back.", says the pirate.

"what's it worth if I burn it.", he says holding a flame below the scroll "Search the woods the monk has to be close."  
The pirates and benders search as I work on wriggling out of my bonds.

A short while later Sokka and Aang are brought forward.  
"Are you guys okay?", Aang asks.

"I've been better.", I say

"Aang this is all my fault.", Katara cries

.  
"No it's not.", Aang says sweetly.

"Ya it kind of is.", Iroh says answering,

"And general that's why your still single again.", I say

"Hey wait your trading a stupid piece of paper for the Avatar and a cute blonde airbender.", I say catching Sokka's eyes widen telling me he caught on.

"Ya I'm sure there worth more than that stupid scroll.", Sokka says.

"That kids the avatar?", the pirate says.

"Ignore them there trying to pit us against each other!", Zuko shouts.

"Come on are you telling me the Avatar and the last female airbender are worth more than a piece of paper.", I say as I free an arm.

"Keep the scroll the Avatar and the girl will bring a bundle.", the pirate says.

"You"ll regret breaking a deal with me.", Sparky says as they start to fight as I get my other arm free and shimmy out of the ropes.

As the lemur unties Katara I hurry to the boys and cut them loose as the fighters are in a dust cloud. I grab Sokka's hand as we run together towards the boat.  
"Lets use the pirate ship to get away.", I shout as the other two eventually reach us.

"It's to heavy to push in.", Sokka says.

"Not to heavy for three water benders.", I say as the other two benders wink and we bend the water so the boat goes in and we jump aboard.

"Can't this thing go faster?", Katara shouts.

"This isn't a water tribe boat I don't know how!", Sokka shouts.

"There catching up!", I shout and before i know it we're fighting pirates.

"Good job Katara you did the waterwhip.", Aang shouts.

"Thanks Aang you too.", Katara says as they whip a pair of pirates.

"Stop congratulating and help me!", Sokka shouts as I jump down and blow the pirate away from Sokka.

"I got your back.", I say smirking..

"I'm so glad your here too.", he says making my heart skip as I kick another pirate.

"We're gonna go over the waterfall!", Sokka shouts as the last pirate is off.

"Not yet.", I shout "Guys help me slow it.", as I start to bend us away so we don't go over.

"It's gonna crash into us!", Sokka shouts as we go over and jump as I grab onto my crush in case Appa's to slow but thankfully he gets us quick as we fall and land on him as the pirates go over the falls.

As we fly away, I don't mention it cause he doesn't notice or complain but Sokka's still got his arms wrapped around me, and mine are around him as we're crouched side by side as our hearts are still racing from the fight, although his proximity is affecting me as well.  
I really am falling for Sokka. 


	11. Peter pan and his merry men

Sky's p.o.v.

I was back there again. I was home, me and dad were crossing the street from dinner going to the car.  
It was dark and rainy and we were joking around, when we heard the squealing tires and looked as the vehicle came at us.

"Sky look out!", my dad shouts pushing me out of the way as the car hits him and he flips over it landing in the road on his back.

"Daddy!", I shout running and skidding to a stop beside him, "Somebody help!", I cried hard as I sat over him as blood came out when he coughed.

"Sky, my princess, no matter what happens never forget who you are.", he says.

"It'll be ok Daddy, just hold on.", I cried as I put his hand to my cheek.

"It'll be ok Sky, everything will be fine.", he said trying to comfort me as the paramedics arrived assessing him.

"He won't make it.", one says.

"Daddy don't go, don't die. I need you.", I cry kissing his hand.

"I'm so sorry my baby. Don't forget I love you.", he says coughing as I cry.

"Daddy no, Daddy don't go. Please daddy.", I cry as he stops and the beepers flat line and I let out a horrified scream waking up as some one shakes me.

"Sky, wake up your having a nightmare!", comes Sokka's voice as I sit up and hug him and he hugs me back.  
"It's ok, it's just a bad dream, you'll be ok." As I cry and he holds on and soon Aang and Katara are hugging me too as I try and calm down.

"Shh, we're here Sky.", Aang says soothingly as Katara rubs circles on my back as I shake.

"Do you wanna talk about it.", she says as I draw a shaky breath.

"It was my dad, it was the day he died.", I say sobbing into Sokka's shirt as he tightens his grasp.

"We got ya Sky.", Sokka says.

"I know it hurts but you'll get through this.", Katara says.

"Maybe it'll help if you talk about it.", Aang suggests.

"He was ran over knocking me out of the way, he died while I held him.", I cry "He died on my birthday."  
At that Sokka pulls me tighter.

"It's ok Sky, just Cry it out. We're here for you.", Katara says calmly "Your not alone."

Time skip brought to you by Sparky's scar$%$$$%^^

We went looking for Momo later as we found him in a cage with some other animals.  
"Aang flies up and lets him out and Sokka uses his boomerang to let the others out dropping the cages.  
I pick one up to inspect it with Sokka.

"These are fire nation make.", he says.

"Definitely.", I say.

"Well lets load up Appa and fly out of here.", Katara says.

"No no flying! that's why the fire nation keeps finding us Appa is to visible, he's basically a giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head.", he says as Appa growls.

"Awe don't worry Appa, he's just jealous he doesn't have and arrow.", Aang says.

"Who died and put you in charge?", Katara asks.

"It's cause I'm the leader and my instincts tell me we should walk.", he says.

"Oh ya your the leader, if anyone's the leader it's Aang.", she says.

"He's just a goofy kid.", Sokka says.

"He's right.", Aang says hanging from the Bison's horn.

"It won't kill us to walk a little while, and Sokka has a point. As far as we know there's only one giant flying bison, it's like having a target on our backs.", I say as Sokka gives me a grateful look "Besides it won't be for long."

"Hey we can try it who knows walking might be fun.", Aang says.  
Hours later Aang's whining and I'm wishing I had some duck tape.  
"Walking stinks, how do people without bison's get anywhere?", he whines.

"If your tired maybe Sokka's instincts can carry you.", Katara teases.

"And this bag is so heavy.",he says " I know who can carry them Sokka's instincts.", Katara says.

"Look guys I know we're all tired and cranky, but it won't be for long.", Sokka says frustrated as we stumble into a fire nation camp.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you.", Sokka says as I get ready.

"You hurt us.", they say.

"What are you doing.", Katara says.

"Bluffing.", Sokka says.

"Well there about to call it.", I say pulling him my way as a soldier fire bends at him and misses as some one hits the fire nation guy from behind.

"How did you do that?", Aang asks.

"Dumb luck.", I say as we start fighting the fire nation guys along side Jet and his boys.  
I fire an airblast as Katara waterbends a soldier away from Jet.

I jump kick another guy as Jet keep taking Sokka's guys.  
"Hey that was mine.", he shouts.

"Hey Sokka forget pretty boy and get my back!", I shout getting his attention ducking as his boomerang gets the punk behind me and I give him a wink making him blush.

Soon there all done and introductions are made, and we're riding the ropes to the tree houses.  
"This is amazing!", Aang exclaims.

"Ya nothing more attractive then a man that can't decide if he's Peter pan or Robin Hood.", I say rolling my eyes as Sokka smirks at me.

"Whose peter pan and Robin hood?", he says.

"I'll tell ya later.", I say

Soon we're invited to dinner and I'm ignoring Jet's speech, which sounds like bla bla, fire nation, bla bla we're so great.  
In between he's making stupid attempts to flirt with me, and Katara. I hate playboys.

"Well we're leaving in the morning.", Sokka says as I mentally cheer.

"Awe but Sokka I need your help on a mission.", he says and Sokka's hooked.

I wander around as Sokka goes to bed early to prepare for his mission.  
"Sky hey wait up.", Jet calls.

"Yo wassup.", I say crossing my arms.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out alone.", he says.

"Walking.", I says emotionless.

"You don't look like your local. "he says.

"Oh ya what do I look like?", I ask.

"A firebender.", he says waiting to take out the Avatar.

"I see so you've seen a lot of blond haired fire benders.", I say cocking my head "Oh wait your mad cause I'm not swooning over you like Katara. "

"Why would I want a good for nothing fire nation demon.", he says swinging a fist at me.

"You might wanna be careful about going off the deep end and making stupid accusations, it'll get you in deep kimchee one of these days.", I say dodging.

"I'll be saving the world when I rid it of your kind.", he says swinging again as I airbend up out of his reach.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, but your hate'll kill you some day playboy.", I say "But don't worry I'll leave." I go to where my friends are staying and grab my bag and leave Sokka a note telling him why I went to town to stay.

As I exit and head out Jet stops in front of me with his boys again.  
"Your not going anywhere fire bender.", he says as I roll my eyes before jumping off the bridge using my airbending to slow my drop.

"Smell ya later play boy! Ya hurt my friends I'll crush your larynx."

I then use my speed to get a way from there and find my way to the village.  
"Sorry Sokka, I'll wait for you though.", I say. In the morning I wait near the entrance when the old man arrives and I take note of him as he tells how Sokka saved him. I think for a few then I find a old had and set it down as I start singing to raise funds for my stay.  
I sing you "belong with me" by Taylor Swift first Followed by Reflection, from the Mulan Movie  
which fills my hat rather quickly. Eventually I'm invited to sing at the Inn for my short stay. And I get quite a bit of coinage.

The next day I take up my spot expecting Sokka soon. I eventually spot him running into the village.

"Sokka!", I shout.

Sokka's pov...

As I enter the village I'm shocked to hear my name called, and startled when Sky runs up jumping on me and hugs me, an I hug her back tightly enjoying her being back there.

"I was wondering where you went.", I say.

"You didn't read my note.", she says with a pout.

"What note?", I ask.

"The one I left on your boomerang.", she says

"Jet thinks cause I look weird I'm a fire bender, and went after me. I was trying to keep you guys safe." As she leans her forehead against me.

"Well now he's gonna flood the village.", I say.

"We have to evacuate it.", she says as I nod and she and I thanks to the guy I saved, and Sky's strange popularity with the locals it didn't take to much convincing. We had the last kid out just as the dam blew.

"Time to confront the playboy.", she says snickering as we ran and got on Appa flying to where my sister had him froze to a tree.

"The valley is safe now. Your brother's so infatuated with that firebender he didn't get it either.", Jet shouts as we approach.

"Oh its safe now, from you Peter Pan.", Sky says as we land.

"Sokka!" my sis says relieved seeing us.

"How?", Aang asks.

" I went and evacuated the village, it was hard but that old guy you attacked vouched for me.", I say.

"You traitor, that fire girl got to you, I should've killed her when I had a chance.", he says as Sky rolls her eyes and without realizing i pull her protectively closer.

"No Jet your the traitor!", I say.

"When your quest for freedom became a quest for blood, as in your hate you were willing to kill innocent or guilty alike." Sky finishes as we get on the bison holding my anger that that thug tried to hurt my Sky.

We climb on the bison and fly away as Jet pleads with my sister and Aang.

"How'd you know to evacuate the village?", Katara says.

"Instinct?", Aang guesses.

"Hey sometimes there right.", I say smug as Sky smiles at me.

"Wrong way dweeb.", she says giggling

"And sometimes there off.", I say blushing.

As we flew I had to admit if Jet had hurt the pretty dual bender I'd of made him pay. I'd of been sorely tempted to skin him alive.

As we flew away I knew as I looked over at her as the sun kissed her just right, she's amazing, and I'd protect her to my last breath.


	12. the divide

Sky's p.o.v.

Jobs were split up, I got hunting, and boy did I need a break. Since Jet, tensions have been high between the siblings and they fight over everything. I'm glad I'm an only child for a change, but Aang does make an adorable pretend brother.  
I was having luck too. I found a yummy looking bunny and lots of fruit and nuts so we didn't have to depend on our bagged provisions.  
I made sure to do up Mr. yummy as I dubbed the bunny away from camp for Aang's sake so he couldn't tell what he was.

The great divide was coming so I knew a large kill would be a bad idea, but a one meal bunny was perfect.  
In my humor as I skipped back to camp I hummed "Here comes Peter cottontail." In a happy mood arriving as Sokka and Katara were arguing about there jobs.

I began to sing instead of hum "Here comes peter cottontail hopping down the bunny trail"

"Sky your back.", Aang says.

"Yo little bro, what's the issue this time?", I ask.

"Katara's not bringing good fire wood and Sokka's not doing the tent right.", he whispers and I giggle.

"Maybe you should suggest they switch jobs.", I say smirking as his eyes light up.

"Hey guys instead of arguing about how to do each others jobs why don't you just switch jobs.", Aang says as the two siblings shrug and switch jobs. "Good idea Aang.", Katara says as me and Aang share a knowing look.

"That's my job, saving the world and solving disagreements.", he says smiling "But it was Sky's idea."

Soon our tent is up and food is served. Thank gosh they switched jobs cause Katara's fire would never get hot enough with just that kindling she had.

Then next morning me and Katara were looking over the gorge, admiring it.  
"It's so pretty.", she says.

"Well get on the bison and admire it from above, we're on a schedule.", Sokka says.

"Race ya up the bison.", I tease him smirking.

"Hey if you think your taking the tour guide you got another thing coming.", shout's a pompous looking man running our way.

"Ohh a tour guide, sounds informative.", Katara says.

"You can have him, we don't wanna go through there anyways.", I say leaning on Sokka who nods in agreement.  
"Oh hey your friends are here." and I point as the group from the other tribe arrive.

And cue incredibly annoying argument as I pull out my earplugs from my bag, that I was glad I still had. I couldn't put my finger on it but I was forgetting something important about the divide episode. So much so I ignored half the discussion among the two groups and the tour guide and then I remembered as Aang said he'd guide the groups through and they'd leave there old and sick on Appa.

We have to spend a day and a half or more or less with no food in the gorge. And I'm hypoglycemic. Not that anyone knew but I am so screwed. Maybe if I conserve energy I'll be ok. But I doubt it. I have a bag loaded with fruit on Appa, so I can do something if I have help when the reaction happens after I'm out.  
But If I keep Aang company I won't get any of the food the tribes sneak in. But Aang kind of needs the company.  
Man how do I explain this to the Gaang. As we enter the valley I stay alert as I mull over the issue and watch out for the wall crawlers. Wait if I can keep the guide from getting hurt maybe we'll be out early.

I keep an eye on the pudgy guy as he yells when the creature grabs him. Time to unveil my new water bending trick.  
I take my water bending stance and I blood bend the stupid creature making it scream when it can't move.

"Sokka, get the earthbender down, I don't know how long I can hold it!", I shout as he runs up and with a few tribe members pulls the earthbender loose. and to safety as Katara and Aang fight the other creature.

I lose my grip on the ticked creature when some idiot knocks into me but another creature grabs me instead of the earth bender.

"Sky!", Sokka shouts knocking me lose as the creature grabs him and he panics as I jump on the creatures back using an airblade to slice off said appendage holding Sokka before jumping off as the creatures run off freaked.

"Thanks for the save.", I say

"Back at ya.", he replies as we pant.  
"Are you hurt?", he asks

"I don't think so, you?", I reply.

"I'm good.", he says as we approach the waterbender checking out the earthbender.

"His arms hurt he won't be able to earth bend.", Katara says as the old man starts to panic about dying in the valley.

I walk up to the old man crouch to his level and slap him hard startling him out of his panic and echoing.  
"Panicking never solves anything. ", I say looking at him firmly "The only way we'll get out is if we stay calm and work together."

The two tribes begin to argue and even Aang is getting fed up.  
"How do I get them to listen?", he says.

"Oh I can get there attention.", I say then I let out a whistle and I raise my voice in an authoritative tone "Shut your flipping traps!"

"Wow thanks Sky.", Aang says as I step back by him.  
"Your welcome.", I say.

"Ok zhaos are going down the right zhangs the left now!", he says as they do as there told.

"Good job, work on that authoritative tone.", I say giving him a thumbs up as the water tribe siblings approach.

"Hey guys see if you can find out why there fighting.", he says.

"And keep in perspective, each side is biased to what they think it is. It's probably something dumb.", I say "Usually is. I'll hang with Aang. Cool I rhymed."

Me and Aang air bend above walking between the groups as we travel we chat.  
"Thanks for keeping me company Sky.", he says.

"No prob lil'bro.", a say smirking. "Oh and by they way, you do know they both most likely have food anyways."

"Naw , I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt.", he says smiling.

"Just don't be surprised.", I say.  
I ignore the fact that my stomach's growling as we trek.  
The tribes eventually make camp and me and Aang sit and chat and tell stories to pass time.  
In the morning I can feel the beginnings of my sugar drop as we walk through to the exit meeting up with the siblings who are now arguing over who was right of the tribes as I face palm.

Next it goes to an insult war between the tribes and siblings.  
"Hey guys harsh words never solve anything.", Aang says "Action does."

"He's right harsh words don't solve anything.", says one tribes leader.

"Action does." says the other as the tribes start fighting.

"No go back to yelling.", Aang says.

"I'm sorry Sokka I was stupid.", Katara says.

"Me too, I just sided cause they fed me.", he says.

"Aang lets blow these hot heads apart.", I say as we airbend the parties apart spilling said food.

"You guys brought in food, you mean we're stuck in this valley cause you couldn't go the day without a snack!", Aang shouts "I can't believe Sky was right. Hey is that an egg custard tart."

"She's right a lot Aang.", Sokka points out as I nod forcing back the discomfort from my low sugar knowing the adrenaline rush is coming and so are the scorpion crab spider things. I just hope I can ignore it long enough to eat.

I watch and then the crawlers appear and everyone is forced to fight together for survival. I airbend some back, Aang then bags some food and hops on a crawler and demonstrates how to wrangle a crawler. I grab a food bag and distract one as Sokka gets on ours and I hop on behind him grabbing on to him. I hold on to Sokka firmly as we crawl out as I feel the dizziness set in and spots enter my eyes.

Sokka's p.o.v.  
I have to admit it was nice having her arms around my waist when we crawled out of the pit. She was looking a little pale today, and in a bad way though. Once out we through the food in the valley and the crawlers went after it. Sky stood by me as Aang spoke to the tribes about the story they were fighting over. I was half listening to Aang as I noticed Sky wasn't focusing and was out of it slightly. Come to think of it she was leaning more weight on me then normal and I bet if I moved she'd fall hard.

"What luck you were there.", Katara says.

"You could call it luck.", he says "Or as Sky called it good storytelling." I put an arm around Sky to offer support just as she dropped into the seizure, out of focus as I knelt by her.

"Guys, somethings wrong!", I say as she starts to panic and I can tell she doesn't see me at all.

"What's wrong with her?", Aang asks.

"I don't know, she's never done this before.", Katara says.

"Sky calm down, what's wrong.", I say talking calmly as I stroke her hair pulling her shaking body into my lap.

"Sugar.", she says shakily "My sugar's low."

"Maybe she needs something with a lot of sugar.", Aang says.

"On it.", Katara says running on the Bison and pulling the fruit bag.

"How's she gonna eat it though she's shaking, if she chews it maybe she'll choke.", I say

"Juice is water.", Sky says as Katara and my eyes light up.

"On it.", she says as she waterbends the juice out of the fruit and into Sky's mouth slowly, and the dual bender slowly swallows and after what seems like a long time her shaking starts to slow, and her heart starts slowing as her body calms down. She starts to blink and I can tell her focus is coming back in as I stroke her hair. She's still shaky as she closes her eyes and leans into me.

"What happened to her?", Katara says as Sky calms more but her body's still shaky.

"It's called hypoglycemia.", She finally says shakily "The sugar in my blood got to low. "

"Why didn't you tell us?", I say.

"Thought I'd be ok, haven't had an episode in years.", she says leaning into me "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you couldn't help it.", I say hugging her.

"He's right.", Katara and Aang say together.

"I'd hate to be a bother but I'll be okay if I eat a bit more before we proceed.", she says.

"Your never a bother Sky!", I say as I realize my own heart is slowing its pace to beat in time with hers.  
"I'm just glad your gonna be ok." And as I hold her Katara passes me a peeled fruit which I feed her by my own insistence. 


	13. the storm

Sky's p.o.v.

After the incident with my hypoglycemia Sokka started hovering. It was cute but so annoying. I mean I've grown up with this, had it forever first time since I dated Jason it's been a problem, and that's cause I let that creep into my head to mess with me. Uhg I should of castrated that guy, he got to be a stalker after we broke up and cost me my medal, but that's another story.

In fact I was dreaming about said incident, when I was thankfully woke up by Aang screaming from his nightmare.  
"Whoa it's ok Aang you'll be alright.", Katara say's waking him up.

"Sorry guys it's just a bad dream go ahead and go back to sleep.", the little airbender says.

"Maybe it'll be easier if you talk about it.", Katara says.

"Naw, it'll be ok.", he says.

"Anyone wanna hear about my dream?", Sokka says.

"Sure, not going back to sleep anyways.", I say sitting up against the wall.

"Sorry Sky didn't mean to wake ya.", Aang says.

"Actually I'm glad you did, my dream was pretty crappy.", I say absent mindedly rubbing my shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream too?", Katara says.

"Ya you could call it that, it was a bad memory.", I say as Sokka watches me closely.

"Your dad dying?", he asks.

"No ex-boyfriend causing a really bad injury costing me something I'd worked really hard for cause he was afraid he'd lose to me.", I say .

"Ex-boyfriend did you kiss him.", he asks

"No.", I say " I didn't let him cause It never felt right, I should of trusted my instinct then."

"How did he injure you?", Aang says.

"He and his thugs ambushed me with clubs and broke my arm.", I say closing my eyes.

"He broke your arm!", Sokka says.

"Yup. I couldn't finish the competition, I was in the top 2 and he was in the third place, so I lost the chance to finish, and eventually dad passed so the second chance never came.", I say " Got tossed in the system for kids without parents."

"Wow that's to bad Sky. ", Katara says as I shrug it off.

"Ya it was a bad relationship that was just after we broke it off, I should of known better.", I say.  
I then notice an arm around me and a hand directs my gaze and I'm eye to eye with Sokka.

"What do you think brought it on?", Aang asks suddenly leaving me wondering what Sokka was planning.

"Probably the hypoglycemic thing, last time I had a reaction was when we were dating, one day he kept taking my food from me saying I was to fat and I had a reaction, luckily I got away from him. He'd planned to use it to take advantage of me.", I say.  
At that Sokka pulls me into his embrace and just holds me against him.

"Sky, if any guy tries that with you again, I'll kill em. If I ever see him I'll kill him for insulting your honor.", he says.

"Thanks Sokka, but unless we all go back to my world or he's brought here I don't think you have to worry about him anymore.", I say.

time skip***&amp;*&amp;

A few hours later we realize we're out of food and I we're short on cash as Katara looks at a overripe watermelon.

"Is it supposed to swish like that?", Katara asks.

"That's it's juiciness.", Aang says.

"Only is you wanna make alcohol out of it, it's overripe and heading south.", I say standing by Sokka.

"What am I kidding we're broke anyways.", she says and the lady yanks it away.

"We need some funds.", Sokka says.

"Then get a job.", Katara says teasing.

"Hey not a bad idea.", I say thoughtfully.

And right on cue the old couple who argues about fishing comes along and fights and Sokka take's the job.  
I wait on the dock as Sokka helps load the boat while Katara and Aang try to talk him out of it, and I've decided to take a different job after the trio leaves.

The man spots Aang as his old lady scolds him and spews out his venom only for Aang to fly away and Katara to yell at the old guy before going after him.

"Hey they left without saying goodbye.", Sokka says disappointed.

"At least I waited.", I say smiling as I hug Sokka.

"Be careful Sokka and I'll see you later.", I say as he hugs back.

"Hey don't worry I'll be ok. ", he says placing his fore head onto mine.

"You better be or 'll beat the tar out of you.", I say teasingly.

I wave as they sail out before going to earn money as a street performer, since the old dude's only gonna pay in fish.  
I earn a pretty good chunk as I sing songs from the ocean based type movies like The Little Mermaid like "Part of your World."

I get a good chunk of change into that stupid hat of Aang's I borrowed this time.  
Eventually the old lady finds me as the storm sets in and we rush to the cave where Aang and Katara are chilling and tell them how the storms gotten so bad and the ships not back.

Before we know it the three of us are aboard the Bison flying through the storm to Aang, we finally spot the tiny ship and have to dive. We're able to catch the old man but Sokka's swallowed a ton of water and I jump out of Katara and Aangs bubble swimming for the now passed out water tribe boy and grabbing on as I grab a rope from Katara yanking us onto the bison.

"Sokka?", she calls worried as I lay him down and check his vitals pulling some of the water out but I know some may be stuck.  
I make sure he's on a firm surface and begin to perform CPR.

"Come on Sokka wake up, your a tough guy.", I say pumping only stopping to give him rescue breaths and Aang steers and Katara and the old guy watch with baited breath "Come on you promised, your not going anywhere!", I say pumping again and returning to rescue breaths as he finally starts coughing up water and I help him turn so he can as I pat his back and his head rests against my lap. He looks so dazed and confused as Katara and I both hug him as soon as I'm able to help him sit up due to our relief.

Sokka's pov.

When I woke from almost drowning the first thing I felt was a warm breath pushing air in me before i felt the last push that expelled the water on my midarea, and when my sight cleared both Sky and my sister we hugging me in relief as I leaned on Sky.

We returned to the cave wear the fisherman and his wife were reunited and I was paid in fish, but Sky stayed next to me an arm around me, since she was still concerned about me. She even thought to waterbend me dry.

It was cute, in a way. And i couldn't get mad cause Sky did just save my life.  
I watch her a moment blushing at the picture  
her perfect lips on mine, wishing circumstances had been different as It would've been nice to be coherent when my crush's lips are on me.


	14. Sickness and aunt wu

Sky's p.o.v.

Now the next few days were kind of a bust in a way for me cause I got sick. Yay me. It hit me at the same time it hit Sokka.  
It's really hard having two sickies and soon Katara joined us.  
We layed in the cave wrapped in sleeping bags, and my sleep was anything but pleasant most of the time. I just ignored most things and focused on sleeping, since I knew Aang would bring back the frogs eventually.

Eventually I started to come out of my sleep and delirium as I felt something weird in my mouth, and realized what it was.  
Dang I'm not into frogs legs. I spit mine out at the same time Sokka and Katara did slightly grossed out at having the mucussy thing in my mouth.  
But hey at least I wasn't sick anymore.  
Which brought us to this pretty creek as Aang was weaving, when a giant fish jumped out of the water repeatedly.  
Fish would be yummy.

"That's it that fish is taunting me!", Sokka shouts trying to catch it by hand then running through his stuff for his fishing line.  
"Where's my fishing line?'

"Oh you needed that I have it?", Aang says innocently despite not realizing he's costing me a fish dinner.  
"Awe it's all tangled.", Sokka says as I come over and look at the now bracelet. I guess since Katara didn't lose her necklace he made something else.

"It's not tangled, it's been braided or weaved.", I say.  
"Ya I thought it'd make a pretty bracelet for Katara.", the little airbender says.  
Katara goes to put it on as Sokka dives in the water for the fish with his knife.

"Awe thanks Aang it's pretty.", she says putting it on.

"Ya maybe after you save the world you can go into jewelry making.", I say as I catch Sokka smirking. I walk away as they talk for a few as I pull off my bow, to bow fish.

"Awe smoochie smoochie someone's in love. ", Sokka says as I smirk when the fish slaps him and tries to swim away only I aim and get the little bugger impaled on my arrow earning me a look from Sokka like what the heck.

"Hey fish sounds good cook him up.", I say as he grabs the fish and we clean it up a bit before we hear growling and both me and Sokka let out a sigh.

"And there stands the idiot infront of the platypus bear.", I say "better help him cause he's to dumb to help himself."  
I run over and startle the bear airbending it away and yay he lays an egg.

"What were you thinking, your lucky Sky chased that bear away.", Sokka says picking up the egg.

"Oh I knew I'd be ok. Aunt Wu told me.", he says as I face palm at the simpleton.

"Aunt who?", Aang asks."Aunt Wu, our village fortune teller.", he says.

"This is gonna be a long day.", I say to Sokka.

"You shouldn't put all your stock in fortune telling.", Sokka says.

"Oh that reminds me, she said to give this to any travelers I meet.", he says handing us the umbrella and leaves

"Maybe we should go check it out and learn our futures.", she says.

"Ya a little insight never hurt.", Aang says.

"But me and Sokka were gonna cook up that fish, and I just got done being sick.", I whined pouting.

"Sides it's not gonna rain.", he says then it starts pouring.

"Now I wish I was a fire bender so I can cook that fish.", I say.

"Lucky guess, I predict it will rain all day Sokka says as the egg breaks on him before I waterbend him clean.  
Then the rain stops.

"Not everyone has the gift.", Aang says.

"Well lets eat that fish Sokka then go visit Aunt Wu.", I say placing my arm in Sokka's.

time skip&amp;^&amp;*&amp;&amp;&amp;  
I'm seated in Aunt Wu's a Meng flirts with Aang splitting curd puffs with Sokka as Katara gets her reading.

"What do you think there talking about?", Aang says.

"Love , marriage, kids, girls stuff.", Sokka says.  
Then Aang excused himself to the bathroom.

"She's gonna marry a powerful bender and have three kids.", I say to Sokka as he eats.  
"One air, one water, and one with start out a non bender but become a bender when he gets old.", I say playing with my hair.

"What about me.", he says smirking.

"Not sure.", I say "Do you want a cannon pairing or did you have someone in mind.", I say smirking back.  
I kinda hope it's a non-canon pairing, in my heart but what happens after everything. Do I get to stay?

"So if you stay till the end who do you hope for.", he says.

"If I get any of those options I break of a canon couple pairing.", I say " So maybe I end up alone, or I ignore the story and go after who I want."

"Then ignore that and if your happy with someone be happy. It's just a story, and like you said you being here changes things.", he says popping a puff as Aang returns happily.

"Next.", Aunt Wu says.  
"I guess i'll go.", Sokka says.

"I don't have to its on your face, your gonna be miserable.", she says grabbing Aang and taking him away as Sokka huffs.  
"Don't worry Sokka, not all fortunes are accurate. ", I say giggling.

Aang then returns and it's my turn.

"So what can I read sweetie.", she says.

"Do I stay in this world or do I ever go to my own.", I say as she throws a bone in the fire.

"Your special, you have a hidden talent. Well not so hidden. You may return home for a short time but love will bring you back.", she says.

"Uh thanks I think.", I say before leaving.

"what was yours?", Katara says.

"I'll eventually return to my own world but love will bring me back. I'm all for love but I don't wanna go home to my world.", I say. Especially not when I'm falling for Sokka.

"But love will bring you home, so that's good right.", she says as I look at her. I don't know.

Time skip  
Before the lovely cloud viewing I sneak off with Appa and make a skull and crossbones cloud to go with the rest so that we can buy time to save the village. And as expected Sokka is the man with a plan, the earliness gave us plenty of time to get the trench dug before the volcano goes off.

When the Lava does come I go to help Aang with cooling it since I can bend air and water and he bends Air. Not that he really needs my help.  
When I return to the others Katara's staring at Aang in awe, and I've saved me a few of her trips to aunt wu.

Sokka's p.o.v.

As we finally camp away from the house of nonsense the others are asleep and Sky's looking at the stars leaning on a tree as I go sit beside her.

"So you never answered who you'd pick that's not cannon.", I say teasing.

"There's only two I'd pick and I'm sure I've already got feelings for one, but he's probably not gonna be interested because he's got back to back amazing girls coming his way that are way awesomer then me.", she says pulling her knees under her chin. "You got anyone in mind?"

"What for me to end up with?", I ask and she giggles.

"Well there is this girl.", I start " She's an amazing fighter."

"Suki right?", she asks tilting her head.

"No, it's not Suki. ", I say looking at her puzzled " But she is amazing I just don't know how to approach."

"I'm a bad one to ask for advice, I suck a picking guys to date. I have a bad track record.", She says .

I look into her eyes as her colors swirl. I love her eyes they always change color, and when she really smiles they smile too.  
And she can hunt and fish too. She's perfect, she's crazy if she thinks a better girl could exist.

"Sky, when you dated did you ever kiss.", I ask.

"No, thankfully. It never felt right.", she says "I guess I wanted it to be special the first time I kissed a guy. crazy right."

"No I understand, I kind of feel the same way. But this girl, I can't help wondering what it would be like to kiss her.", I say.

"Well whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl.", Sky says getting up after a deep breath like she's calming herself.  
"I'll be back in a few Sokka." as she hurrys in the woods and I catch a wateriness to her eyes.  
Oh crap, I'm an idiot. I think it might be me. I run off after her quickly calling her name.

When I find her she's sitting on a rock in the distance wiping her eyes. Momo's next to her as she looks down.  
"Momo , what am I doing, he's gonna meet Yue, and forget me. Then he'll be with Suki.", she says lifting the lemur "Yue's too perfect, and Suki..."

"Sky!", I shout startling her into looking up as I run up to her closing the distance as I pull her up as her face looks puzzled.  
"It's you Sky, I like. No I love you . Your the perfect girl, your beautiful, smart, funny, caring and so many other things. ", I say as I pull her against me.

"Sokka?", she says then I get it in my head and press my lips to her perfect ones, and she melts into it as her arms wrap around me as she kisses back.

She smelled like coconut, and her lips the berries we had earlier.  
I ran my hands through her wavy hair that had been left loose, now realizing how soft it is.

When we pull back for air I lean my forehead on hers as her eyes shine in the moonlight.  
"I think I love you too.", she says looking at me affectionately. 


	15. Bato and Sky's trap

Sokka's p.o.v

We didn't mention our kiss to Aang or my sister but I was determined she know it wasn't a fluke, so when no one was looking I'd touch a kiss to her cheek or what not. After she admitted she liked me I was so happy. We were all foraging when Aang shouts out "Hey cool a sword!"

I hurry over and look at it. "Hey that's a water tribe make isn't it?", Sky says.

"Ya it is, lets see what else we can find.", I say as we look around finding several burnt arrow heads.

"Did you lose something?", Katara says approaching.

"No we found something.", Aang says.

"Sokka I found a trail.", Sky says as I run over "It looks like a fight."

I have to agree "There was an ambush, some water tribe warriors ambushed some firebenders.", I say

"The battle continues that way.", Sky says as we both chase the tracks Katara and Aang close behind.

I'm glad Sky's helping to, her tracking skills are better than most.

"The water benders pushed the firebenders back.", I say

"what happens next.", Aang says excited.

"Don't know that's the end of the tracks I say as Sky jogs up ahead.

"Hey guys come see this!", she shouts and I run up and she points to a water tribe ship.

"It's a water tribe ship!", I shout as we all run up to it.

"You think it's dad's.", Katara says.

"I'm not sure but it's got fire bender damage.", I say as Sky puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

That night we make camp by the boat as I think about dad and the day they left.  
Sky returns from a walk and plops by me.

"Thinking about your dad?", she asks placing a hand on my knee.

"Ya, I wish I'd gone with him.", I say.

"I don't.", she says as I look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"If you did you wouldn't of been there to save me when I was alone at the south pole in the middle of nowhere. ", she says  
"And if you'd left the Avatar could already be in fire nation hands. "

"Well then I'm glad I was left if for no other reason then because your alive and here with me.", I say and she smiles leaning her head on my shoulder while I place an arm around her. "Thanks."

"Anytime.", she says and I notice a little smudge of dirt on her chin.

"Hey who goes there?", a stern but familiar sounding voice says as my dad's best friend Bato comes into the light.

"Bato?", I ask.

"Sokka?", he asks

"Who.", Aang says waking

"Bato!", Shouts Katara jumping up as we both run over to him.

Sky's p.o.v.

The look on the siblings face at Bato was priceless as me and Aang were introduced. Everyone was now asleep so I'd snuck out with some perfume I bought as I worked on my trap for Zuko, far away from the monastery.

I knew he was coming soon, so I got my hole done and had the perfume set. When I returned Aang was sitting outside and I was able to intercept Bato's letter.

I skip into the hut smirking as Sokka and Katara chat with Bato. I was right they were to busy to notice me gone.  
"Hey Bato, I was just asked to give you this.", I say handing him the missive.

"Ahh this is the missive from your guy's Dad.", Bato says.

"Really where is he.", shouts an excited Sokka as he and Katara grin ear to ear.  
Then they start discussing whether to go see there dad or see Aang, but I slip off to Bed for a nap before I sneak off again.

At dark I slip out undetected and fly to my trap and wait. Zuko should be here with June soon. I sit up in the tree above my hidden pit and watch and listen as the sounds of a creature moving fast approaching. I hop down as it appears just as he stops.

"Hey Sparky how's it hanging.", I say when they approach.

"No wonder why your girlfriend left, she's to pretty for you.", June says.

"Awe thanks June, but Cranky's not my type.", I say making June chuckle and Iroh smirk.  
"Did you track me using that ugly bracelet?", I ask cocking my head as smirk.

"Where's the Avatar?", he says.

"Well since he's not up your but and around the corner, he's not here Sparky.", I say

"Shut up and stop calling me Sparky!", he shouts "Just get her!"

"Your the boss.", she says as they move forward falling into my pit breaking open the perfume jugs I bought and blocking the Shirishu's nose blocking its sniffer freaking it out. I then waterbended some of the perfume over the struggling riders as it squirimed bucking and licking them paralyzing them while I watched. It like most animals eventually fainted and Sparky was ticked.

"Nice seeing you thanks for making all my hard work worthwhile Sparky.", I say waving as I take off on my glider and Arrive at dawn as Sokka comes out.

"Hey your up early.", he says.

"Thought I'd practice my waterbending and airbending in private.", I say as he comes over to me " I didn't think you'd notice I was gone, you were so caught up visiting."

"Ya I need to be more alert, your usually not gone so early. ", he says and I shrug.

"Was it a good walk?".

"Ya , you could say that.", I say.

Time skip: We all ride on the boat and go Ice dodging, and it's amazing.

I help Katara with the sales and at the end Aang can take his mark happily.  
"Sky your mark is the mark of the courageous, and Sokka if I were you I'd snatch her up. A girl like her doesn't just fall from the sky.", Bato says making both of us blush.

"So are you guys leaving to go see your dad?", Aang asks as I lean on Sokka whose arm is around my shoulder as him and Katara exchange looks.

"No Aang your our family too.", Sokka starts  
"And you need us too, we're going with you to the North Pole.", Katara finishes.

After a quick good bye we're back on our way, and we wave at Bato from the air.  
Sokka sits by me and leans over by my ear to whisper " I also promised you'd never be alone again. I couldn't leave you Sky.", Sokka says before pecking my cheek.

"Thanks Sokka that means a lot.

"Sky you have a dirt smudge on your chin again.", he says confused wiping it off "How do you do that?"  
"That's my little secret." I reply 


	16. Jeong Jeong

Sokka's p.o.v.

After Bato we were looking for food but I hadn't had any luck. Sky'd been looking for tracks but hadn't spotted any yet when we found a news board.

"Hey look its a festival.", Aang says "Maybe there's food there."

"Whoa you wanna go to a fire nation festival where there all excited about there fire!", I shout as Kai looks at the board.  
"Guy's that's not a great idea.", Sky says holding up a wanted poster for Aang.

"It should be fine, we'll go in check it out and leave before anything bad can happen.", Katara says.

"Ya and this may be my only chance to see some real fire bending.", Aang says.

"Ya cause we always leave before trouble happens.", I say rolling my eyes as Sky leans on me.  
"Ya , if we draw any attention it won't be a good thing.", Sky says telling me she knows something and is trying to dissuade us from danger.

Eventually much to my protest we go in anyways. Sky me and my sister all wear dark hooded cloaks and Aang, well he pulls his shirt over his head. Luckily we were able to get masks in the village. Then we found a food vendor selling fire flakes and I took a hand full as did Sky and put them in our mouths, and in minutes my mouth was burning and Sky was offering me a piece of bread.

"Here this'll take the heat out.", she says.

"Thanks.", I reply.

"Your welcome.", she says.

We make our way to a stage show where a fire bender is doing tricks.  
"Careful Sokka, cause stuffs about to go down.", she says taking my hand and twining her fingers with mine as Katara's about to be dragged on stage.

I notice her wary look as she watches as Aang freaks and jumps on stage air blasting a flaming rope away from Katara.  
"It's the Avatar get him!", shouts a guard and Sky face palms.

"You tried to warn us.", I say as we hop on stage and begin our escape as Aang blows the whistle then an explosives guy helps us in our exit as we hop on Appa and his stuff detonates.

"You know your way around a bomb.", I say.

"I should.", he says.

"Hey your fire nation!", I shout then he begins telling us about this former general who deserted the fire nation.  
Eventually we land and Sky watches as we talk and some guards lead the bomber off.

We all decide to sleep the night and in the morning Aang goes to speak to the bender. And before we know it he's trying to teach Aang fire bending.

Sky's p.o.v.

Stupid Jeong Jeong , stupid Aang. I've been keeping close tabs on Aangs training to prevent Katara from being hurt.

"Hey you look tense.", Sokka says plopping by me as I'm making new arrows.

"I am, you know sometimes I hate knowing the future.", I say looking in the water.

"Hey what ever it is we'll be ok.", he says slinging an arm around me and I nod.

"Speaking of stuff, Sokka what are we. We kiss when no ones looking, and I'm just wondering.", I say setting my stuff down a moment.

"Well that's a good question, I've never been in a relationship before.", he says " I guess your my girlfriend, well if you want to be" as he blushes rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Yea I'd like to be.", I say as he leans in and gives me a sweet kiss.

Then I hear Aang excited about moving fire and my eyes widen and I jump up startling Sokka running as Aang tries to do the performer's firebending trick. I manage to connect with Katara pulling her out of the way just as the flames connect with my back causing me to cry out in pain as Katara helps support me as Aang starts to apologize profusely.

"You burned Sky, and almost hurt my sister!", Sokka shouts pushing Aang away "I told you this was a bad idea and here you are playin around.!'

"Sky I'm so sorry!", Aang shouts crying.

"I need to get in the water.", I whimper so low only Katara can hear me.

"Sokka help me get Sky in the water.", she says as Sokka hurries over to me, helping getting my back in the water as Katara's hands glow and she heals it amazed at her new ability.

I whimper a little as she works her magic and slowly and Sokka leans by my ear whispering comforting things in my ear as it eases up.

"You have a gift.", Jeong Jeong says to Katara explaining how he wished he was a waterbender, because his element is all distruction.

"No Jeong Jeong, it's only what you do with your gift.", I say as I upright myself.

"Fire is also life, not just destruction. Never be ashamed of your gift. An airbender can be just as distructive if they choose, for instance the body needs it to breath but you bend the air out or so it stops moving, then there's tornados. Airbenders can destroy tons with use of that mass of destructive power.

Waterbenders can make blizards, tsunamis, or worse. Then earth benders can swallow someone up in the earth.", I say " for every good thing every element has it also has a destructive aspect, it's just due to this war we only remember the destruction."

At that a large fireball comes at us and we all dodge.  
"Get out of here i'll slow him down!", Jeong Jeong shouts and we run.

"Katara grab Aang, me and Sky will grab Appa!", Sokka says and we nod her running for the hut while me and the water tribe warrior run for the flying bison.

When we reach Sokka I grab him and airbend us aboard and he grabs the reigns as we head to pick up our friends.

"That hit was for Katara.", he says as our eyes lock "Thanks."  
I nod back and jump down grabbing my waterbending friend when we get close airbending her aboard as well.

Eventually the entire area is burning and Aang hops aboard after Zhao's ships are ablaze.

"Where's Jeong Jeong?", he says.

"Long gone, but we'll see him again soon.", I say.

"Oh hey Aang you've been burned.", Katara says healing it.

"That's some great water.", he says.

Eventually we get a more than safe distance away before we stop for the night to camp. I sit there digging through my bag since the burn went through my shirts and sigh.

"Here.", Sokka says handing me one of his as I look up at him. "You can't walk around with that big of a hole in the back of your top." and I nod at him.

"You know sometimes with the trail of crazy stuff that happens Zuko doesn't find us that way.", I say and he sits by me and smirks.

"Ya he has been gone awhile.", he says.

"Ya well I made sure we won't see him until the North Pole.", I say smirking as he looks at me puzzled. "After what I did to him, he's not very happy with me anyways." at which I giggle.

"What did you do to Zuko?", he asks.

"Dropped him in a very deep hole, and threw perfume on him.", I say.

"Sky that could have been dangerous.", he says.

"Ya but it kept you guys safe and stopped the monastery from being burned down.", I say "Besides what good is all this stuff I can't tell you if I can't even act on it."

"I forget that sometimes, how hard is it. You know, knowing our future when you can't tell us?", he says.

"Harder then you know. And there so much I wish I could tell but I can't. So much I want to change but don't know if I can. And then theres so much I have done that may have altered things. I don't even know if we'll still be this close after the north pole and you see the princess. In the story you fall for her.", I say pulling my knees to my chin.

"I may not know much Sky , but I doubt this princess could be half as incredible as you.", he says putting a hand on my shoulder as he scoots closer. "Sky your a once in a lifetime girl, and anyone's be an idiot to give you up."


	17. The inventor

Sokka's p.o.v.

The four of us sat and listened as the story teller told us of flying people. Of course Aang was excited because he thought it was of the old airbenders that used to live at the nearby temple.  
Sky listened intently too, but I think she just liked a good story since she tells them a lot.

I have to admit though since theres no benders in her world I like some of them more due to my lack of bending. Actually it's nice that she wasn't always a bender so she's more sensitive to that and doesn't tease me like my sister does. Well about bending anyways.

"Whoa is that what it was really like back then.", Katara says in awe.

"Ya sure was. I laugh at gravity all the time.", Aang says goofily "Gravity Ha!"

"Where I'm from we use machines to fly.", Sky says to me from her spot seated on the dirt leaning against me as she looks up at me thoughtfully.

"I used to jump out of them with my dad then we'd use parachutes to catch the wind to slow our plummet so we'd land safely." as she motions her hands likes she's trying to form the shute with her hands.

"Do you ever miss your own world.", I say as Aang and Katara run to talk to the storyteller.

"I miss the technology, some of the fun stuff I got to do like snow boarding, but people always mattered to me more. And I think I can handle missing the stuff, because I've got you guys. You, your sister, Aang, you're my home now.", she says smiling at me as I give her my hand pulling her up as we walk to the bison.

"I don't know it sounds pretty cool, I'm surprised your not missing the technology.", I say.

"Some, not all like my computer, it was like a mini-library, storyteller, music player. You could find everything using one. But as an airbender a parachute would be nice, sky diving or boarding needs it.  
I really miss snow boarding though.", she says with a faraway look. "I was in the running to get a medal for it, you know become a world champion at it, until..."

I remember the ex-boyfriend had her attacked and injured her, that was the medal she was up for.  
She'd mentioned it. Due to her dad's death she never got to compete again. Knowing the way she works on her bending and other training she's doing I know she had to of given it her all training. I know enough to know it has to kill her she couldn't finish competing due to the injury.

"You know if my injury wasn't so bad, I'd of tried to fake it and compete anyways.", she says and theres the Sky I know and love.

"I bet if you had competed you would of won.", I say as she looks at me a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I can teach ya some day Sokka, I'm sure between the two of us we can devise a snowboard.", she says looking happy as she smiles at me.

"You know what, I'd like that.", I say as I give her a side hug " And I wouldn't be surprised if Aang and Katara were up to it." as I grin back what can I say her smiles infectious.

"Hey guys guess what!", Katara shouts as her and Aang come running.

"You discovered those weren't old tales and happend just a few months ago?",Sky says looking at them as there faces deadpan.

"You know sometimes I forget you know the future.", Aang says.

"Only to the end of the war, and some stuff from the avatar after you, and like I said my existance changes things.", Sky says shrugging her shoulders.

Her eyes show a bit of amusement as if theres a private joke only she knows.

"Like what?", Aang says.

"When's the last time you saw Sparky?", she says smirking "So we heading to the temple or what?" cutely cocking her head.

time skip Sky's p.o.v.

We're going to see Teo's dad today. Hmmm they never gave him a name. Oh a well I have my work cut out for me here. I have to stop the Fire nation from getting the balloon. I have to think of a way to get rid of it. Maybe if Sokka or someone helps me shove it off. I saw it in a fanfiction where Aang helped the o.c. throw it over so maybe I can try it. I mean it is a genius idea. Uhg if only I had a cooler existance then Princess Sky Nagamo, the dual bender. Not that anyone knows i'm a princess. Only someone in the know would pick up that I'm my tribe's last princess and my dad was the last chief.

I still don't understand why no one in my tribe stepped up and asked for me, I guess they didn't want someone with the authority to hold them accountable anymore.

I pulled my thoughts from there course which would only lead to sadness or selfdoubt as Katara yells "Look!"

"Airbenders there really allive?", Sokka says in awe.

"There not airbenders.", I say as I watch them.

"What do ya mean there flying?", Sokka says.

"Ya but they have no spirit.", Aang says.

"Hey I could hangglide as good as these chuckle heads before I could bend, I'd say we have a lot of spirit.", I say smirking as Teo zooms over us.

I grab my glider as I look at Aang and Sokka "That looks like a challenge, what do ya say sifu, shall we show these guys some real flying.", as my smirk grows and Aang looks determined as he nods at me before flying off on his glider and I follow. He goes to performing his series of loops and stuff as he and Teo begin testing each other. I speed doing my own loops and add my bending. I combine a few dives I learned Sky diving before opening my glider just in time as I propel myself. I spot Teo's smily face of Aang as I notice my watertribe friends steer Appa in for a landing.

I'm having a blast, I rarely take time to show off my bending and getting to show off my hang gliding and combining my skydiving and boarding skills is totally awesome. I let out a happy whoop as the adrenaline rush hits. I think ice dodging was the last time I had an adrenaline rush and it wasn't because someone was attacking us.

"Awesome flying!", Aang says to me grinning as we both land all grins and Teo shortly after,

"Thanks lil' bro.", I say grinning as I our two watertribe friends join us.

"Wow you guys are real air benders.", he says.

"Ya that would be us.". I say leaning on Aang's shoulder, "But you gliding was exceptional."

"Thanks I'm Teo.", he says.

"Wow this glider chair is amazing.", Sokka says as he goes to examine it.

"I'm Sky, this is Aang.", I say still happily "And the guy checking out your chair is Sokka , and Thats Katara."

"You think this is great you should see some of the other stuff my dad has invented.", Teo says grinning.  
"That'd be kind of cool.", Is say as Aang looks on and before I know it he's giving us the tour.

I try to stay positive for Aang's sake, because I know some of the changes here are going to be pretty upsetting. When we get to the bison statue I hear the ball before it hits.

"Sokka duck.", I say realizing the rubbles gonna come out way as I pull water from the air and form an ice shield which I'd been working on as a secondary way to protect as we duck.

"Whoa she bends water too.". Teo says.

"I'm a dual bender.", I say as we get into a chat as his dad keeps looking my way as we chat.

"You wanna see my other inventions ?", he asks.

"Sure "Sokka says like a kid in a candy store.

"You too miss Sky I wanna show you something you may find interesting.", he says as I shrug.

"Sure I guess.", I say as I walk close to Katara, " Stay close to Aang."

We go through the gassy stairwell as we head to his chamber where blue prints are everywhere.

"First are you aware of the legacy of the dual benders?", he says.

"Nope.", I say popping the P as he pulls a scroll.

"The princesses of the tribe were said to be renowned for there singing abilities and the power with in.  
Now they were a tribe that were nomadic and traveled between the air and water tribes before they left.", he starts.

"So the princesses can sing.", Sokka says. Actually I can sing really well a lot of our purse money comes from it when I get seperated.

"They can call people through demensions and time it says.", the inventor goes again "But the princess's song's first priority was to rally the armies.", It's like i'm not even here I should of went with Aang.

"Sir what does it matter, so some legend says a bunch of nonsense about a singing princess.", I say

"I was hoping as a dual bender you may know where the next Nagamo singing princess is, the war may need her song to rally it.", He says firmly. Well dang that's my last name. It means singer or chanter.

"Sir I think that we have more to worry about then finding some princess whose tribe abandoned her when she needed them.", I say as Sokka watches our exchange "Oh hey your making a hot air balloon.", I say spotting the war balloon blue prints.

"Wow, what a good name for it.", he says as me and Sokka look at him eyebrow raised.

"It only goes up doesn't it.", I say as I examine it with Sokka.

"Why yes, how did you guess.", he says.

"Sky's a crazy genius in her own right.", Sokka says as I turn the picture.

"Do you see it Sokka.", I say noticing it's missing a lid and hoping Sokka's inventive brain picks up.

"Ya I think I do Sky, it needs a way to let the hot air out.", he says.

"Ya kind of like on a kettle, you need a lid to let air out or you'll only go up,", I say.  
"Your right that would work.", Sokka says "Then it needs something to steer it."

"Hey great minds think alike sometimes." , I say as he hugs me and the inventor looks on as his head perks up at the door opening sound and rushes off as we follow him me knowing what's happening.

"Your building weapons for the fire nation!", Aang shouts exasperated.

"You are bad inventor!", Sokka scolded.

"Dad how could you.", Teo says running off devastated with Aang.

"I know you think you had no choice sir, but theres always a choice.", I say as I look at him "How soon is the fire nation war minister showing up for your stuff?"

I then hear a sound, "There here now.", the inventor says solemnly.  
Then the battle is just a little ways away. He walks off as Katara chases after the boys while me and Sokka stand there.

"This is gonna be a long night.", I say looking up at him as he rubs my back.

"You've been thinking on this all day haven't you?", he says "its why you've been so distracted"

"That too.", I say as I lean on the wall.

"It's the whole singing princess of the dual benders thing.", he says looking at me as he leans his side on the wall next to me.

"Yea what does that even mean Sokka.", I say feeling confused.

"Hey no worries unless your the tribe's princess it doesn't affect anything.", he says as I look up at him and we share a look that makes him freeze. "Wait that can't be."

"All it takes to be a princess is being a chieftain's daughter. Like Katara is your tribal chief's daughter. ", I start. "But yes, my full name is Sky Nagamo, it means singer or chanter. My dad was the chief, with his passing leadership of the tribe falls to me and whomever I would of married. But after he passed since non of my family was living they tried members of my tribe to take me in. Only the ones who wanted there son's to take over to the tribe wanted to step up. If I didn't accept there sons throthe I wouldn't of been taken in. So rather than consign myself to the wrong guy."

"You went into that foster care system.", He finishes and I nod.

"Sokka there's nothing magical about my singing voice though.", I say

"Can you even sing, I've never heard you.", he asks.

"Yes Sokka, that's were I got some of our extra purse money.", I say smirking.

"Well maybe there's something in your tribes history to explain it.", he says " But for what it's worth I'm glad you turned those chuckleheads down. Cause now I get to do this." and he leans over and presses a kiss to my lips as my eyes flutter closed.

"And if you get over youself and tell your sister about us you could more often.", I say smirking.

A short while later we're discussing battling the fire nation troops heading our way. I'm standing with Aang as we watch as the troops approach while Sokka helps the inventor on the war balloon.

"There's so many.", I say seeing the magnitude with my own eyes as I process.

"We'll make it through Sky, I hope.", Katara says.

"Ya I know.", I say smirking at her as she looks at me questioningly.

"Where's Sokka with that war balloon?", Aang says.

"Have faith in him, he'll be here.", I say smiling as we take the air with a bunch of gliders to drop the bombs on the troops and tanks. I have to say I'm made my share of firebender's flinch as I use some of my sky diving drops. Then I remember something about the tanks as I run out of bombs. They have water in them, and I can bend that. I land infront of a tank just as Katara runs up by me.

"The tanks are, oh wait you know don't you.", she starts and I nod as I freeze the water in one and flip it over as Katara does the next one.

"Your pretty good Sky.", she says.

"Thanks but I have a lot to learn.", I say as I flip another as the war balloon arrives dropping bombs as we continue to battle I notice the balloons out of bombs.

"Katara get on appa there gonna throw the engine and then its gonna get messy.", I shout as she nods hopping on the bison as I take air in my glider just as the engine falls and blows causing a massive avalanche that wipes out the fire nation army.

As the balloon falls I head with Aang up and grab Sokka as Aang gets the inventor and we land.  
As soon as the balloon lands I begin to water bend the snow into a wave as I push the balloon over the cliff.

Once it's over I watch to make sure it's hopefully gone as I glide down to see to it's demise before flying back to the others.

"Sky why'd you get rid of it?", Sokka whines.

"Cause if I didn't we'll see a lot more of those someday, I just hope I did enough.", I say as we lock eyes again.

The next morning we're on our way again as the inventor and teo are among those seeing us off.  
"So what do you think you changed this time?", Sokka later asks when we're alone again.

"Hopefully the outcome of a bigger fight to come.", I say.

"Just don't push yourself to hard, lean on us if you need to.", he says "I've got your back.

"


	18. The northern water tribe part one

Sky's P.o.v.

We floated through the canals of the northern water tribe after a very long journey.  
It was amazing and to think it was all made using water bending.  
"It's beautiful.", Katara says.

"Ya breath taking.", Sokka says as I turn and follow his eyes to Yue. I had a feeling this would happen, If you let him go and he comes back he's mine. If not it's not meant to be right. At least thats what I tell myself as I prepare to release Sokka as my secret boyfriend mentally, and watching him go ga ga over another girl.

My heart is already aching as he stares at her. I guess I'll just have to save her, so he can be happy right, if I can, not that I wouldn't try anyways.

First we get Appa settled in a stables and are led to a house so we can clean up and prepare for dinner.

I step outside a moment as I collect my thoughts while the others continue to get ready.

My hair is now down and I have my feather braided in it as I would at home at a event for my own tribe.  
I haven't worn it for quite some time, not since my dad died. It was a golden eagle feather and my dad felt it suited me.

I thought about the festivals he used to take me to to teach me about our people, saying I'd have to lead it someday, but to pick my warrior wisely. I could remember the tribal dress and paint and jewelry I used to wear.

I even miss hunting with him, he said since he had no boys that it was the princess's duty to learn as well.

"Hey Sky, almost ready to go.", Sokka says to me being the first one outside. "Wow your hair looks really pretty today." as he gives me a goofy grin as he rubs the back of his head he looks so cute like that making what I need to do harder.

"The girl you saw earlier, the one you were drooling over Sokka, that was Yue.", I say watching down the road as I remove all feeling from my voice. "She's the chief's daughter."

"Really?", he says as his voice cracks in surprise.

"Yup.", I say popping my p. "So what I'm about to do is about the hardest thing I've ever done so far." as I look at him directly "But it's not right to keep something that might not be mine. So if you wanna ask her out go ahead with my blessing, I release you."

I then turn away and face down the hill. "Are you sure about this Sky.", he says as I look at him fighting to keep the sadness from my face and speech. "No, but I knew this would come, You'll meet her and see how perfect she is. And I couldn't take that away from you by holding you to me to close." Part of me wants him to tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm crazy. But before he can say something Aang and Katara come out and our escort is here.

We are welcomed into a hall where we're introduced and we each take a seat. I end up stuck between Sokka and Katara much to my dissapointment meaning I may have to listen to him flirt.

And a soon as Yue's introduced flirt he does. Katara scoffs when Sokka says he's a prince himself.

"Actually he's right Katara, all it takes to be a tribe's prince or princess is for one parent to be a chief. So your the princess of the southern water tribe just as Sokka is the prince.", I say as she and Sokka look a little surprised. I turn my attention to the waterbending demo, before Aang goes to speak to Pakku.

"So Lady Sky, I hear your a dual bender.", Chief Arnock asks.

"Yes, you heard correct.", I say looking at him.

"Might I have a meeting with you tommorrow morning and an advisor.", he says.  
"Sure, but after I kind of need to find a waterbending teacher, that'll teach more than healing.", I say as he nods in understanding.

"Understood, I'll send an escort for you in the morning.", he says. Well at least I won't be moping about Sokka training to play warrior and off with Yue while Aang and Katara visit Pakku the first time.

I kind of avoided Sokka the rest of the night which wasn't hard since his attention was on Yue.  
I also avoided eye contact so I could keep my self in check until I went to bed which I did early and just faced the wall.

Normally I'd be later to bed so me and Sokka could chat or joke alone. But until I could face him without my heart feeling torn. I had to do what was best for him, and to make it easier for me.

The next morning I was first up and had breakfast made and on the table for the others then I waited outside for my escort after I'd eaten mine and before the others were awake.

My escort luckily was quick as I heard stirring in the house before I was lead to the the Chief.

"Lady Sky, this is Amok, my advisor and historian.", he says intorducing me to a older gentleman who bows to me and I return it.

"Lady Sky you are the first water airbender in centuries.", he says.

"I'm aware.", I say emotionless as I tilt my head.

"We were wondering if you'd stay in the tribe and take your place beside princess Yue, so we can restart you line.", He says " We can even arrange a marriage."

"No, my task is to return balance, and I gave my word that I'd help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. And it's something I will see to the end. I have no intention of becoming anyones baby factory.", I say "I'll worry about if I ever marry or not and who my groom will be."

"It's just as well we'd need a princess so we could restart the singers.",Amok says.

"It was decided when the last chief died that the "princess" was to pick her own warrior and had to determine his worthiness herself. So if she was here, it would be no as well for her.", I state with my head high. These cave man like morons don't need to know about me being the princess, Only Sokka knows. And that's how I'd like to keep it.

The meetings short as I head to the healing hut where I meet up with a grumpy Katara to learn healing with her to start, as she vents about Pakku.

"Katara, Pakku's the type of guy whom has to be put in his place if you wanna get through to him.", I say as she catches her breath. "There all set in a neanderthall way here."

At that she giggles. "That's right you didn't tell me what your meeting with the Chief was about.

"The Chief's advisor wanted me to join the chief's family, let them arrange me a marrage and become a dual bender baby making factory.", I say rolling my eyes "But he'd prefer to have the princess from my tribe to restart the singers. Moron."

At which she giggles. "You have to admit being asked to join the Chief's family would be an honor. ", she says.

"Ya but you'd be ticked if it was you asked to give up your quest and be a baby factory.", I say rolling my eyes.  
"So what did happen to your tribe's princess.", she says.

As I rub the back of my head. "That'd be me.", I say "But I'll pick my own spouse in time thank you very much. Like I said you only have to be a chief's daughter to be a princess."

"Speaking of chiefs, what's going on between you and Sokka, your usually joined at the hip.", she asks.

"Well he's gonna be kind of busy with Yue, and warrior training the next few days. I'm just trying not to let my feelings get in the way of things.", I say looking away.

"You love my brother don't you?", she says.

"Currently more than anything.", I say "But you know what they say, If you love something, let it go. If it doesn't come back he was never meant to be mine to begin with. " I take a couple deep breaths as she hugs me and I take a couple deep breaths.

"You know what Sky?", she says.

"What.", I say.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't come running to you.", she answers.

Sokka's p.o.v.

Warrior training was frustrating, Yue is frustrating, but not as frustrating as knowing Sky's avoiding me.  
She broke up with me, and I shouldn't of let her. The crazy girl left me no chance to stop her or change her mind. And then I haven't been able to get a moment with her to talk.

Yue's sweet, and pretty. But Sky's wrong about something. I'm not feeling towards Yue, the way I do towards Sky, I love that crazy dual bender and when I get her alone we're gonna have a long talk.

The crazy thing, I'm not even mad about breaking up with me, cause she did it thinking I'd be happier.  
But I'm not, especially at warrior training when the warriors talk about how they hope the chief will convince her to stay and have her bethrothed to a local guy.

Not even Koh himself could get me to agree to me leaving her here.  
I sat on my bunk as Aang sat back while Sky and my sister entered.

"So how was your meeting.", Aang says.

"Apparently it was as frustrating as your first visit with Pakku.", Sky says rolling her eyes.

"How so.", I ask.

"Master poophead won't teach Katara or Sky cause there girls.", Aang says.

"You could teach them in private whatever master poophead teaches you. ", I suggest.

"Hey that could work. ", Katara says.

"Ya that would be great, especially since Sky was in a meeting with the chief and missed the lesson anyways.", Aang says as Sky sits on the window sill.

"So what was the meeting about?", I say looking at Sky.

"Some neanderthal on the council wants me to be a flipping baby factory.", she says pulling her knees to her chin. "Bender or not my dad would of skinned them both if he'd heard them suggest it to me." and she lets out a little chuckle at the same time I do.

"Hey lets go out and I'll show you what I learned.", Aang says excitedly to the two other benders.

"Great idea.", Katara says jumping up and dragging Sky up and out of the room.  
I watch as Aang tries to pass the water to Katara only for them to be caught by master poophead.

So the next day the four of us are before the council as Pakku demands an apology from Katara, since she's the one caught.

"No no way will I apologise, I challenge you to a duel, if your man enough!", my sister shouts as Sky looks amused and me and Aang are in shock.

"You know you can't win right?", I say to my sister nervously as we step out.

"I don't care! Some one has to knock some sense into him!", she shouts.

"Sky, can you talk her out of this?", I say as Sky and Aang pick a spot.

"Hell hath no furry than that of a woman's scorn Sokka, it's best to let her go at him.", Sky says "Katara rip his stupid stache off!", she then shouts winking and thumbs upping my sister who nods at her.

The battle starts off quick as Sky cheers my sister egging her on excitedly. "Come on Katara show him what a girl can do!"

I grab the blond and cover her mouth, "Your not helping.",I say "We need to calm her down." she looks at me with a mischevious look before I feel her tongue on my hand as I yank it away "Ewe! Did you just lick me?", as she raises her eyebrow in challenge before returning her attention to the fight.

The fight ends with Katara encased in ice and Pakku picking up my sister's necklace only to find out guess what. He used to be engaged to my gran gran, and he made the necklace.

Next thing I know is Yue runs off running and he's agreed to teach Sky and my sister. "Go to her Sokka, she needs you." Sky says referring to Yue.

"Allright but you and I need to talk later.", I say looking at her sternly.

"We shall see.", She says as I run after the princess which refuses to talk to me as well.

Why do women have to be so frustrating.

The rest of the day is pretty buisy and after warrior training I go looking for Sky, whose off with Aang and Katara somewhere else since waterbending training is done too. When I do find them there with some others riding down hills on boards. some wooden some made of ice in the benders case.

I spot Aang and Katara chatting happily near the bottom.  
"Where's Sky?", I ask as the point to the top of a hill.

"She'll be down shortly though.",Aang says.

"Her snowboarding thing is amazing, it's so fun even though all I do is fall.", my sister says.

I look up as I spot her in the distance as she's at what would be a hard hill to penguin sled.  
She jumps with a wooden board attatched to her feet and starts down hill at a higher speed then the others coming down and her moves are smoother as are her jumps. Her board is more an extention of her body.

"She says it took her years of practice.", Aang says as we watch her in awe. So that's what Sky looks like doing thSe thing she'd tried to get a medal for.

"She's amazing.", I say as I watch her become one with her board and the snow.

"That was incredible Sky!", Aang says running up to her with Katara when she gets down as we start walking back to the village leaving other boarders behind.

"Thanks, I didn't realize how out of practice I was, though. Thankfully that was a easier hill.", she says grinning as we approach the hut.

"It was so fun Sokka, and you don't need to be a bender to do it, you should have Sky show you next time.", Katara says eventually we go to sleep and I miss another chance to talk to Sky.

The next few days was similar, we'd go our seperate ways, I'd feel better if I could talk to Sky. I was currently cheering Yue up by taking her on a bison ride.

It was however cut short by falling black ash, causing us to rush back as I saw Sky, Aang, and Katara standing on the wall as the Fire Navy approached.

"Guys we have a long fight ahead of us.", Sky says her eyes meeting mine and I can see her gears turning and I know this is one of those things she was forbidden to tell us that's weighing on her. Meaning she's formulating a crazy plan that results in putting herself in extreme danger alone.


	19. northern watertribe part 2

Sky's p.o.v.

I watch as Sokka volunteers for a possible suicide mission, my heart aching despite that I know he won't be on it.  
"I'm gonna make a difference this time.", Aang says.

"Aang your not heading out alone, two benders are better then one, we'll both go out and take down some ships together.", I say staring emotionless.

"Thanks Sky, that means a lot.", he says.

"No problem Lil Bro.", I say smirking a moment.  
"Aang, Sky be careful.", Katara says.

"We will.", Aang says

"Katara, tell Sokka to keep the princess safe when he gets back.", I say to her.

"Anything else.", she says.

"No, because that would mean I won't return.", I say as we fly off towards the first of the ships on Appa where I focus and start to flip ships with Aang despite dodging firebenders and war machines.

If I can find Zhao's ship and sink it maybe I stand a chance of succeeding in my objectives.  
I bend and Ice burg through another ships hull as I continue with Aang in our onslaught onto the fire navy.

It felt like me and Aang had been at it for hours when I felt a piercing in my leg as my vision blurred while the arrow sliced into it as I crashed on deck of a fire navy ship while I vaguely heard Aang scream my name. "Tie her up, that drug should last a few hours!", shouts admiral Zhao.  
"Aang no get the heck out of here!", I shout as I try to get up as all the sounds go fuzzy as I feel hands grabbing at me as I struggle against the knee now pinning me down as the metal clamps on my wrists. "Aang get out of here, he wants to kill the moon spirit!", I shout as something strikes my head making my world go dark.

"Aang's p.o.v.

I had to hurry cause I couldn't fight anymore, despite wanting to fight to save my friend as she screamed for me to run as she struggled.  
Here eyes were so unfocused as she fought, and struggled. I hurried back and landed in front of Sokka and Katara.

"There's too many, I can't do it.", I say.

"Where's Sky?", Sokka suddenly asks.

"They got her, they shot her down and I couldn't save her. She's on one of those ships now.", I say looking out there.

Sokka..povs.  
I paced outside as Aang and the girls stayed in the sanctuary trying to figure out how to contact the spirit Sky used her last conscious breath to warn us about before those thugs knocked her out. I hope she's ok, who knows what Zhao will do to her.

The thought of it made my blood boil, as Yue came running. "Sokka, there's a firebender fighting your sister in the sanctuary!" She says as I run in to find Katara knocked out and Aang gone. As Katara gets up she's devastated.  
"Oh know, Zuko got Aang.", she says and soon we're flying around a tundra looking for Aang.

I'm worried for Aang, and how we're gonna win this fight, but most of all I'm worried about Sky.

Eventually I see a beam of light fly above us. "Aang!", Katara says as we turn and follow it.

We find Aang trying to escape Zuko while tied up just outside a cave.

My sister jumps off and takes on "Sparky", as Sky likes to call him and they get in a quick fight then ends with him knocked out and bound on the back of Appa as the moon turns red.

Sky's p.o.v.  
I was limping my way dodging the battle as I hurriedly dragged my injured body to the sanctuary. I'd been mercilessly interrogated, but I'm proud to say I didn't break. Even though in some ways I feel shattered but at least I'm alive. Then to my delight Iroh saved me, He got me snuck off the boat. After a quick discussion I convince Iroh to help me to the sanctuary. Turns out he wants to save the spirit too.

When we arrive Zhao's making his speech. And I fail to notice my friends eyes on me.

"Stop Zhao release that spirit!", Iroh shouts as we enter.

"General Iroh why ain't I surprised at your little mutiny and I see you brought my new toy to see my triumph.", he says causing me to narrow my eyes.

"The fire nation needs the moon to, release it.", Iroh says as Zhao lets the fish down but I move so i'm closer to the pond knowing what he's gonna do. I watch as Zhao spins and fires on the fish as everyone shouts while I use my bending to pull the water up in a ice shield blocking the fire blast from hitting the fish as Zhao flees and I chase after him, now that he's stopped, it's time to get payback for the insult to my honor.

"Aang bond with the moon spirit!", I shout chasing general butt face. I water bend be a sword as I chase after the fire general.

"Lady Sky, your in no shape to fight!", Iroh yells.

I run after him as I find him as does Zuko.

"You your alive!", Zhao shouts  
"You tried to have me killed!", shouts Zuko.  
"Hey I have dibs sparky!", I growl surprising Zuko as he looks at me.

"You can barely stand up.", Zuko says.

"Just a formality.", I say as it becomes a benders fight me and Zuko verse Zhao as Aang as the Ocean Spirit begins to wipe out the fire nation army.

The ground quakes as Zhao starts to fall and Zuko offers to take his hand, good ole Zuko, even ticked he has more honor than Zhao.  
But the Angry Ocean Spirit grabs him and like that Zhao is gone and dead as me and Zuko stare in shock.

"You better get out of here Zuko.", I say as we stand there.

"Why aren't you trying to stop me?", he says.

"Cause you a bad guy, but not a bad bad guy.", I say, "And someday we're gonna need you."

"Your crazy you know it.", he says.

"All of the best people are.", I say as I head back to the sanctuary "Stay safe Sparky!" as I wave and I think I detect a hint of a blush as I depart but I shrug it off as I limp back to my friends.

"Sky your ok!", I hear an excited shout of Sokka's as suddenly I'm engulfed in the group hug.

"Hey guys.", I say wincing.

"What happened you look like crap?", Katara says as her an Aang release me as Sokka inspects my bruised face.  
"A lot,", I say as he moves to my wrapped shin before scooping me up.

"Lets get her to the healer tent.", Sokka says.

"Good idea, cause I feel as bad as I look.", I say chuckling.

Sokka's p.o.v.  
Sky was a beautiful mess when we found her. Her clothing was tattered pretty much and according to the healers Sky was hurt everywhere, like she'd been tortured and beaten. I stay outside as she slept while some of the healers worked on her.

"The poor dear.", one old lady says.  
"The bastards who hurt her dishonored her while they were at it.", another says.  
"The drugs they used in the arrow that were around the wound would have made her defenseless.", another says.  
"Poor thing, no man will want her like that.", a first says.

Well there wrong cause I want her. Sky was wrong, I couldn't fall for Yue, cause I was always thinking of Sky.  
When the ladies are done with her I return to a chair in her room as I stroke her hair from her face.  
Even hurt and bruised she was the prettiest girls I've seen yet.

Her hair was down and spiraled around her face as I scooted closer. I was glad Zhao was dead, I'm not so naïve I don't know what it means when a girls been dishonored. Surprisingly though it doesn't matter or deter me. I still love the crazy dual bender, that's become my hunting partner, and one of my best friends.

"Sokka?", she says as she opens her eyes looking up at me.

"Ya it's me, you know you got to stop scaring me like that.",I say.

"Sorry.", she says "Yue?"

"She's safe Sky, and so are the spirits.", I say as she nods.

"Then I'm glad.", she says.

"Sky you were wrong about something though.", I say as she looks up at me curious "I didn't fall for Yue, cause I already had an amazing girl I'm crazy about and I almost lost her."

"What I'm trying to say is, Sky I don't wanna be broken up. I don't care about the story or what ever. I just want you to be my girl.", I say  
"I love you too, but Sokka do you know what your getting into, I wasn't just tortured and beaten Sokka.", she starts

"I can handle it if it means your mine again.", I say "And I know about the other thing the healers were very loud discussing you. We'll get through it together Sky, trust me because I don' t think I could love someone else the way I love you.

I then kiss her lightly and to my relief she responds to it. "I love you too Sokka.", she says as she reaches up and caresses my face with her hand which I reach up and hold there.

**author's note  
I have another avatar story I've written but not posted yet it's similar in some ways but the character Angi is a mixed martial artist, and I was debating posting her story. Like I SAID IT'S SIMILAR in that she comes from our world and Angi's crazy in her own way, she keeps a bucket list she works on in life, loves tea, and fighting. So if anyone's interested in her story let me know, and I'll start posting it.**

**sample scene.  
Angi's p.o.v.  
I followed the airbender into the fire prince's room knowing that the staff and prince would be there. Aang deflect a blast of fire from Zuko and I roll to the side. The two benders focused on each other as I pull out the cuffs I stole from the unconscious guard, I jump kick at the prince catching him off guard knocking him on the bed as we begin to wrestle.**

**"Get out of here I'll catch up!", I shout as I grab Zuko's arms and cuff him to his headboard. "Don't worry handsome with your temper you'll melt out of those pretty quick.", I say as he growls only to go wide eyed when I plant my lips on his in a rough kiss. I pull away smirking at the red blush on his cheeks.**

**"Sweet now I can check that off my bucket list.", I say as I run out and dodge fallen soldiers the Avatar had beaten. I get on deck just as the bison is arriving. I roll out of the way as another fire blast heads my way.**

**"Get the Avatar!", Zuko shouts as he arrives on deck and fires at Aang knocking him in the water, when the glow starts and he's in the Avatar state. Crap I'm still on the boat I think as a large ice cold wave that feels like a hundred daggers hitting my skin begins to wash me away until I grab onto an Anchor chain and cling as the prince comes my way which I grab his hand as I secure myself to the chain.**

**"Hey grab the chain.", I say as he looks at me dumbfounded and does as I say so I can climb up the chain.  
Once aboard Sokka comes running my way for Aang's staff.**

**"Oh hey there you are Angi, your soaked.", he says.  
"No duh.", I reply.**


	20. The crazy general and getting seperated

Sokka's p.o.v.

Sky thankfully recovered well physically fast thanks to the healers. Emotionally she was working on it.  
But she wasn't on her own, usually one of us woke up if she did during the night and would check on her.  
We'd thankfully gone back to our long chats after the others went to bed every night.

Her water bending progressed as fast as Katara's was, and was caught up to her air.  
Tonight I'd found her sitting on deck of the ship escorting us part of the way to the earth kingdom.  
She was watching the water shimmer as she hummed quietly to herself.

The way the moon shined off her hair and reflected in her eyes took my breath as it illuminated how pretty she truly is.

"Couldn't sleep again?", I say as she looks over at me.

"Ya.", she says.

"Is it the thing that happened again?", I ask as I sit by her pushing a lock away from her face.

"Among other things Sokka. ", she says with a sigh, "Once we get to the earth kingdom a lot's gonna happen." as she pulls her knees to her chin while I take a seat by her stretching out her legs.

"I can't imagine being able to know so much but being prevented from telling anything.", I say.

"And a lot of it's big major stuff Sokka! Without being able to say what's gonna happen I'm not sure what I can do about things.", she says obviously overwhelmed.

"Whatever happens Sky I'm here for you. But please don't do anything to crazy that might get you hurt badly.", I say as she moves to set her head on my shoulder.

"I'll try not to Sokka, but theres a lot of stuff about to happen.", she says.

"Hey it'll all be fine you'll see.", I say.

The next morning after Pakku gives presents to everyone but me and we disembark to meet an earth kingdom escort.

Upon landing we're welcomed by great fanfair and fireworks as well as special titles, before we're invited to sup with the general.

Sky's p.o.v.

When I watched the series I hated this general, now that we've met in person I'd like to put itching powder in his undershorts. He's so manipulative as he knows which of Aang's buttons to push to convince him.

Eventually Aang is led away from us to see the injured while the rest of us go to our room. And as suspected Sokka likes the idea of glowing it up and ending the war early.

"Sky what do you think of the general's plan.", Katara asks

"He's a manipulative jerk, whose so intent on winning he doesn't care how it happens. I think we should just leave and escort ourselves to Omashu.", I say as they look at me.

"Wow harsh.", Sokka says as I shrug.

"Aang the decisions yours but I don't want anything to do with his bonehead plans.", I say.

Much to my irritation Aang decides to try the general's way.

During this time I spend most of my day, chatting with Katara, hanging with the animals, or in my room throwing and catching a ball.

Today I think Aang's sick of trying the generals way and I'm playing with the water particles in the air.  
Then I hear a scream, so I jump down and run towards the yell where Aangs attempting to get away from the crazy general whose now attacking Aang.

"What's going on!", Katara shouts coming out.

"The general's gone crazy and is attacking Aang to trigger the Avatar state.", Sokka yells.

"I hate it when I'm right somedays.", I say as I airbend away a flying rock, as I begin to dart around trying to get close to the mad general.

I then get a crazy idea as I take a water bending stance. "Hey Napoleon sit down!", I shout as I bloodbend him forcing him to sit as he loses his stance and sit.

"Guys earth benders can't bend without a good stance so aim for there legs!", I shout holding the general.

"Now Stalin, if you don't want me to turn your blood to ice I suggest you tell your monkey's to stop!", I say firmly.

"You wouldn't dare!", he says.

"Do you wanna try me?", I say as I take his hand and slap him with it.

"Pull back!", he shouts as I watch the others stand down.

"Guys get packed.", I say as I knock him out and thankfully were on the way without our escort.

Time skip of awesomeness (&amp;^%%^%%

A few days later Sokka's floating while Katara and Aang waterbend and I'm waterbending a bubble of water over a lazing Sokka.

Momo anticipating my drop has even left Sokka, knowing what's coming.

"Hey where'd the sun go.", he says finally opening his eyes as I release said bubble soaking him from above.

"Sky!", he says as I giggle then he looks at me with trouble on his mind as he swims over and grabs me dunking me. This turns into a splash and water war that goes between us as Aang and Katara watch us amused.

"Whoa river people.", says a guy.

Dang the hippies are here. But I wouldn't mind being stuck in the love cave with Sokka.  
I leave to change taking my time to return just as Sokka argues about going to Omashu, and they mention the cave.

"Oh the cave of the lovers who founded Omashu?", I say as I lean on Sokka.

"You know the legend?", Hippy one whose name I didn't remember asks.

"Ya I know it.", I say.

"Well no caves we're taking Appa.", Sokka says.

"Besides Appa hates caves and we have to do what makes him happy.", Aang says.

A short while later we're back with a singed bison as we walk to the cave.

"You said theres a curse.", Sokka says.

"Ya it's believe in love or die.", I say "An it's a labryinth. "

"Hey look fire works.", says another hippy.

"That's not fireworks.", I say as I share a look with Sokka.

"Alright everyone in the cave!", he shouts as we get in and I stay to the rear making sure everyone gets in as the fire nation starts dropping bombs on the cave entrance which begins to collapse.

"Look out!", I shout as a section drops and I airbend my friends away from the rock falling where I'm at as i duck under a ledge.

"Sky!", I hear Sokka shout as I wait for the dust to clear.

When all's clear I'm alone and Sokka and the others are in the lovers cave.  
"Sky are you ok!", I hear a shout.

"Ya i'm fine, I'll catch up to you guys and find another way around!", I shout. I sit down and take stock of my surroundings.

"Great now what do I do...",


	21. Sky alone

Sky's p.o.v.

Great of all things I have to miss the lovers cave, I was gonna get Aang stuck with the Hippies so I could get lost in the dark with Sokka.  
I let out a deep sigh as I stayed in my hiding spot making sure the coast was clear. So now I needed to come up with a plan on how to catch up to the others fastest. Well if I could get boat money, I could catch a ride to Kiyoshi, or I could find my way to Gao Ling in time for Toph if . Dang I don't know where here is without a map.

I wandered my way out of the secluded valley as I thought. I knew money would be needed so I began devising how to get cash.  
The first village I visited had a butcher who bought animals to cut up so I went and did some hunting selling him the animal and someone else the skins so jingle in my pocket, a backpack which I bought and filled with supplies and some directions. I also invested in some new clothes to blend in better. I braided my wavy blond hair and pinned it so it hid under a bandana I bought and found some mens black pants and a brown tunic. I certainly didn't want to stand out to much, well at the moment.

I decided to follow a trail used by caravan's to get to Gao Ling knowing it'd hopefully get me there in time. Travelling alone was a drag pretty quick though. I couldn't just glide because one it would draw attention and two I forgot my staff on Appa.

As I journeyed I decided in some towns if I couldn't find work I'd change into my other clothes and sing for money, so that was another way I figured out to get money. For these I usually sang Disney songs, and changed into my water tribe dress back.

I eventually spotted a pair of beggars and realized upon better look it's Zuko and Iroh. I pouch a bit of my gold as well as catching a few fish bow fishing before I return to where they are.  
Just in time to. There's an idiot making Iroh dance by swinging swords at his feet.

I rush over to the big moron and slug him (Bet you thought I was gonna slap.)

"How dare you pick on a helpless old man.", I say glaring at sword boy who looks at me stunned as do the two firebenders in attendance.  
"Now bow and apologize before I make sure your incapable of reproduction." Which not surprisingly puts fear in said idiot who does as asked throws his coin in the basket and leaves as my glare follows.

"Why thank you, you are such a charming young lady.", Iroh says as I look at them and finally face to face recognition enters theirs.

"Why thank you Mushu, I brought you guys some fish you can make yourselves for dinner.", I say handing him the food and a pouch of money.", May this help you on your way " As I wink.

"Wait why did you help us.", Zuko says.  
"Oh, because sometimes everyone needs a friend, also you not that bad. Underneath all that pride somewhere is a good guy who needs a little kindness directed his way."

"What do you want from us?", Zuko asks disbelieving.

"Nothing, just making sure you don't die of starvation. ", I say "so see you Lee, we'll meet again."

I head on my way when I come to a fork in the road where a rough guy jumps out.

"Hey what up.", I say.  
"What a pretty thing to be on her own.", he says looking at me.  
"Ya but I gots peoples expecting me so I aint gots time for you bub.", I say as I stare him down.

"You'll bring a pretty penny then your owner can fix your smart mouth.", he says.

"Wouldn't work, cause one your a jerk and two, I 'd die first.", I say perkily or maybe you will if you don't get lost."

as I take my bending stance eyeing him. Dummy he is swings his fist at me so I use blood bending, and suddenly he's beating himself up.  
I keep at it until he passes out then continue on my way.  
I eventually find a fire nation colony and decide to rent a hawk which I claim to send to my soldier boyfriend a happy birthday but it's really a note so my friends know I'm safe.

The best part was the hawk guys take bribes so getting them to let me was a breeze.  
I was feeling very optimistic that I could catch up after especially after I found, you guessed it a map. So between it and my handy dandy compass I was making decent time and I traveled with caravans when I could pretending to be a boy and acting as a protector against bandits.

The caravans were nice cause then I was less lonely for a little while.

Sokka's p.o.v.

We were sitting in the middle of a swamp eating giant bugs on a stick when a fire nation messenger hawk landed by me looking at me. Last time was cause we accidentally had a fire nation baby in Omashu. But I took the message anyways and instantly the hawk flew off.  
"What is it Sokka?", my sister asks intently as I unroll the scroll to reveal very neat hand writing and at the bottom is Sky's name.

"It's a letter from Sky.", I say them begin to read.

**Sokka,**

**I bribed a fire nation soldier while in disguise to send you this note.  
I'm safe, and I escaped the cave in and airships by finding a good safe hiding spot.  
If this finds you in Omashu beware Azula, she's crazy.  
Also the bag will never really go with the belt.  
I'm working my way back to you guys the long way, so don't worry and I'm no where the hawk is** .

** See you all soon. ** **Love, Sky**

  
"Well at least we know she's safe.", Aang says.  
"Ya.", I say "I can't wait, I miss her."


	22. Finally catching up

Sokka's p.o.v.

In the time since Sky's been gone I've been missing her like crazy. She should be caught up by now right. Since she's been gone we've helped the population of Omashu escape, got stuck in a crazy swamp and got lost, came across a village of dummies burning Aang in effigy and had to free him. And now we have a crazy blind earth bender. The highlight was getting a note from Sky for me.

Now we're trying to set up camp and my sister and Toph are arguing. It was all fine when we were just playing with the bison fur.  
But no they had to argue about chores. I miss Sky, I bet she could break them up, cause no offense Aang's having no luck.  
To my surprise another Hawk arrives with a note and a map leaving me giddy.

Sokka,

miss me much of course you do. Hey I'm staying put an extra night so I can get a reply,  
can you mark your location so I can find you faster. Don't come for me, I'll find you.  
Also, did your boomerang come back.  
I'm safe, tired but safe. Did you know people pay a lot of money for tanned hides?  
If Katara and Toph are arguing stay out of it. They need to work it out.  
But don't waste time setting up camp just eat and sleep  
Also beware the giant metal train thing and Azula.  
Oh since the bag don't match can I have it?

Love Sky  
XOXOXO  
P.s. xoxoxo means hugs and kisses where i'm from

I hurry up and reply while the girls argue as I feel giddy. My girlfriend wrote me. I mark my spot on the map as Aang tries to break up the fight. I see a mark she made with a stick figure saying I'm here making me giddier. She's not that far, but it'll be safer to wait on her or let her catch up.

Unfortunately camp is already set up and Toph is in her rock tent. Oh well it should be ok.  
"What are you so darn giddy about!", my sister suddenly shouts at me.

"Well while you were arguing with Toph, I got and sent a reply to a message from Sky. She's actually pretty nearby now. She just wanted a location so she can find us faster.", I say as I smell the note that smells so much like her. "I can't wait for her to reach us, it's been awhile."

My sister takes the note reading it. "Your girlfriend writes the most random notes.", she says.

"Well I think it's on purpose. And I don't mind.", I say.

"Is it a riddle.", Aang says.

"Nope just a message and warning." , I say.

Sky's p.o.v.  
I awaited the hawks return and thankfully he was fast. It's amazing the favors you can get when a dude needs entertainment for his party.  
So I bribed him with singing at his party for use of the Hawk. It was win win.  
I thanked the guy for the message and headed somewhere to read it, and get some grub.

Sky,  
Of course I miss you, I'm surrounded by two insane bickering benders.  
Yes I marked the map your surprisingly close. And yes my boomerang always  
comes back. Yes you can have the bag, anything you want if you get here  
faster. Thanks for the warnings, stay safe. I love you.  
Sokka

I pulled out the map and my compass as I read the maps locations and was glad to see I was kinda close. So I ate and left.  
I began to follow these gashes in the ground for a few days, when I ran into Iroh. "Hello Iroh, I see Zuko's off wandering.", I say smiling as I reach him.

"Why hello Sky, to what do I owe the pleasure.", he says.  
"I'm catching up to my friends.", I say happily "I know I'm finally close. You know since we're most likely headed the same way I could keep you company.", I say.

"Why I always welcome the company of a beautiful lady.", he says as we both chuckle "So how did you get separated?"

"Cave in. I had to take the long way around.", I say as we continue walking.  
"So what have you been doing in the mean time?" he asks.

"Odd jobs, street performing, fur trader. Stuff to make money for travel expenses as I make my way back to my friends as Well as practice my bending.", I say.

I hear the ground raise up as Iroh grunts oof. "Oops sorry.", she says. I look her over and realize it's Toph. "Sorry Iroh enjoy you tea with Toph, my friends are nearby and in danger. See ya soon guys.", I say taking off in a hurry using my airbending to make me faster as I come across the saddle for Appa and can see two trails. One with two sets of giant lizard tracks and the other with one.

Which to follow. Einy meenie miny moe, catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go. Einy meanie miny moe. Well looks like I get to take on Mai and Tailee . I follow the trail at a run when I find the discarded lizards and slow when I hear the two girls taunting the water tribe siblings. That's it I'm gonna remove Mai's topknot and the ditz's braid for picking on my boyfriend and his sister. That and I don't share well. Hey Sokka's mine. I notch my bow as they have my friends pinned and fire happy since I got both there hair.

"You missed.", Mai says.  
"Who says I missed.", I shout from the tree branch I fired from. "Maybe I wanted to remove that stupid top knot."

"Sky!", Sokka shouts as Mai tosses her daggers as I pull the water out of the air making an ice shield catching them.  
"Your turn.", I say bending the shield in to spikes and flinging the lot at the friends. who try to dodge but end up pinned by my knives as I jump down using my bloodbending to smack there heads together knocking them out.

"Guy's ", I say as I grab my friends and help them on the bison after using my waterbending to unblock there chi.  
I do Katara first. "Your timing was amazing.", Katara says hugging me as we move to double team Sokka.  
"First of all your really hot kicking the crap out of those two girls.", Sokka says while we work.

"Well we gotta get to Aang, he's in a three way fight, Him verse Azula and Zuko who are fighting each other. We'll have to catch up later.", I say as he's mobile while Katara grabs the reigns. He grabs me surprising me in a hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you?", he says crushing me to him.  
"I do cause I missed you too.", I say pecking his cheek before moving to see the abandoned town.  
"Land over there!",Sokka says pointing as I grab my bow.

I jump off Appa with Katara and Sokka as we run into town. I focus on Azula as I notch my bow and fire shooting off her top not.

"Your aims bad you missed.", she says grinning.

"Who says I missed? I wanted to hit that stupid top knot.", I say coldly as her grin turns to anger.

"How dare you peasant!", she says blasting fire at me.

"Watch it with who your calling peasant chica.", I say as I pull water from the air blocking the blast before she fires lightning which I block with an airblast.

"The dual bender.", she says as I jump on the roof dodging as Zuko blasts her. The fighting continues until we have her pinned in a corner.

"Well look at this enemies and traitors, a princess knows when to surrender with ", she starts.

"Bull spit you wouldn't know honor if it bit ya.", I say as she eyes me angrily then fires at me instead of Iroh as I scream from the pain while they fire at the same time.

"Sky!", I hear Sokka call my name as my world goes black as I hit the ground.


	23. Dirty work

Sokka's p.o.v

Azula vanished right as Sky fell her body fully charged. I felt bile come up as I heard her pain filled cry.  
Iroh pulled the volts out of her thankfully so it stops causing damage as we rush to Sky and I grab her as we nod and my sister pulls out the water and starts to work on her. Zuko watches stunned.

Her shirts damaged as I stroke her head.

"Who is she?", Toph asks confused and concerned.

"That's our friend Sky whose been trying to catch up to us. ", Aang says sounding worried "And she's also Sokka's girlfriend."

"Come on baby wake up.", I say oblivious slightly of all else as I hold her while my sister works as all that comes from her is a little pained moan.

"Her pulse is there but its weak.", my sister says worriedly "If Iroh hadn't helped her she would of been worse."  
We loaded her as soon as she was declared ok to move onto Appa and flew away minus the fire benders. I was surprised when sleep finally took me since all I could think about was my hurt girlfriend.

When I did wake it was to a small week voice. "Sokka.", it said as I perked up scrambling over to Sky.

"Baby your awake.", I say as I kneel by those multi-colored eyes pushing the hair out of her face.

"Ya, I'm surprised too. I felt like my insides were being fried.", she says as she winces while I lay down next to where she is and start playing with her hair.

"Well you did take a lot of lightning luckily Iroh bended some out.", I say as she chuckles wincing

"Then maybe things will fall into place faster. Well minus the next few weeks. ", she says "The frustrating thing is there's big stuff coming and I'm bound by the spirits to keep my mouth shut. But it's big stuff, I doubt I can change it on my own."

"Don't worry about fixing or changing what you can't help for now. Just focus on healing for now.", I say wiping a quick tear from her eye.

"Sokka, I'm cold. Can you find me a blanket?", she asks.

"Ya, I can do that.", I say grabbing one and covering her up.

"Thanks Sokka.", she says as she drifts back to sleep "I missed you."

"I missed you too.", I say as I lay back down and go to sleep.

Sky's p.o.v.  
Katara had gone to watch Aang train with Toph for the first time and Sokka was keeping me company. Well on the Brightside he won't get attacked by a moose lion this way. Down side is Aang won't get the spirit needed to stand his ground and earth bend.

I was feeling a lot better but if Sokka didn't go hunt and get caught Aang won't earth bend. But nooo , he was busy babysitting me.  
"Copper for your thoughts.", he says.

"This is gonna sound crazy but if you don't go hunting today Aang won't ever earth bend.", I say as I carve animals into my bow.  
"That does sound crazy, but knowing you there's a reason for it. I'll go when Katara gets back.", he says as he sharpens his boomerang leaning over briefly to peck my cheek. making me giggle cause he has a little stubble.

Toph comes stomping into camp and is ticked.

"You know if you find a way to tick Aang off, like using his staff as a nutcracker maybe he'll get mad enough to earthbend.", I suggest as Sokka smirks at me.

"It's worth a try if nothing else it'll be fun to try and make twinkle toes mad.", she says shrugging.

"Hey Toph could you relieve Sokka from babysitting duty so he can get us some meat. I'm fine but you know how his sister is.", I say.

"Not just my sister, I'm making sure your rest.", he says sternly "Every time I turn around your injured."

"Sure, you need a break from house arrest anyways before you strangle someone. I'm amazed she hasn't hurt you or your sister yet by the fact that she's been so annoyed.", Toph says.

"Fine but no getting into any trouble.", Sokka says grabbing his stuff kissing my head as he leaves.

"So what kinda trouble you wanna cause, oh and Aang has a bag of nuts in his stuff.", I say as she smirks and begins to go through Aang's stuff. I must admit watching Aang trying to not be mad is kinda funny, and I'm trying to hide my laugh even as Katara goes bending with him.

"When Aang goes looking for Sokka follow him but don't help him.", I say as she nods

"Got it, I'm guessing I'll be entertained.", she says

"Ya and if Aang tries to free Sokka he'll get squished.", I say

"Well then I'll go find Sokka and a good seat.", she says leaving as Katara comes to wait with me.

I start to take a nap until I hear Katara shout happily when the three return startling me awake.

"You know sis when I was stuck in that hole it really makes you think about what's important.", Sokka says only to be interrupted by an exuberant Avatar.

"Hey Katara look I can earth bend!", Aang says bending a boulder as Katara forgets all about her brother but I decide to run over and take her place giving him a jumping on hug which he catches blushing.

"Hey glad you made it back safe, I missed ya.", I say as he hugs back before he sets me down while the others are babbling.

"Like I said being in that hole really makes you think about what's important in life.", he says looking at me like it was only us two here as he pushes the loose hair out of my face before he kisses me as he pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ewe Sokka grossing my feet out here!", shouts Toph making us part blushing as he rolls his eyes while Aang and Katara giggle.


	24. The Library

Sokka's p.o.v.

We'd been running all over on Appa taking what the others called mini vacations. I was agitated due to lack of intelligence on the fire nation and I was concerned because my girlfriend hasn't slept well the last two nights. Which means one thing, she knows somethings coming and can't tell us. Whatever it is has to be big. Stupid spirits making her zip her lip. Knowing the future and not being able to tell is so hard on her. I just wish I knew what's got her tense.

I think Toph's the only one whose noticed, but she hasn't questioned Sky's agitation. Unfortunately it's making me cranky too.  
"Sokka come on lets go hunt!", she calls to me as I look up from whittling as the other two train Aang looking over at me as her bow is slung.  
I grab my stuff and jump up.

"Don't have to ask me twice.", I say jogging up to my adorable hunting partner.

"Sokka she's still recovering don't let her overexert!", my sister yells as Sky smirks before rolling her eyes making me smirk in return.

"Don't worry sis I'll keep her out of trouble.", I say as we walk away waving.

"Sure you wanna do that? Keeping me out of trouble gets to be a full time job.", she says as we walk

"It' a big job but someone's gotta do it. ", I say teasing back "Have I told you how much I missed you"

"You did now.", she says grabbing my hand "so we're flying to the Misty Palms tomorrow?"

"Ya these vacations are silly, we should be gathering fire nation intelligence.", I say.

"I got a map I picked up in my bag.", she says surprising me.

"How?", I ask.

"I bought it when I was wandering. ", she says " leave it to me to get caught on the wrong side of the cave in in the two lovers cave."

"Actually the nomads would have driven you up the wall.", I say smirking.

"Ya but the crystals that appear on the ceiling when it's dark would of been pretty.", she says with a sigh.

"There's crystals?", I say.

"Ya that's how the two lovers would find there way through the labyrinth.", she says in a dreamier tone "Was kinda hoping Aang and Katara could of got stuck with the hippies after the second cave in and we'd get stuck wandering alone. "  
I feel my self blushing as I pick over at the light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm sure there's lots of other places we can get lost alone together.", I say.

"Yea.", she says looking at me.

"Yea, now can you tell me what's wrong? You've been tense for days.", I say.

"Sokka something big is coming and I can't tell you but I'm not sure if I can stop it or change it. ", she says "It's just got me overwhelmed."

"Hey what ever it is we'll get through it together.", I say pulling her into a hug "Just try not to do anything crazy that'll get you hurt. "

"I can't promise that Sokka. To change it I may have to try something crazy.", she says looking down.

"Then until it's over I'll just have to keep you in my reach so you stay out of trouble.", I say staring at her as doubts swirl in her eyes "As long as we're together Sky everything will be ok."

"Thanks Sokka.", she says hugging back before kissing me. Gosh I love this girl.

Sky's p.o.v.

The next day we were at the Misty Palms Oasis home of the half melted glacier.

"I guess it's changed a lot in a hundred years.", Aang says.

"So Sky you were saying you had a current map.", Sokka emphasized and I smirked at him. He'd been true to his word. He had not let me leave his sight unless I was changing or going to the bathroom. It made me feel more, I don't know... Reassured everything would be ok.

Even though I still had to figure out what to do about Appa. "Ya let's go inside and I'll pull it out of my bag.", I say "Sides I wanted to try one of the mango smoothies." as I take his hand and drag him in giving two sand benders the stink eye.

"Actually your right since your here I'd like to partake in one of those fruity beverages as well.", he says and I giggle.  
We get ours first and sit at the table with my map as the two of us discuss it while Toph rests her legs."

"It's ok I clean easy.", Aang says and I wince as the stupid professor inspects Aang and they go into talk about the library and I see Sokka's eyebrow raise.

"Guys I think I've just decided on where I want to go. To the library.", Sokka says in a goofy voice that if I wasn't feeling apprehensive would have made me laugh. Soon we were airborne on Appa, everyone but Toph looking for the library, Sokka with his shirt around his head. The cartoon totally underestimated Sokka, he wasn't all scrawny. He actually had a bit of lean muscle on him and as her progressed and did his sword training I knew it would increase. I was looking for the fox or the tower though since I knew that's what we'd find.

"Look there it is!", Toph shouts as everyone looks over the side but me and I chuckle at the joke "That's what it'll sound like if we ever find it. " as she waves her hand over her face reminding the others she is blind.

It made up for the professors annoying questions to me since I was a oddity. Uhg. He tries to touch my hair one more time and I'm gonna throw him off the bison. Dude personal space.

Eventually I spot the fox.

"Hey look a knowledge seeker!", I say as he's about to touch me again creepily catching his attention as he looks at the fox and I relocate to the other side of Sokka. Well here it is Sky, can you save Appa or will I get my rear handed to me trying.

"Sky you coming in.", Sokka says as I'm watching the horizon.

"No.", I say "I'll keep Toph company. You guys be careful."

"Maybe I should wait to,", Sokka says.

"No, your the only one that will make sense of the clues you get and what the device does and tells you.", I say looking at him but when the library sinks get out as fast as you can. " and he nods.

"Just be careful.", he says kissing my head as he and the others go in while I wait outside with Toph. I grab my bow an quiver and attach them as I watch the horizon from atop Appa as Toph leans on him.

"Is it really bad.", Toph asks.

"Ya. It effects the next several weeks.", I say as I watch for the sand benders.

Soon I spot the boats as the tower starts to sink.

"Toph get the library!", I shout as she runs and starts to bend against what ever force pulls the library down.

"Get lost, this Bison belongs to the Avatar!", I shout at them as one blasts sand at me which I airbend away.  
I follow it up by firing a volley skimming the lead creeps face. "Leave!" I make sure my tones authoritative as I stare coldly.

"You missed!", he says.

"Who says I missed?", I say cockily as he looks shocked as I blood bend his buddy to his knees "Now submit and leave or I'll kill every one of you to protect this bison. "as I start to freeze the water in the guys legs with my water bending as he screams in agony.

"Kill the witch then the bison's ours!", shouts the leader as I jump off Appa as they fire nets while I use airblade to cut the nets.

"Appa fly away!", I shout as I get hit by a sand blast knocking me down but I'm not down long as I use my airbending to sandstorm the stuff at the benders.  
Unfortunately a net lands on me but I work to cut myself free as Toph yells my name "Sky!"

"Don't drop the library Toph, I'll be ok.", I say reassuring her as I get out and net another sand bender as Appa starts to roar due to being upset "Appa run please I don't wanna kill them all and can't hold them off if I don't . Its for you safety."

"I'm gonna enjoy making you squeal witch!", he shouts swinging a fist towards me

"Names not witch its Sky Nagamo to you, like it , learn it love it, or I'll carve it into your forehead!", I growl as I kick him in the groin.

Unfortunately I'm busy with him and the three stooges with him so I don't notice a second net wrap around the sky bison until he roars.

"Appa!", I shout as he gets dragged by an airboat as a knife digs into my leg but I use my blood bending to break the idiots arm in half making him scream as another guys yells to muzzle Appa while a knife but hits the back of my head sending my world black.

Sokka's p.o.v.  
I was so excited we were finally out of the library with the murderous owl as I was going on about how to take the fire nation when Aang says some thing that stops me cold.

"Where's Appa?" as Toph's crying.

"Sand benders took him, I can't see her through the sand. Sky's hurt.", she says as I turn to spot my unconscious girlfriend on the ground and run to her .

"Sky!", I shout looking her over as I spot knot on her head and a knife wound in her leg that's bleeding as she's dirty and bruised as Katara comforts Aang about Appa.

She starts to stir as I carry her over to Katara. "Sokka?", she says then her eyes start to tear up "There were to many. Appa wouldn't run!", she says sobbing suddenly into my shirt "I tried, I really did."

"What do we do now?", my sister says while I hold my sobbing girlfriend as Katara starts to patch her up. 


	25. The Desert

Sokka's p.o.v.

After Aang flipped on Sky and Toph we ended up trudging through the desert most of the time Aang less as he was searching for Appa.  
Sky was hurt but wouldn't let Katara heal her because she didn't know how long we'd be stuck in the desert for certain.  
She was so pale after loosing Appa, and from looking at the area and talking to Toph I know Sky fought her hardest.

Currently by my insistence she was riding piggy back as I was trying to be careful not to jostle her leg wound. She had her head resting on my shoulder as her arms were wrapped around me, most likely passed out from pain. Katara was dragging Toph and Aang.

"It's to bad Sky's been sworn to secrecy by the spirits.", Toph says.

"Yea , then we could of all protected Appa!", Aang grunts angrily.

"She did what she could, and after they knocked her out we're lucky they just left her there instead of finishing her off.", Katara says as I feel the dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Also if she told us the spirits would just erase our memories of her and send her back to her world.", I say " Come to think of it she was sacrificing going home to stay and help us. If she wanted to go home she could of told us everything and been long gone, she'd be safe, not hurt by this war that's not her own.

But she made it her own and made us her tribe since in her own world she's family and tribe less now.

Sky eventually opened her eyes as we entered a cave as she started to stir while Toph complained about buzzing.

"Buzzing. ", she says as I set her down taking in her surrounding as I could see alarm bells go off in her eyes. "Wasps! " as she shouts ignoring her pain grabbing my arm dragging me as she ignores her pain out of the cave and the others around the side as the swarm flew out in a straight line. I can tell she must be light headed due to blood loss then I remember her hypoglycemia thing.

"I'm so glad your on our side.", I say

"I'm glad I'm not allergic to bee stings I'd hate to see the epipen for that. ", she says shakily. I start counting hours since the last time she ate and I realize she's gonna have a reaction if she pushes to much harder so I scoop her up bridal style.

"Sokka no!", she says" you need to conserve energy."

"I need to make sure my girlfriend doesn't have a seizure.", I say wishing she was up to arguing but she's to light headed to fight me.  
Eventually we bump into a sand boat and we're on our way thanks to Aang's air bending as I try and figure out how to get Sky's sugar up before she seizes but she's sitting watching like she's trying to ignore her discomfort.

I just hope she stays ok until I can get everyone out of the desert.

Sky's p.o.v.

My side aches, my head hurts, and I'm not sure if my hypoglycemia is going off or it's the knife hit giving me a concussion.  
Once we're on the sand boat I sit alert since I know the sand benders are near.  
Soon we're stopped and despite my dizziness I hear the creep who stabbed me calling us crazy as my heart races like it's pounding out of my chest.

"Hey I know that voice he's the guy who said to muzzle Appa, then said to leave Sky cause she'd die in the desert.", Toph says confirming it as I hear a growl from Aang and Sokka.

"You muzzled Appa!", Aang shouts "You hurt my girlfriend!", shouts Sokka as Aang starts to go into the Avatar state as I pull my self to a bending stance.

"You better hope one of my friends stop him, and me cause if he doesn't kill you I might.", I say using my blood bending to trap him as the world sounds as if I'm under water.

"Look he's on his way to Ba sing se. I'll lead you safely out of the desert.", says the creep as I feel Sokka hug me as I begin to freeze his insides as he screams and pleads, while Katara starts to talk Aang down.

"It's ok Sky, I got ya. ", Sokka whispers in my ear while the guy screams in pain from his legs freezing on the insides as I release him due to extreme dizziness as the spots in my eyes start as he uses his body to support me.

"Sokka.", I say looking up at him.

"Ya Sky.", he says.

"I'm gonna pass out now.", I say as I drop as the spots in my eyes get to be to much but I don't hit the ground as the darkness takes me.

Sokka's p.o.v.

I swiftly catch her lifting her bridal style as Katara talks Aang down and when he's down he looks quite alarmed at Sky's state and digs through his pouch as we begin to be led out by the sand benders. I try to focus on getting out not how pale my girlfriend looks, occasionally sending deadly glares at the sand benders and especially the creep that stabbed her.

When we finally find a place to rest I lay her down on a bedroll Katara lays out as she finally has enough water to heal Sky's leg and head as Aang hands me a bag of dried fruit he had in his pouch to help get her sugar up when she wakes as we slowly get some water in her to start.  
When she does wake she's still shaking as I get her to eat the food slowly and help propping her up on me.

"Thanks guys.", she says tiredly resting on me as I hold her tightly "We need to get to Ba Sing Se." she adds as I shush her.  
"Rest you need to let your sugar get back up.", I say as she closes her eyes drifting off. 


	26. serpents pass

Sky's p.o.v.

I leaned against Sokka as we went over our maps as we discussed the routes to Ba Sing Se. I was trying to feel positive but I'm not aloud to tell my future knowledge and it's frustrating. Stupid spirits. I let out a quick sigh as we discuss the serpent's pass. It's not like it matters we'll end up going that way anyways.

"Sky that's the fifth time in the last hour you've sighed. Are you sure you don't need rest, maybe your still tired.", Sokka says.

"No, I'm just mad and frustrated at the stupid spirits. It's frustrating when you can't change the future or can't tell some one so you can cause a stupid spirit's tied my hands. I knew Sokka, I knew they'd come for Appa. I just wasn't enough.", I say studying the map "And there's more big crap like that and worse coming up."

The water tribe warrior grabs me and makes me look at him, as his gaze meets mine  
"Hey, it'll be ok. I know you did everything you could , and I'm just glad your safe.", he says looking at me "Look even without the futurey knowing stuff your still an amazing friend and have been a big help. I don't know what but you've already changed on your own, but I have a feeling we'd of been in a lot more hurt without you here. You saved my life on more than one occasion."

I chuckle cause he has no idea about the shirishu trap, or the money I've made and been adding to the bags secretly by singing in the fishing village and the fire nation village. I smirk at him, he always knows what to say to me it seems "You have no idea Sokka."

"Why am I not surprised, one of these days you'll have to tell me.", he says

"Some day.", I agree as water lands on our maps.

"great just great , you got water all over our maps, and one of them is over a hundred years old.", Sokka grumbles.

"I got this one babe.", I say water bending the water off of them smirking.

"Thanks Sky.", he says.

"So which route are we taking?", Aang says.

"The serpant's pass.", I say as we roll up our map as a couple come up the road.

Then as expected we run into the couple and escort them to the secret ferry dock, where Toph threatens the annoying lady as I watch for the pregnant couple which I can't find. I was so hoping to keep them from losing there tickets.

"What ya doin.", Katara asks me.

"Trying to spot that couple , I lost track and I had a feeling if I don't they'll lose there tickets.", I say as I continue to scan the crowd.

"Avatar Aang you have to help us.", shouts the man running our way.

"To late again, I never did figure out how they lost there tickets.", I say sighing as Katara rubs a circle on my back and looks sympathetic.

"Looks like we're taking the pass after all.", I say shaking my head in irritation as Aang talks to them and then tries to convince the lady while Sokka talks to Suki. I feel a sinking feeling as I watch her flirt with him as he acts oblivious.

"Don't worry Sky he's and idiot, but he loves you.", Katara says placing the hand on my shoulder and I set my hand on it gratefully

"Thank's Katara." , I say "Just focus on Aang though, he's taking Appa hard and your the only one who can pull him out of this." and she nods.

"Thanks Sky.", she says as she goes over to our Avatar whose in one of multiple grief stages bouncing between happy and unfeeling.

Soon we're entering the pass, and Suki has joined us. Now I love Suki, but oh joy she's a possible cannon love interest for Sokka, the only thing I have on my side is no one wrote who Sokka married and it never came up in Legend of Korra. That and he is currently my boyfriend now.

"Wonder why it's called the serpant's pass.", asks Katara.

"Ya I expected it to be more windie like a serpent.", Sokka says

"Oh that's due to the giant sea serpent in the water.", I say looking up as everyone looks at me.

"Giant sea serpent.", Sokka whines, as the ground breaks but I catch his arm yanking him up.

"I'm ok.", he says and I smirk .

"We've got worse things to worry about in 5, 4, 3 ,", and a fire ball flies at us "Duck!", I say knocking him down as Toph puts up a rock wall to  
defend us.

"Thanks Toph awesome job!", I say and she grins.

"Sky be more careful you could of been hurt.", Sokka scolds as we run from the fire nation.

"Excuse me for not letting you get incinerated!", I say rolling my eyes once we're clear we find a spot to camp for the night I avoid the stupid cliff but Suki tries to and Sokka freaks and makes her move. But Suki gets annoyed with him. Gosh I need a walk, as Katara gets mushy with Aang, and Sokka freaks with Suki some more, I roll my eyes. I go ahead a little ways along the rocks away from everyone trying to see if I can spot the serpent.

I watch the water carefully from the other side of a rock hoping to spot the creature. I remember when I used to surf with my dad, as I watch the water. I wonder if I should head back , cause Suki will kiss Sokka . I shove down the feelings as I picture someone else kissing Sokka. I check the area out trying to find an alternate pass with no luck.

I head back slowly taking a flanking route over the rocks knowing only Toph will catch my approach.  
"I'm sorry Suki, but I'm in love with Sky. She's crazy, smart, brave, and an amazing hunter. If it weren't for you I wouldn't of fully realized how great she is. ", I hear Sokka say as I hop on top another boulder.

"Oh well I'm sorry, and your right she seems nice, where is she?", she asks.

"Knowing her she's coming up with some crazy scheme.", Sokka says as I smirk.

Sokka's p.o.v.

"Actually handsome I was scouting.", comes my girlfriend's playful tone from the top of a rock looking down at us.

"How much did you hear or see?", Suki says.

"Enough, but I knew this was gonna happen ahead of time, I have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised at the outcome.", she says cocking her head cutely as her green and blues swirl in her eyes that I love to look into before she jumps off the rock using her airbending to soften her landing in front of us.

"So what did you learn scouting?", Suki asks uncertain, doubtful sounding.

"That there isn't a easier way.", Sky says looking at Suki .

"Sure you weren't spying on your boyfriend.", she says.

"Yup, already knew this talk was coming, the only difference is Yue hasn't turned into the moon.", Sky says "I was prepared for any consequences of it. Including that you would kiss him, and confess."

"I knew it you had to be there the whole time.", Suki says but Sky nodded her head. Wait she sad Yue wasn't the moon.  
"Toph how long was I on that boulder!", Sky shouts

"7 minutes.", Toph shouts "Not long, she was off for a while." as Sky holds her hand pointing Toph's way rolling her eyes.

"Point proven.", I say "Besides Sky doesn't lie, she holds to a honor code." which earns me a smile remembering our many late night talks when I've asked about her tribe and home.

"Well get some rest then guys we're gonna have a blast getting through the pass.", Sky says sarcastically meaning code for it's gonna be a pain in the but and possibly dangerous.

"Wait up Sky I'll help you with your bed roll.", I shout running after her taking her hand as I think of what Sky said. Shoot she was prepared that I was gonna accept Suki's confession. She was probably scouting preparing herself for me to break up with her. "And Sky, you don't have to worry about any other girls, no girl could come close to as amazing as you are." as she looks at me.

"Your pretty amazing yourself Sokka ,don't doubt that.", she says kissing my cheek making me blush.

The next morning we started towards the pass only for it to be under the water.

"Katara , Aang can you help me part the water.", Sky says and the other two nod as the water parts. " Sokka, Suki, stay close to the couple and there daughter and keep an eye out for the serpent." Is it wrong to find Sky in command mode hot. As we pass through I do see something moving in the water.

"Did you see that Suki?", I ask  
"Aang, you and Katara take the front, I'll take the rear in case the serpent attacks.", Sky says letting us pass her as the serpent jumps through at us but Toph''s wall comes up to block us as Sky watches it. "Run! I'll try and slow him down."  
As Sky pulls out a rope and some how lasso's the serpent getting on it's back as we run along while the bent water starts to come down.

"Help I can't swim", Toph shouts as Suki swims out to her and grabs her while I watch for my girlfriend in horror as she rides the serpent.

I watch as Sky shoots out of the water on a spout then uses her staff to fly our way as the angry serpent goes the other way and my girlfriend lands in front of us.

"Sky that was amazing!", Aang says excited.  
"Still not as scary as bull riding.", Sky says smiling soaked to the bone as the pregnant lady groans.

"The baby's coming.", she says.

"Now can't it wait!", I shout.

"Um, you can't exactly keep a baby in when it's ready to come. It's kind of like if you have explosive diarrhea after you eat some bad fish.", Sky says "Only ten thousand times more painful due to pushing a watermelon out a hole the size of a grape."

"It'll be ok, I've helped gran gran deliver hundreds of babies.", Katara says

"I'll help you Katara.", Sky says as Katara gives orders.

"Are you sure Sky?", Katara says.

"Ya a girl in foster care went into labor and I had to deliver for her cause help took to long." Sky says firmly

Three hours later and one pass out by me, and the baby was here. The baby looked so squishy but as Sky held it, her eyes full of affection, while handing it to the mother I couldn't help feeling warm at the sight of her holding a baby.

Sky slipped out while Aang and Katara visited with the parents alone and I found her washing her hands up.

"Hey.", I say and she grins at me.  
"Hey.", she says.

"Is there anything you can't do?", I say

"Throw a boomerang.", she says smirking


	27. The Drill

Sky's p.o.v.

It didn't take Aang long to return as we neared the gate and tell us about the drill. And as we spoke to the general we learned they had been ineptly taking care of it.  
"No one's gotten in before.", he says as he denies our help.

"what about the great fire dragon of the west he broke in.", Toph says.

"Uh yes but he was quickly expunged.", he says

"Those who don't learn from there history are doomed to repeat it.", I say as Sokka puts an arm over my shoulder.

"Ah but I have an elite team of earth benders set to attack right now called the Terra team.", he says

"That's what we need a team name.", Sokka says.

"That's all well and great but unless they can metal bend, or can fight hand to hand there gonna get there but's handed to them.", I say watching as the team approaches the drill as Sokka tries to think of team names.  
And as predicted Tai Lee and Mai beat them like there a bunch of kindergarteners.

I look at the leader as he looks nervous.  
"I didn't even have to see that to know that but kicking was brutal.", Toph says.

"May I request your help Avatar?", he says as the rest look at me and Sokka.

"What am I the only one that can come up with a plan?", Sokka says.

"Well crazy plans are kind of you and Sky's area.", Toph says "Your the plan people.

"Your the best at these things.", Aang says as Katara nods.

"That's a lot of pressure.", Sokka says

"Katara lets patch up these earth benders, I'm sure something will come as we talk to them.", I say

As we go in Katara questions while I heal them and they explain what happened with Mai and Tai lee.

"Tai lee, she don't look dangerous , but she knows the body it's like she takes you down from the inside out.", Katara says as me and Sokka's eyes widen as I remember and he gets an idea.

"That's it.", we both say together as the rest look at us.

"We'll take it down inside.", Sokka says.

"Because that's where it's weak points are.", I say slamming my fist on my palm.

Soon we're making our way over and infiltrating inside the drill while Toph waits outside.

"You sure.", Sokka says.  
"Ya I can't see in that metal thing.", Toph says.

"I can't wait till you invent metal bending.", I say to her as I climb in with Aang, Katara and Sokka as Toph's eyes widen.

"Wait I invent metal bending! Awesome!", she says as we head in.

"We need to locate the braces.", I say as Sokka nods breaking a pipe.

"Why's you do that?", Katara says.

"We need a blue print or map.", I say.

"And when an engineer comes to fix it we'll take the blueprints.", Sokka says.

"So hide then we can freeze him.", I say and we all do Katara and Aang me and Sokka.  
He finally appears and I trap him blood bending him while Katara encases him in ice and Sokka grabs the blue prints.

"Thank you.", Sokka says as we look over the blue prints.

"We just need to cut this beam.", he says.

"No Sokka cutting one beam will take to long, we need to cut these beams halfway then we need to crush from the outside.", I say as we reach the first beam.

"Sky have I ever told you I love having a crazy genius for a girlfriend.", he says

"You could tell me a little more often but we better wait till the three of us are done cutting posts before company arrives.", I say as we get to work while Sokka "Encourages."

"Sokka shut up!", Katara says.

"Hey I'm helping by cheering.", he says.

"Sokka I love you and don't take this the wrong way but if you don't shut up I'm gonna turn you into a popsicle.", I say as he gulps.

Eventually we finish the last one as I move just as a knife grazes my hair.

"Hey Azula, you were right it was the Avatar.", Tai lee says "and friends.", flirtier looking at Sokka who gulps while I draw water from the air and send ice knives flying at Tai Lee with a brutal grin. Soon Aang's dealing with Azula as he tries to get out to crush the drill while the three of us deal with Mai and Tai Lee.

"How about I cut that cocky grin off your face.", Mai says tossing a knife at me as I dodge blasting Ice daggers back at her chasing after the others.

"Then I'll still be cute and loveable while your an old sour lady with a hundred cats .", I say as we reach the slurry where Sokka encourages Katara to jump in while I shout "Last one out has spar Toph in a mud puddle!" as I jump in whooping as I slide out and I hear Sokka and Katara behind me as I land and move giving them space as I get ready to bend back the slurry.

"Bend the slurry in!", Sokka shouts as I'm already bending it in when Tai lee tries to come down.

"Way ahead of you babe!", I shout "Toph!"

"Shut up Sokka I'm doing it.", Katara says

"Just bend the slurry woman!", he shouts as Katara fires slurry at him and Toph comes.  
"Toph bend the rocks and mud in the slurry so we can plug the hole then when Aang crushes it it'll explode!", I say as she nods and gets to work.

Sokka's p.o.v.

I cheer on the girls as they bend the slurry.

It's my girlfriend whose caught my attention the most as she's focused on the task.  
She surprised me when we read the blue prints together, I wonder what else she can do.

Soon we hear the thud as the thing collapses and starts to explode covering the area in slurry as we get away into the walls after destroying the drill.

"My kingdom for a bath.", Sky says and we all laugh as she smiles.  
Soon we're all given a chance to clean up before we enter the city as Sky watches the train we're about to get on.

"Welcome to the city of secrets.", she says rubbing her arms completely serious. That look tells me she's expecting something big and bad and it scares her.

"What ever it is Sky, we'll get through it together.", I say pulling her into my side.  
"Sokka the magnitude is overwhelming.", she says leaning her head on me.

"I don't know what it is , but I promise Sky I'll protect you.", I say. 


	28. Welcome to Ba Sing Se

Sokka's p.o.v.

We were finally on the train into Ba sing se, and boy was it big. Sky was leaning her head on my shoulder taking a cat nap, because she said she didn't wanna hurt some one in the car we'd meet cause they annoyed her. And currently we're with our tour guide Joo dee, and I got to say I can see where Sky's coming from. She is very irritating. Like now we moved to the carriage and kept bringing up needing to speak to the king, and she keeps changing the subject.

"Uhg I always hated the Joo dee's in these episodes!", Sky says her eyes popping open looking at Joo dee irritated. "Soon as we're to the house I'm fixing your little red wagon. I can't stand what stupid parrot woman these are, it's like Joo Dee want a cracker! " Sky's eyes were currently gray as she looked at our guide with distain.

"Sky be nice she's just doing her job.", Katara says glaring at her as Sky rolls her eyes "Well then why won't she just take us to deliver the info so we can look for Appa."

"Cause we're being handled, Sky's got a point.", Toph says.

"Pinocchio had strings and was less of a puppet than she is. The only difference is you can't see her strings.", Sky says looking into Joo dee's eyes and I notice Joo Dee flinch at the cold emotionless gaze Sky has switched to. I gotta admit I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end cause her look is pretty scary.

Soon we arrive at a house which we're told will be ours during the duration of our stay and that she'll escort us anywhere we want. Which starts as a failed attempt to ask around about Appa, and the war as all the people seem scared of Joo dee and Joo Dee seams scared of Sky who by the time we return to the house looks fed up as she spins to face her.

"Joo Dee!", she shouts as Joo Dee turns to walk away only to face Sky who walks up to her.

"The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai!"

Then it gets creepy, as Joo dee's eyes glaze over "I will be happy to attend." Sky says something quiet enough so only Joo dee can hear and me cause I'm close enough.

"Tell your puppet master to lay off, cause I know. So stay out of our way or things best hidden will be brought to surface sooner than her wants. Other wise he'll be short one puppet king." I notice the fear in Joo Dee's eyes as she runs away practically as she leaves us.

"Wow you were harsh on her Sky.", Katara says.

"Katara, she's a puppet, a toy to her master. I just wanted to put a little fear in her and her master.", Sky says watching Joo Dee leave "There's actually many Joo Dee's and there all brain washed puppets. What you have to understand Katara is not everything in this city is as it appears. It's full of conspiracies, like Joo Dee is part of a big one. I can tell you cause it'll save you five minutes of frustration that none of this city knows the war exists except for the refuges. It's actually one of the biggest conspiracies here. Joo Dee's job is to see that word of the war does not spread from us and to make it harder to find Appa which is on the way here but not here yet. Also it's to keep us from the King whose no more than a figure head."

"That was the puppet King you referred to and why you called Joo Dee a puppet.", Toph says and Sky nods.

"The Joo Dee's and there giant creepy fake smiles and parrot like scripts always tick me off, in fact we may have a different Joo Dee tomorrow. Although cause I exposed this one we may get one sooner.

"So Appa will be here soon.", Aang says looking hopeful.

"Ya, he'll be here after he escapes his captors, then Azula, visit's a guru then comes looking for you only for Long Feng's people to catch him. Just be patient Lil Bro.", Sky says looking at Aang with a smirk "Just do the searching heavily and normally when you do. "

Sky's p.o.v.

The next morning we all sat scattered around the room as me and Toph played a game where we bounced a ball back and forth while she ate.

"Hey guys I know how we're going to see the king.", Katara says holding out a flyer.

"Bear's birthday party?", I ask.

"Uh ya, it's tonight we can sneak in.", Katara says.

"Ha you guys will never blend in a high society crowd. You got no manners.", Toph says as I chuckle.  
"Your not exactly miss manners yourself.", Katara says.

"Ah but I learned them and chose to leave.", Toph answers " You never learned any."

"Actually I did Toph, it's just more fun to be a Tomboy.", I say as Toph smirks at me  
"Ya got that right!", she says.

"Hey you can teach us.", Sokka says as I chuckle

"Hey I'm already learning four elements how hard can manners be.", Aang says as he and Sokka begin to mess around.

"A pain in the but, debutante class was heck I'd rather fight Azula.", I say with a shiver "Only went cause it was expected of me to learn from my mom."

"I could probably teach it to Katara, and Sky knows but you guys would be lucky to pass as bus boys.", Toph says.

"Whoa whoa, count me out I won't blend in due to my hair color. You have to have your hair fixed up and mine is.", I start

"Not a color that would blend in. She's right even if she came even with manners she'd stick out like a sore thumb.", Sokka says.

"I could help you guys stake out the outside.", I say shrugging.

"So that settles it, you girls sneak in and let us in the back.", Aang says.

Soon me and the boys are watching the back door and I'm studying the bus boys.

"Hey Sokka are you thinking what I'm thinking?", I say hearing the party mention needing more help.

"Ya , me and Aang should go in as bus boys. ", he says as I smirk "I love it when your on the same wave length."

"Ya I know.", I say

"Will you be here ok?", Aang says

"Actually I will most likely see you back at the house.", I say "So take care. " At that I give Sokka a quick kiss before the run off and watch as they sneak in before returning to the house which is dark and I hear movement. I turn on a lantern and am greeted by three dai li agents.

"Long Feng sent you boys to play didn't he?", I ask as the first rock comes at me but I role to the side and run for the boys room as I take my knife and purposely slice my hand open as I open the door placing my hand print on the wall and floor stabbing his bed and imbedding my hunting knife floor so my friends will know why I'm gone. before I jump out the window as they barge into the room.

"Better keep up boys I like to play with my toys before I break them.", I say jumping out the window and breaking in a run as more agents join as I dodge and jump avoiding them using my bending to block. Soon A large rock hits me knocking me down only for the ground to wrap me up as a bag goes over my head.

I listen carefully as I'm loaded into a cart and I hear it move as the ground changes then I hear water drip like I'm in some kind of cave system. Soon I'm pushed against a wall where I'm shackled before the bag is ripped off.

"Hello princess so glad to finally meet you.", says a cocky voice as I'm face to face with Long Feng and his stupid smirk


	29. Lake Lao gai

Sky's p.o.v.

I sat in the chair as they were attempting to hypnotize me for the who knows whatith time. Every time it fails they water board me hoping to weaken my mind to the brain washing. That's the thing about hypnosis, it don't work on everyone. But boy were they hopeful.  
Long Feng often attended the sessions and would leave more frustrated. I knew the bison would be here soon and I'd heard Jet's screams a few days ago.

I missed my friends , but I missed Sokka most. I was tired, hungry, and in pain. Not to mention irritated. I'd been here for days maybe weeks when I'd heard the first roars of the bison and caught a glimpse of him being dragged by. I knew then that either I'd escape through when Zuko and Iroh came or my friends as I began to plan and calculate.

My wrists were currently bound tightly with stone bonds as I tried to think, but I didn't have long to think cause I heard my door open and they tried there brain washing again only to discover another failure and soon I'm experiencing the waterboarding again.

Sokka's p.o.v.

This stinks , now not only are we missing a bison but I'm missing a girlfriend. When we returned the night of the party Sky was gone but her knife covered in blood was stabbed in my bed and there were signs of a fight in my room , but the path ended at the window telling me Sky didn't leave as a joke or willingly. So here I was trying to draw Sky and the Bison for posters while the others were gone. Appa was easy, buy know drawing could do Sky justice.

Her pretty hair, the way it hangs in spirals around her face. The way her eyes change from blue to green to gray. The way her smile or laugh can brighten a room, and how kissable her lips look. There are so many things I can't draw into a poster that make her.

I sat up against the chair again as I pulled out her knife, knowing she wouldn't normally leave it behind willingly as I pulled it out and studied it noting it was made out of some kind of bone or antler of a animal I haven't seen yet. The handle and blade have strange carvings and the sheath which was found on the floor is leather with the design's burnt onto it. come to think of it she'd carved similar marks into her bow.

"Hey guys we're back from the printer!", Katara shouts holding up a picture of Appa.

"Look how they did.", Aang says.

"Hey I thought we agreed I was gonna design the posters. ", I say holding up my Appa.

"What's that on his back?", Aang says.

"That's his arrow?", I say exasperated.

"Well I think it looks awesome.", Toph says as I start to thank her then remember she's blind and messing with me.

"What about Sky's poster?", The earth bender asks.

"They couldn't draw her right.", Katara says.

"They kept drawing her bald or looking like a fire bender.", Aang says.

"How about we put these out and find Appa then we'll work on Sky.", my sister says as I nod with a sigh.

"I just wish I knew she was ok. I hate not knowing, and It feels like I'd just gotten her back. ", I say

"Don't worry we'll find her.", Toph says.

Sky's p.o.v.

I listen as the bison roars again as I faintly hear battle sounds from the next room as my tormentors leave to join the fray as I can now hear running. So I shout hoping he hears me. "Sokka!", I shout with my scratchy throat after I cough up more water "Sokka!" I continue to shout as loud as I can as I hear voices and the door flings open and I'm met with a familiar pair of blue eyes full of worry and concern, that I was relieved to see.

"Sky!?", he shouts as he rushes to undo my bonds by cutting me free as I shiver from the cold water covering me. "Baby I was so worried what did they do to you." as he scoops me up bridal style "You've lost weight."

"Ya I know I look like a hot mess.", I say as he smirks before crashing his lips on mine and holds the kiss.

"Well your my hot mess.", he says carrying me out "I got Sky!", he shouts as I close my eyes.

"Omigosh she looks awful.", Katara says bending the water off me and my clothes and for the first time in days I'm dry as I hear Sokka 's heart beat.

"Lets find Appa and get out.", Aang says as we go to where I hear a gasp about Jet but I'm busy with my almost seizure due to lack of food.

"Let me heal him.", Katara shouts.

"No go Katara I'll be fine.", Jet says.

"Go we'll take care of Jet.", Says smellerbee "If you want we can take her too."

"No I'm not putting her down till she's away from her and safe.", I hear Sokka says as move closer.

"Appa's gonna be here soon.", I say "Find Long Feng."

"Got it baby.", he says and soon I hear the roar as I can hear the bison enter and Long Feng's scream as Appa throws him before Aang helps Sokka get me on as we take off and I can feel Sokka's body squishing me as he hangs onto me so I don't fall of the bison. At the moment the weight is comforting since I've been tied to a chair for days.

When we're enough of a distance away we land and everyone Hugs the bison and then me and Sokka hovers protectively.  
"Here eat, you look like your having a seizure.", Sokka says handing me a plum as I lean on the bison while Katara heals my body and I slowly eat it feeling my body slowly start to even out as he fumbles in his bag and hands me another fruit just as quick.

"Sokka do you always carry food.", Toph says.

"Yes but it's normally dried fruit or jerky.", Katara says.

"I try to keep a fruit in it when I can due to her hypoglycemia thing. I nearly had a heart attack the first time so I promised to always be prepared. She always looks after us, someone need to look after her.", Sokka says and I can't help but smile at that.

Sokka's p.o.v.  
She'd lost some weight but she still looked amazing when she smiled up at me and forgetting the others here since I was kneeling by her as I captured her lips and my friends made ewe noises.

"How am I ever gonna keep you out of trouble.", I say and she smirks rolling her eyes when I pull away.

"Good luck with that.", Sky says 


	30. THe earth king

Sokka's p.o.v.

We stood discussing our next course of actions. "We got Appa and Sky back we should just fly in and tell the Earth King about the eclipse and Long Feng!", I say excitedly "We're on a roll now."

"One good day's not exactly what I'd call a roll.", Katara says as Sky stands next to me her arms crossed eyes swirling deep in thought. Bruising and cuts are still visible but it's not as bad. But her voice is a little horse.

"I agree lets ditch this city.", Toph says.

"Well we do have Appa as evidence of the conspiracy.",Aang says.

"And there's the drill proving the war exists, if we take the king there it should be plenty.", Sky says looking at me.

"What about lake Laogai. ", Katara asks.

"Soon as we reach the King all evidence of that horrible place will get erased.", she says as a shadow crosses over her eyes a moment. I'm still not certain what happened to her but as soon as we were alone I'd ask. "What ever we decide we need to choose soon cause this bay is gonna be swarming with Dai Li."

"So what do yo guys say do we go?", I say.

"I'm game, I'm in the mood to kick some tail, what about you Toph.", Sky says rubbing her wrists that have marks from the shackles as Toph smirks as she pounds her fist into her palm.

"You know it Sky, I'm in.", she says .

"Me too we need to show the king what's happening in his city.", Aang says.

"Then I guess we're all in.", Katara says.

"Then we need to take off now the Dai Li are coming.", Sky says pointing to some ships coming our way and we all nod climbing onto the large bison.

I take my spot next to Sky so if she needs help hanging on I can but also so I know she's still here as the bison takes off and before we know it we're fighting our way through the palace. Sky has to rely on hand to hand and bending due to her weapons being back at the house minus her knife. She still manages to knock her share of heads in as she gets our backs or fronts until we finally reach the earth king.

"Arrest them they're enemies to try and hurt the earth king.", shouts Long Feng as Sky glares at the minister.

"No we mean peace, we just wanna talk.", Aang says.

"That's hard to believe while your holding weapons.", The King says.

"Ok everyone drop them.", I say and we do and like that we have rock shackles on. If looks could kill the Glare Sky's giving Long Feng would have him incinerated.

"Take the Avatar and his friends and lock them up.", he says and gives Sky a look that honestly grosses me out. Is he lusting my girlfriend.

"Wait the avatar.", the king says excitedly.

We then explain the war and conspiracy to him while cuffed after the bear licks Aang, convincing him to trust us.

"I like your story but I find it hard to believe that my most trusted advisor has been keeping such a big secret from me.", he says.

"Check his leg the bison bit him.", Sky says emotionless.

"No I'm not lifting my robe that's indecent.", he says as Sky gets an evil look.

"Hey Aang do you feel a sneeze coming on?", she asks and Aang's face brightens as he sneezes so hard Long Feng is knocked over and the bison bite is revealed and we take the king out to show him the bison's teeth proving the origin of the bite.

"Hey King Kue how would you like a bison ride.", Sky says as we stand there now unshackled and he looks thrilled like a little kid as she smirks. Soon we're on the Bison.

"Where first?", Aang says.

"The drill, Long Feng's having the stuff under the lake cleaned up as we speak.", Sky says clenching her fist as he nods and we take off for the wall where the drill is shocking the general.

When the King's eyes land on the fire nation sign on the drill every thing we've been saying is confirmed.

"Sir I can explain, it's a new building project. You know how bad local products work.", Long Feng says as we all glare at him.

"General arrest Long Feng.", the King says and the Dai Li guys take him away.

"Princess Sky, we could of made a wonderful music together.", he says as Sky looks annoyed "You just needed to submit."

"Long Feng I'm not weak minded enough for your brain washing to work, let alone think lowly enough of myself to willingly submit to a slimy snake like you.", she says her voice dripping with ice.

Sky's p.o.v.

Soon we've received our mail or well my friends have gotten there mail. Me being from another world gets no mail. And we're discussing what to do.

"So what do we do.", Toph says.

"It looks like we split up for now.", Katara says.

"we just got the family back together.", Aang whines.

"We'll be ok, we won't be apart long.", I say squeezing Sokka's hand under the table which he returns.

"One of us has to stay and help with the invasion.", Sokka says furrowing his eyebrow.

"I'll stay Sokka, you go see dad.", Katara says

"I'll stick around and help Katara.", I add thinking of all the crap that about to go down.

"No Sky, you and Sokka need some time together after you've been captive and separated before that too.", Katara says.

"Katara you are the best sister ever!", Sokka says thrilled as he hugs her.

"I can drop you off on my way to the temple" Aang says.

"Thanks Lil Bro.", I say smiling at him as he smiles at my nickname for him.

Later that night I climb on the roof of our house as everyone sleeps. I stare at the stars and soon I have company

"Sky there you are.", comes the voice of my boyfriend as he comes to lay by me.

"Hey Sokka.", I say turning my head to face him.

"I've been meaning to ask, the day of the party what happened. And what happened while you were held.", he asks which causes me to sit up.

"You really wanna know?", I ask looking ahead as I hear him shift and then he pulls me into his lap.

"Yes.", he says rubbing my wrists before moving my face to look at him and see the concern in his eyes.

"I was ambushed by Long Feng at the house. Then I was dragged below Lake Laogai where he alternated between attempting to brain wash me and using waterboarding to weaken my will so the hypnosis would takes.", I say looking down.

"What's waterboarding.", he asks

"It's a form of torture where your practically being drown.", I say and he tightens his grip on me.

"I'm so sorry Sky I should of been here to protect you.", he says.

"Don't be, you saved me. That matters more.", I say as I set a hand on the side of his face before kissing him which he returns as he holds me close to him like I'll disappear. My arms wrap around his neck while he has one on the side of my face and another around my waist. I love moments like this cause it's just us. Not they world , not the future knowing crap. Just a boyfriend and girlfriend being together.

I may not now what happens after the comet, but as long as I can stay with Sokka I'm ok I don't wanna go home, My family's here now and my homes with him.


	31. Crossroads 1

Sokka's p.o.v.

Sky seemed really nervous the next day as we got ready to ride with Aang to see my dad. It's either she's nervous cause it's my dad or she knows something and can't tell. She also had nightmares last night. Katara had to wake her and I'd come running in as the look of fear was all over her face. We were now all packed and she was nervous but she seemed in good spirits.

"Sky are you gonna be ok.", I ask as I finally pull my girlfriend aside.

"I got visited and threatened by a spirit last night.", she says looking down as my eyes widen "Something big and bad is coming and she reminded me I can't tell about it. If I do she'll send me back to my world and erase my existence from your memories. " and I can see her shaking. Her eyes loaded with guilt. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt but I don't know what to do."

I grab her shoulder and tilt her head so she's facing me. "Sky whatever happens, happens. It'll all work out, and if we can't prevent it all then I won't hold it against you. I honestly wish you didn't know so much, because it's to much weight for you alone Sky. Also I couldn't stomach losing you again. Even if you were erased you'd be a missing gap.", I say cupping her face as I look into her eyes as the blues and greens swirl together with emotions. I need her like I need to breath, how could some spirit just threaten to rip us apart.

I crash my lips to hers as I pin her against the wall moving my hand to her hair. "Sky just do what you do best, and stay with us the future danged."

"Sky! Sokka! It's time to go!", Aang shouts catching our attention.

"Come on, it's time for you to meet my dad.", I say smiling as I lean my head on hers.

"When if he doesn't like me.", she says as I lead her to the bison.

"Your amazing he can't hate you.", I say as we get to where everyone waits.

"Wow I can' t believe this is goodbye.", Katara says

"I hate goodbyes , how about just see you later.", Sky says nodding her head.

Sky hugs Toph tight and says something quietly making Toph's eyes light up. She then hugs my sister and soon we're group hugging and me and Sky are headed to Chameleon Bay with Aang to see my dad.

"Aang even if it's hard, do what the guru says.", Sky says as we fly and he turns and looks at her.

"Of course I will.", he says grinning and she nods.

Soon we're in Chameleon bay and we're being led to my dad's tent entrance. Now I'm nervous but Sky must know cause she places a comforting hand on my arm.

Soon my dad turns his head and I'm enveloped in a huge hug.

"Sokka I'm so glad to see you.", he says

"I missed you to dad.", I say smiling as we brake from the hug as he looks up.

"And whose this?", he says gesturing to Sky suspiciously.

"Dad this is Sky. My girlfriend.", I say as I pull her in front of me.

"Pleased to meet you.", she says extending her hand "Sokka's told me so much about you." as he studies her.

"Pleased to meet you Sky. From what Bato tells me your pretty gutsy.", he says shaking it.

"Dad she's practically a crazy genius. ", I say wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well I look forward to getting to know you Sky. ", he says smiling at her.

Sky's p.o.v.

I was trying to hold my laugh even those it was at father and son' more than there jokes. The were discussing the stinker mines. I loved watching Sokka smile so happy to have his dad back even for a little while. It made me miss my dad. We used to do so much crazy stuff together.

If he hadn't died he would be here and I'd of won when I returned to compete for the snowboarding medal. But I could reminisce later.  
I knew there was gonna be a battle here soon that we'd miss, and we'd be in our own fight in Ba se sing.

The question is when I arrive do I follow Sokka or go with Aang. The problem is I'm not sure if I can save Aang. I can try but it's so out numbered. Soon the alarm sounds and Sokka is told to suit up, and I get my arms to as I join him as they prepare. We share a grin and a nod.

"Stay safe.", he says to me

"You too.", I say only for a large Bison to land in front of us making us look at Aang.

"Katara's in danger.", he says panting heavily.

"Gotcha I'm coming.", I say as Sokka nods and hugs his dad good by and I air bend us onboard. I start racking my brain so I can figure things out. We fly back in a hurry and unlike the show Sokka doesn't question if Aang's sure. On the way we spot Toph and pick her up.

We rush back and start asking around but she hasn't been seen since the war meeting when we return to the house to check while I watch the door.

"Maybe your cosmic dohickeys' broke.", Sokka suggests.

"No I can tell you Aang's feeling is right on.", I say as I think hard about which way to go. I need to try and save Aang but how I'm not sure.  
At that moment while I'm in thought Toph opens the door and we're greeted by Iroh and as suspected he has a prisoner. A prisoner who looks terrified when he sees me.

"Where's Katara and Zuko.", I state using my iciest look as he locks gazes with me.

"Lon qu has started a ku. He's keeping them in crystal catacombs under the city.", he cries as I notice a puddle under him as I smirk.

"Whoa Sky you made him wet himself, that's so cool.", Toph says.

"That's cause he knows what he did.", I say eyeing the Dai li soldier as he gulps looking scared.

"It's not so funny now that I'm not tied up aye.", I say "Don't worry, when I'm done rescuing my friends I'll keep my promise from when you were one of my tormentors.."

"Whoa he crapped himself.", Toph says wide eyed "I don't know what you told him but it's bad."

"Ok so I'm gonna go with Aang and Iroh to secure the hot head and your sister.", I say making my mind up.

"Fine then we'll warn the king about the ku.", Sokka says looking at Toph after she opens the way to start towards the catacombs.

I take a deep breath and a last look at Sokka, hopping this isn't the last time I see him. I may have to take a lightning bolt for Aang.


	32. Crossroads 2

Sky's p.o.v.

I dodge a burst of fire flung my way from Azula as I waterbend up a shield to block the rocks from the Dai Li we have to fight as well. I water bend ice daggers at Azula as she blocks all but the one that slices her top knot.

"Your aim is atrocious.", she taunts. I'd blood bend her but it takes a lot of energy and I have a lot of benders to fight. Plus I'll need some reserve strength for the lightning bolt.

"Hey I was just doing you a favor and fixing your stupid hair.", I say rolling my eyes as she throws lightning at me and I use another ice wall to block which I bend from the water in the air. Then I fire my bow at some earth benders.

She's ticked which is how I want her, Ticked at me and loosing her cool.

"Don't worry I'm equal opportunity, I'd do the same if Sparky still had his dumb pony tail. ", I shout teasingly.

"Don't call me sparky!", he shouts blasting at me as I airbend away. Out the corner of my eye I catch Aang forming his earth tent and make sure I'm ready. I continue to fight and shoot ice daggers and block while taunting Azula. There's so many even with my addition.

"So I hear you can predict future things peasant.", Azula says as I keep alert as Aang starts to float and I move my positions

"Watch who your calling a peasant princess.", I say "We're on equal footing."

"I'll kill the Avatar if it's the last thing I do.", she says.

"And I'll fix that stupid top knot if it's the last thing I do. Seriously fire whomever does your hair it looks stupid.", I say as her eyes flash anger as I note the motions of her preparing to fire the lightning I shoot my self up using air bending the moment she fires and next thing I know is I hear screams one of them being mine as the lightning enters my body as I crash into a body making us both plummet only for the water to catch us both as I feel the lightning fill me.

"Aang! Sky!", I hear Katara's shouts as my world starts to go dark as I get brought out between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Aang, Sky, Katara what happened!", Comes Sokka's voice

"Azula shot them, but I think Aang's just got a concussion from getting knocked when Sky took the hit of lightning full on.", Katara says as a pair of warm arms wrap around me, and hands search my injuries and soon I'm on something soft as I feel Appa fly. I feel a pair of lips kiss my forehead "Baby please be ok."

"I'll take us to chameleon bay.", Sokka says as I feel a warmth where my heart is "Sky keep fighting I'll get us safe just don't die on me."

Sokka's p.o.v.

When Katara came up in a wave holding Aang bleeding in her arms and pulling Sky also unconscious I ran and grabbed her from my sister pushing her hair out of her ashen face as she struggles to stay conscious.

"Azula shot them, but I think Aang's got a concussion from the impact of Sky collided with him after she took the lightning bolt full on.", my sister says as we get them on Appa I lay her carefully on the bison seeing to it she's comfortable, before kissing her head.

"Baby please be ok.", I say heading to the head of the bison before I take the reigns.

"I'll take us to chameleon bay, Sky keep fighting, I'll get us safe just don't die on me.", I shout.

A million thoughts rush through my head. This was the bad thing she was afraid of , Aang was gonna take that bolt and Ba se Sing would fall.  
"Aang took a bad knock, he'll be out for awhile, Sky's still breathing but she's touch and go.", Katara says as we arrive at the bay.

I grab my Sky and carry her like she'll break as we take her and Aang to a medic tent. I lay her down gently as my sister and the healers work on her and Aang.

The next days I only left her side to work on invasion plans or for her to get cleaned. I held her hand and told her about my day, and the invasion plans. Eventually we stole a fire nation ship and were out to sea disguised as fire nation troops.

I nearly jumped for joy when I felt her hand grip mine, during this time Aang was still out, but the world thinks he's dead.

Today she was gripping my hand again as my dad entered while I stroked her hair as she murmured lightly.

"How's she doing?", he says.

"I'm not sure, she's got some color in her face today, and she's gripping my hand. But she's still not awake.", I say "I just want her to wake up and start teasing me. She could even tell me a crazy story."

"She's a brave girl, strong too. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up soon. ", he says "But son, when she does, I'm gonna seriously suggest you consider starting her betrothal necklace. "

My eyes widen as I look at him "You mean we have your blessing.", I say in awe.

"You won't meet another girl like her in a lifetime.", he says as I nod still shocked.

"Yes sir, you can bet I'll not let her go after this. I'm not letting her out of my sight." I say as he chuckles.

"Well good luck with that cause girls like her can't be held back. They have to much spirit, just like the dual benders in the old stories.", my da says.

"There were stories about the dual benders?", I ask curious.

"I'd hope so, they're a lost tribe of the Southern water tribes. They were led by the Chief's family which was the Nagamo's which means singer.", my dad says "They imbued the spirit of both groups of benders. When they were sent away it was during Avatar Bato's time. They vanished and were stripped of there bending because the people weren't following there leaders and were starting to attack other southen tribes under a dissenter. But the chief was offered a chance to stay, but he said no his fate was with his people. As they left they repented and followed him, for they didn't know how to live without bending. But the princess of the tribe, was a singer an rallied them with her song. It was stated if they abandoned there leaders again that the people would dissipate and be stripped of there princess again."

I looked over at Sky "From what Sky's told me there not worthy of her, she belongs with me now.", I say looking at my dad firmly as he pats my back.

"Then when this war is over I'll look forward to announcing your betrothal to the tribe.", he says eyes twinkling.


	33. Awakening

Sokka's p.o.v.

I was helping on my turn above deck as Toph sat with a still unconscious Sky. Aang had yet to wake as well but my sister said he'd be soon.  
Sky's color was slowly returning but Katara said her body still had a lot of healing to do. I was walking to go back below and sit with Sky again when Aang crashed into me.

"Hey your finally awake.", I say glad that he's ok but move to catch him before we take him below deck and recap him.  
He watches ahead as we tell him what's happened and boy he was mad about learning the world thinks he died.

"Wait where's Sky?", he asks as I feel my heart drop and soon we're in Sky's room as he looks at her. "Why isn't she awake what happened?"

"Well you got your injury because Sky to a lightning bolt to her chest meant for you.", Katara says "If she hadn't you could of died, she almost did."

"She must of known. She was apprehensive prior to it.", I say taking her hand "She kept saying something bad was gonna happen."

"Oh monkey feathers why did the spirits have to make it so she couldn't tell us.", Aang says

"I wish I knew, cause what other dangers is she gonna recklessly through her self into to protect us. It's not the first time.", I say thinking as I rub her fingers.

"Come on Aang, lets get you another healing session.", Katara says as she leads him out but he stops and looks at her again tears in his eyes.

"Sky you better wake up soon, you still have to give me snowboarding lessons.", he says sniffling "And thank you." before he leaves.

Eventually I take my seat by Sky and soon sleep takes me, when eventually I start to stir as I feel something playing with my now loose hair.  
As I open my eyes I'm met with the same eyes I've been missing as the blues and greens swirl together as they study mine with affection in them. "I worried you. Forgive me.", she says as my breath hitches before I pull her into my arms as she hugs back holding her to me.

"I can't be mad. I'm just so glad your finally awake I missed you so much.", I say holding her to me as I press my lips to hers wanting her to feel how much she means to me. I just can't believe she's finally awake as I hold her knowing I should get the others but I can't let her go.  
I continue to kiss my amazing girlfriend until we have to pull apart for air as I take a hand and cup her face.

"Don't you almost die on me again!", I scold as she laughs.

"I'll try not to.", she says with a soft smile groaning "But I'd love an aspirin."

"Your right I should get Katara.", I say

"We're already here.", says my sister as we both look over to where her, Aang, and Toph are watching us.

"Your alright, it's so boring when your gone!", Toph says hugging Sky as my sister and Aang join in.

"So I missed you capturing the fire nation ship I take it.", she says as they pull back laughing, and she turns so I'm supporting her. Not that I mind. Right now I don't wanna let her go, or let her leave my sight. She studies the others as they talk before her eyes land on Aang. "Cool Aang's got black hair." startling the air bender.

"Ya I do.", he says sheepishly as she grins.

"It looks cool.", she says watching him as she plays with her hair.

"Well Sokka if you'll put Sky on the bed, I'll give her another healing session and you can come back later.", My sister says as I sigh.

"Ya your right, I'll let you work on her.", I say "I won't be long though." as she smiles at me as I get up lifting her noting she's lost a lot of weight as I place her back on the bed before I kiss her fore head.

"See ya in a few.", she says smiling as I drag Aang and Toph out so my sister can work then leave the so I can go to get Sky something to eat.  
All the while I start to picture the stone I'm gonna start carving for her betrothal necklace. I just need to find the right stone, and ribbon.

Sky's p.o.v.  
I was so sore but I was relieved to finally pull through. As guilty as I felt for worrying my friends and Sokka, I'd do it again. Now Aang will still be able to use his Avatar state for the invasion. Katara performed another healing session on me, as I tried to relax until I heard a fire nation ship appeared as the guys went above deck.

"That bad thing you were worried about, it was Aang getting hurt wasn't it.", Katara asks as I grunt "Thanks, but I don't know how your not so angry. I mean if the spirits wouldn't have you under threat you could of told us an prevented it. Now here you are and your lucky your alive. I mean how many times have you already had to act alone because you couldn't tell us. "

I let out a chuckle "More than you know.", I say

"It's just I don't wanna see you hurt anymore for changing things.", she says "It hurts to see you laid up, and it hurts more to see Sokka hung up cause your hurt or he's afraid he's gonna lose you. He barely ate while you were unconscious."

"Katara I can't stop, I don't want anyone hurt when I can try to change things. I couldn't act in time so Jet died. There's a lot more coming.", I say "and we may need more than the Avatar state to do it. "

"I just wish there was some way you could tell us that the spirits can't figure out.", she says "Maybe you can try."

"Katara I just spent my unconscious time discussing this with spirits and I'm lucky they haven't had a cow over my changes.", I say "If I tell they stated they'll erase me from your memories, send me home, and one hinted killing me."

"Then no I don't wanna know. And we won't push either.", comes a voice from the doorway as I sit up and meet Sokka's scared eyes "I can't lose you, and I can't stomach the idea of losing you. Not again, and I don't wanna forget you ever." He sets a bowl and cup on the table looking at us firmly in a way that warms my heart.

"But.", Katara starts.

"But nothing, and we're not gonna add to her burden of knowing either.", he says glaring his blue eyes flashing at Katara "I'm not gonna risk losing her."

"Fine.", she says before leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward.", I chuckle as he smirks.

"Sorry it's not much, we'll have to dock for food later.", he says as I nod and take the bowl of rice and eat it slowly as I notice the growl in my stomach.

"Thank you.", I say giving him a smile, "for the food and before"

"Anytime, now eat up.", he says sitting on the bed next to me with a soft gaze as we chat while I eat and he recaps me before he gets word we're heading to a port.

"Guys a storm just started and Aang took off!", Katara runs in yelling.

"We need to track him. Sky can you fly after him?", she says upset.

"I can try.", I say as I grab my hair and quickly braid it pinning it to my head as I set my food down.

"Where's my staff?", I ask surprised when she tosses it at me.

I get up only for Sokka to grab my wrist. "No your not going, we'll follow him on Appa. Your not flying off alone in that storm, into fire nation waters when you just recently woke up." he says firmly and I nod.

"Then you better just load the bison, cause we can meet at a rendezvous point and travel through the fire nation.", I say as he nods.

"Got it. I'll go make sure Appa's ready. You wait and I'll get you.", he says as he jogs out and just like that we're off in a storm on a bison looking for Aang. Eventually the storm does clear and I spot the island as he washes up.

"There he is.", I shout as we land.

"You guys were right. ", he says as I'm confused since I missed something as Sokka whispers he'll tell me later.  
"It's better the world thinks I'm dead for now." as he burns his wrecked glider before we group hug. That night we find a cave to camp in, And I swear Sokka's going crazy.

He won't let me do my bedroll, he keeps asking if I'm to warm or cold offering me a jacket. He definitely wouldn't let me unload anything off the bison, let alone get off myself. I decided for now to just accept some of the coddling, after all he had a big scare. And if he goes overboard I'll knock the sense back in him.


	34. The Party

Sky's p.o.v.

I was currently in a red fire nation long skirt with pants under and a tank top style shirt with a scarf covering my braided hair, as we looked around the village for some food to eat. Poor Aang the only veggies are in the trash, so I'll have to remember to forage for other things better.  
Well when I can. Sokka's still acting weird and the only time he leaves me alone is to pee or dress and bath right now.

I'm trying hard to be patient, because me almost dying is pretty upsetting, but I feel smothered. "Sky how's your head feeling. I think I have a bunch of dried fruit if your sugar's low again.", he asks me for the hundredth time as I smile and wave him off as he takes my hand again and our fingers twist together.

"Is there any non meat here?", Aang asks as we look for some chow.

"Sorry Lil Bro but I'm afraid this town won't have any non meat. We'll have better luck in other towns.", I say leaning my head on Sokka's shoulder as I rub his head. It's so fuzzy now that he's got hair.

"May as well face it Aang even the meat eats meat here.", Sokka adds. Soon he wanders off as we get some food saying he'll meet us at camp as we check out the village.

Back at our lovely camping cave we have a nice fire going as I practice bending sparing with Toph, while Sokka watches us and Katara paces.  
It's amusing and we taunt each other incessantly.

"Dodge this Queen Bee!", she shouts as I use air bending to dodge using water bending to draw water from the air making snow balls and pelting her as I laugh.

"How's that Mole girl.", I shout as she dodges a few before flinging me air ward raising a pillar from the ground but I slow my drop with air bending as I turn my snow into water that turns dirt into mud and fling it at Toph "Time for a mud mask."

At which she busts out laughing at her face mask as I land and we break into a laughter fit only for Sokka to come over and throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey I wasn't done with her.", Toph says annoyed.

"Ya I wanted to draw a face in the mud mask.", I say giggling.

"Sky you still need time to recover.", he says firmly as I pull water from the air and Toph grins as he walks away with me from her as I make more mud. "I'm just making sure you don't over do it. You've trained enough for one day" As he puts one hand on my but to keep me steady and one around my legs.

"Sokka I love you but if you don't give me back to Toph she's gonna hit you with the worlds biggest mudpie", I say grinning as Toph starts to raise the mud up.

"I'll give you to the count of mud to give her back snoozles.", Toph says grinning evilly as I feel Sokka's muscles tense. That's one thing the cartoon got wrong, and I'm glad. Sokka actually has some really nice muscles and the best part his hair's grown in all the way. Looks better this way. Good thing he's muscly too or his shoulder would be a lot bonier where my stomach is.

"Hey how about you three stop playing around and we go find Aang!", Katara asks.

"He's fine, he got picked up by a truant officer cause they think he's skipping school.", I say giggling "He'll be back soon. And Sokka you can put me down now."

"But your so fun to carry.", he whines.

"If you don't I'm gonna have Toph Earth bend your legs into the ground and tickle you until you puke.", I say "Well after your mudpie."

"I'm in.", Toph says

"Of course you would be, when'd you start taking Sky's side so much.", Sokka asks.

"When I realized she was more fun then both of you.", she says.

"Well I'm gonna wait outside for Aang.", Katara says stalking out just as me and Sokka are coated in mud making me start laughing my head off. Eventually after a hefty tickle fight and me and Toph bending us clean Aang eventually returns.

"How was school.", I ask smirking as he goes into how much fun he's having and wants to go tomorrow and uses a secret river entry to bribe Sokka into saying yes. Thankfully like most nights me an Sokka are the last ones awake. We'd moved to sit outside the cave to listen to the waves and enjoy the stars as I sat between his legs leaning my back on his chest as his arms are wrapped around me as we watch.

"You know it seems like just a few months ago I was wishing on stars just like these.", I say smiling "Who'd know I'd end up here."

"I never did ask what did you wish for?", he asks.

"To find my place. My whole life had just crashed around me. My dad was dead, tribe abandoned me, and everything I'd worked for had gone down the drain. I'd lost my direction.", I say.

"Then I'd say you got your wish.", he says taking my face with his hand as I shift so our eyes meet and his fingers are now in my hair. "Cause I can't picture you anywhere but with us." as his other arm shifts and his eyes seem to darken before he kisses me deeply as he pulls me to him as my arms move and wrap around him enjoying the feeling of just being us for a few.

It's the first time we've been able to be like this since the boat. Eventually we separate for air as our heads press together.  
"I love you Sokka.", I say breathlessly but he only answers with a kiss.  
We spend the evening a little longer exchanging words and kisses before we eventually go to our own bed rolls for the night.

Sokka's p.o.v.

Aang was at school again as I watched Sky while she practiced her bending. Thanks to my sis she's been recovering from her wounds well, but I still worry she's gonna do something crazy. But the fact that she's not worried about anything currently is a nice change. She's actually sleeping instead of worrying about what she knows. I have to admit she looks cute in the fire nation clothes, but I wish that scarf and braid to hide her hair weren't needed. She was actually gonna cut it off but I fought it tooth and nail.

I'd recently found the ribbon for Sky's engagement necklace, but I have yet to find the right stone. I want it to be one of a kind like the girl I'm gonna give it to. She's been really patient with me lately, too. I know I'm being overbearing and she's trying to be patient but I need to give her space. I surprised she hasn't knocked me upside the head.

Soon Aang returns and needs us to play parents at which Sky helps me with my fake beard which I love but she keeps giggling at it.

"What don't like it.", I say trying to kiss her as she giggles

"Nothing against facial hair but that thing tickles. Maybe a short goatee or somethin.", she says giggling "With that thing your like those mountain men back home."

Thankfully the meeting with the principle was short and he was satisfied when I threatened Aang. I kind of wish Sky had played my wife instead of Katara but she doesn't blend in well. Not with her color changing eyes and blonde hair.

Upon returning to camp sky had a pot of hot water ready, because she said it's the only way this beard won't be stuck.  
And surprisingly she makes quick work of the beard as Aang starts to talk about what happened.

"So we should leave now.", I say.

"No I wanna throw them a dance party and give them a little taste of freedom. ", Aang says as Sky watches us argue amused, which tells me she knows something.

"Well what's Sky think?", he says smugly.

"Sounds fun.", she says smiling "And it's a very good idea Aang. All these people know is the propaganda there government gives them. "

Soon we have a large party going as Aang starts teaching dances to the fire nation kids and even has Katara come out as Sky hops up.

"Come on Sokka it looks like fun lets join in.", she says holding her hand to me with a sweet smile.

"Oh no I don't dance.", I say.

"I'll show you, trust me.", she says with a pleading look at me and I realize I'm doomed as I cave into those eyes swirling with love and excitement.

"Are you sure about this?", I ask as we get on the dance floor.

"Sokka, your a warrior and naturally light on your feet. You'll be fine.", she says as she whispers in my ears and then slowly directs me as she teaches me how ,which she was right. I did pick it up quick as we danced and twirled. The best part about the dance she was teaching me was I had the woman I love in my arms, and it was like it was just us as the sweat glistened off her body as she'd abandoned her scarf and some small strands of her hair escaped it's braid. The sight made my heart speed up.

I could pick up other guys in the room talking about us and they were envious of me as I danced with the "Exotic Beauty" as they called her making me happier as my heart swelled cause for now, She's mine.

All to soon the authorities arrive and we have to sneak out the back as we slip out using Toph and Aang's earth bending to escape out the back and fly away on Appa.

"That was an awesome dance party Lil Bro!", she says patting Aang on the back.

"Yea who knew you and Sky had such fancy dance moves.", Toph says.

"Ooh I got this one, I did.", Sky laughs leaning into me.

"That was amazing Aang.", My sister says catching his cheek.

"Yes Flamio my good man flamio.", I say clapping before I lean over to Sky "You can teach me to dance with you anytime."

"I may take you up on that, it's nice to have a partner who can keep up with me.", she says her eyes twinkling as she pecks my cheek.

Oh ya, I'm so gonna marry that girl some day.


	35. Blue Spirits

Sky's p.o.v

We were calmly floating down river, but boy was it polluted, as I visually took in all the sludge.  
Sokka was sitting on the tail of Appa trying to fish as I sat by him my head on my chin as I felt deep in thought.  
It was coming close to the anniversary in a couple days. It's hard to know how to treat the day of your birth when by coincidence it was also the day your parents passed. First my mother from a cancer, then years later, my father after that hit and run driver.

Before dad died we'd spend the day and visit the spot we spread her ashes, and I'd sing for her, before we went to dinner and then dad would give me a gift for my day. It was mostly a quiet day for us. This year while I wasn't alone necessarily I wouldn't have dad. It's the first one without him.

"Hey I think somethings wrong, cause this river is pretty polluted.", Aang says jumping out bending himself clean getting sludge on me and Sokka as I pull water from the air to clean it off earning a look of gratitude.

"That must be why I can't catch any fish, cause normally my fishing skills are off the hook.", he says holding his hook up as I giggle.

"To bad there not on the hook instead." , Toph says smirking and we laugh.

"It's all this factory sludge. There are places still like this back home although a majority had to be cleaned up. All this pollution is killing the fish, and the ones that live you might get sick eating it.", I say sighing remembering this is the episode with the spirit lady.

Soon we found a place to hide appa as the fishing village appeared.

It was so depressing like those pictures of slums or whatnot in third world countries back home. I listened as Katara and Aang asked about the pollution and learned about the factory. I put my hunting instincts in full gear by the time we reached camp so I could track us some safe food since we're gonna be here a few days. As we talk and Sokka goes on about combining potty breaks and eating grossing the others out while I roll my eyes as he looks at his schedule while I pretend to look over it. That night I sat staring at the stars as I heard a flock of ducks and deducted how far they were so I could go after them early in the morning before everyone woke up. I pretended to be asleep as Katara crossed the river to help the people and again when she returned.

The next morning as expected Appa's tongue was purple, so since every one was sleeping, I left a note saying gone hunting. I went after the ducks. No way am I eating that slimy fish again Blech. I kept my cloak close around me as I wandered away from camp hoping to find some breakfast. Luckily I can use my air bending to move faster and farther through the woods. I'd already discovered the purple berries and thankfully I found some breakfast fast. It was a plump little bunny with pretty tan fur. I quickly got him and proceeded to do him up so that Aang wouldn't have to see it back at camp as I admired the fur thinking if I remembered how it was done it might insulate some gloves well someday. I get the bunny ready to travel and do what I need to tan the fur so I can sneak off and get it tomorrow. It should sell well in the next village.

On my way back I get some fruit and nuts I manage to find glad that the produce here is the same as home knowing if the others aren't looking for me they'll be pacing at camp. On arrival at camp Appa's there but the others are gone so I get the spit going and set the fruit basket next to me as I start cooking Thumper.

I begin to hum as I cook it, glad for the wild herbs to season it. "That smells ten times better than Sokka's fish he bought looks.", Comes Toph's voice as I look up at my approaching friends.

"Just goes to show again what an amazing hunter my girlfriend is.", my boyfriend says smirking as he plops down by me "I take it you knew about Appa's sickness."

"You bet babe. Oh and Lil Bro I didn't forget you.", I say sliding the fruit basket forward.

"Your the best Sky.", Aang says

"And don't you forget it.", I say teasing.

"Just don't forget to be careful Sky. Sokka will be a total mess if anything happens to you again. This is the first time you've left his sight he didn't freak out.", Katara says.

"Oh I did, but I'm so excited she brought meat I'm giddy.", he says happily rubbing his hands together.

"I'm so happy she did it I could kiss her.", Toph says "That fish smells so bad." making me chuckle.

"Well I'm glad your happy but I'll settle for a kiss from my boyfriend since your more a sister.", I say with a laugh.

"I'm sure I can handle that.", Sokka says leaning in and pressing a kiss as the others make grossed out sounds.  
"Hey she brought meat."

That night as everyone sleeps and Katara pretends to sleep I watch the stars for a while in thought. The day the soldiers attack the villagers is the day. The anniversary, of my parents deaths and the day of my birth. Well for tonight I'll rest, in the morn I'll hunt and then I can think clearly when I have the space.

Sokka's p.o.v.

Appa was still ill the next day, and again my sweet girlfriend had left hunting. I hate that she's going alone, But she's doing her best to help us in her way since she can't tell us what's happening. Although I was hoping I could get her alone so we could talk. I don't know how to explain it she seems off the last couple days. I hope it's not cause something horrible is coming, but it's been hard to find time alone with her lately.  
It makes me feel like a bad boyfriend.

As we get to the village the people have received another visit from there spirit the Painted Lady and she healed the sick this time.  
"Isn't it wonderful how one woman can make such a big difference.", my sister says.

"Ya well I hope she comes back every night.", I say.

"Why?', she says.

"Cause these people are gonna be hurting as long as that factories there. ", I say crossing my arms as I look at the fish.

"Maybe we should wait for Sky to get something.", Toph says.

"No, we'll get some in case. That ways she has no pressure.", I say "I'm not sure how good the hunting is."

"Good idea, she's been quiet.", Toph says.

"Maybe its something to do with her future knowing stuff. Maybe something bad is coming quick.", Aang says thoughtfully.

"Or she could be preventing something we don't know of.", Katara says "Besides she always wanders off."

"You know sometimes I wish she didn't have her future knowledge for her sake. It hurts her that she can't tell us enough as it is.", I say "The one with two heads please." as I look at the fish guy.

"ewe", the others go.

"What it's got two heads?", I say as the others run as I chase them.

Soon we return to camp again and this time I smell a duck. It smells so good as I approach my girlfriend whose focused on the bird.  
"Hey babe, smells good.", I say pecking her cheek earning me a light smile telling me she'd been in thought again.

"How's the village?", she asks.

"Like you care you only went in once.", Katara says angrily telling me she's peeved about my comment earlier.

"I do care I just know the only way to help them is to remove the factory.", Sky says "I think Sokka already mentioned it. I just thought it would be better use of my time to get us some food that won't make us sick, which can happen if your food supply is polluted."

"She's got a point.", Toph says.

"Toph you always take Sky's side.", Katara complains.

"That's cause I don't wanna eat Sokka's two headed fish when I can smell duck.", she says grinning.

After a bit we have another great dinner from Sky and then the others start to go to bed. After dinner I grab Sky's hand and nod away and she nods back as I hold my hand out for her and hold it as I lead her away from the others.

"Ok, spill it. You haven't been yourself.", I say eyeing her as we walk and eventually she leans on a tree "Is something bad coming?"

"Yea but not yet, and I wasn't dwelling on it yet. It's further off. I was just missing my parents. They died years apart but on the same day. Tomorrow.", she says she rubs her arms which I take over for her rubbing them as I lean my fore head on hers. " some much is going on, I don't have time to dwell on it. The worst part is I lost them both on my birthday. So I have a yearly reminder"

"Sky, you don't have to hurt alone. I'm here for you.", I say wrapping my arms around her.

"I know Sokka, and I'm so thankful for that. I just needed time to think.", she says returning my embrace. We eventually sit back and enjoy the stars as she leans on me and starts to hum.

"That's pretty what's it called.", I ask intertwining our fingers with hers.

"It's called 'Mine'", she says looking at me.

"Could you sing it?", I ask curious.

"I guess, your lucky your cute.", she says making me blush as I chuckle as she sings next to me before we head back to camp for the night.  
The next morning she's still here making me feel happier that she's here.

"Hey babe.", I say coming to sit by her as she fingers through her hair which I gotto say I miss her having it down. I love to look at it.

"Morning.", she says with a little smile as she braids section of her bangs. " You should try some of Toph's berries you may get enlightened."

"Hey Sokka like Sea food?", Toph says.

"Ya why?", I ask as Sky giggles.

"Well See ", she starts opening her mouth so I can see her chewed berries "food." at which Sky laughs and I realize Toph's tongue is purple like Appa's.

"Toph your tongue's purple!", I shout jumping up in shock "Wait those are the berries Appa's been eating!" I then jump up and hurry to where my sister should be sleeping and realize her bag is full of grass before I return to my girlfriend's side frustrated and plop down and she puts a hand on my thigh to calm me down. Now her hair is braided up and there's one chunk of hanging hair with a feather braided in.

"Don't worry to much babe, we won't be late for the rendezvous.", she says kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Sky.", I say smiling back at her thinking how she'll make a good chieftain's wife some day.  
Hopefully my wife, I really need to find the right stone but none have fit the bill.

Soon my sister and Aang return as Sky gets up and watches the water as I scold my sibling for what she did.

"Sokka, Sokka Sokka!", comes Sky's voice as I scold

"What!", I grit out harder then I wanted and notice her wince.

"The soldiers are heading to the village we need a plan or they'll all die.", Sky says as I look and see the boats that her eyes which are a stormy grey now.

"But.", I say.

"You know we can't leave them, there defenseless.", Sky says looking at me no emotion in her voice as she crosses her arms telling me she won't do otherwise.

"Sky's right.", Katara says "They need help and I won't turn away from people who need me."

"Your right Sky, we can't so what do we do?", I say as she smirks.

"It's time to have the painted lady scare them into wetting themselves.", she says with a twinkle in her eyes as I get an idea.

"You know, I don't tell you enough but, I love the way you think.", I say as she smirks and winks at me. "Suit up sis." Then we get to work.

Soon my sister's dressed up and between bending and noise making we've convinced the troops pretty easy that my sis is a ticked off Spirit  
Aang and Sky are both hidden under the dock . Thankfully the fire benders are scared off quickly, but unfortunately they realize Katara's the spirit and a water bender and start booing her as me and Sky run in front of her our arms spread out.

"So what if she's not really the painted Lady!", Sky shouts echoing my sentiments. "She just did for your what no one else would. Thanks to her your sick are healed, you kids got to fill there bellies, and now that factory that's the source of your misery is gone!" Her multi-colored eyes raging. Is it wrong to think your angry girlfriend is hot?

"If anything you should be on your knees and thanking her!", I shout pointing at the ground.

"They're right.", says the crazy boat guy "But what do we do now." as me and Sky cross our arms and a familiar earth bender shouts in a fake voice

"Let's clean up the river!"

"Hey that's a good idea!", the boat guy says excited and soon we're pitching in to clean the river before we leave as the villagers wave us off.


	36. The sword master

Sokka's p.o.v.

I lay down by my beautiful girlfriend in the grass as we all watch the meteor shower in awe. The way her eyes are lit up in awe and delight at the show are gorgeous. It's hard to watch the show and her face at the same time. She's just so amazing I could spend the rest of my life and still learn new things about her. Sometimes I wonder about her life before us, but I can't picture mine without her.

"It's so amazing.", she says in awe.

"You've seen nothing once you've seen it a thousand times.", Toph says as Sky's eyes widen as one flies close.

"Well you've never not seen nothing like this.", I say as it crashes a distance away as Sky scrambles to get on Appa.

"Guys hurry.", she says an urgency in her voice causing us to follow.

"It's gonna reach the village.", Katara says.

"Not if we can help it.", Sky says as we land determinedly as all of us but her and Katara get off the bison.

"Me and Sky will go gather water from the clouds.", Katara says

"Aang, Toph see if you can contain the fire.", Sky adds as the two fly off.

"Toph help me make a trench.", Aang say as the earthbender nods and they begin to bend the ground away.

"So what am I supposed to do?", I shout exasperated.

"Watch Momo.", Aang shouts back as I have to sit back and watch my friends do there amazing bending only having to snuff out a couple spots where flames shot my way and landed on the ground but I was able to beat it out with my club and Momo got the rest.

"Sokka get out of the way!", Aang shouts.

"Right.", I say feeling depressed as I grab the lemur and walk away only to get buried in snow anyways.

The next day in the village I sat on the steps at the restaurant with Sky, as the others sat at the table discussing the meteor and hero worship.

"Boo hoo poor heroes.", I say after Toph complains about lack of love and hero worship.

"Sokka what's wrong. You've barely touched your smoked sea slug.", my sister asks as Sky places a hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just you guys are all so special, and amazing and talented and I'm the guy in the group that's just regular.", I say "I feel so useless."

"I hope you realize none of us see you that way. after all no one can read a map like you..", my sister says  
"I can't read.", adds Toph

"And what about entertaining us with sarcastic comments.", Aang adds.

"Great.", I say.

"Sokka, you are so much more don't doubt yourself so much. Your Brave, Intelligent, and kind. Your able to come up with a plan on the spot whenever we need one. You know when to step up and take charge of most situations . You have many skills of a natural leader.", Sky says wrapping arms around my waist as she leans her head on my shoulder side hugging me "Plus I bet me and Katara have an idea to cheer you up." as she grins.

Sky's p.o.v.

"Shopping!", he shouts excitedly and I gotta admit seeing him get excited over shopping is adorable. "Maybe this is what I need, something to reinvigorate my battling."

He tests out several weapons, and some of the result are quite amusing. Although I'm looking forward to his reaction to the sword, after a few hours and many weapons later his eyes widen and he spots it as I follow him to a wall of swords as he admires a pretty one with a dragon on the sheath.

"You have a good eye, is that a PIandao original.", The shopkeeper says

"Oh ya isn't he a master swordsman and smith?", I ask smiling as the keeper as he strokes his beard.

"Why yes he is. He lives right up the hill.", the keeper answers as Aang appears to be thinking.

"That's it Sokka that's what you need!", shouts Aang.

"What the sword.", he answers.

"No silly, he means you need a master, someone who can train you to improve and hone you skills.", I say giggling.

"There right I'd of never gotten as far in water bending if not for Master Pakku.", Katara asks.

"and I got trained by the badger moles.", Toph adds.

"Well it would be cool to be a master sword fighter.", he says "Think he'd accept me?"

"Well Sokka there's only one way to find out. You'll have to go there and ask.", I say wrapping two arms around his waist. "You'll have to go up there and ask."

Soon we see him off and return to camp, After a few hours most of us are bored. I practiced my bending sparring with Toph, then we returned as the others wee trying to read the map. "No I think we're going here next.", Aang says.

"Actually we were already there.", I say startling them.

"Sky you can read a map.", Katara says.

"Well duh, that's why I help Sokka go over it.", I say chuckling.

"It's so boring without Sokka!", Aang says "Right now he'd tell a joke of one liner."

"Hey I can tell a joke.", she says then tries and bombs.

"I guess being funny skipped you.", Aang says as she huffs.  
"P.u. what's that smell.", I say holding my nose.

"I don't smell anything.", Aang says.

"Oh wait I know what it was. Katara's joke.", I say as the three of us chuckle and she glares at me.

"Fine then you find us something to do.", she says.

"How about window shopping.", I suggest and a little while later me and Katara are wandering the village while Aang was held back by Toph to practice earth bending. We chatted quite a bit as we wandered.

"You know maybe we can earn some money while Sokka's training.", I suggest.

"It's a good idea but how.", she says.  
"Well when I got separated from you guys.", I start.

"Uhg don't remind me, it was Sky this, Sky that. And I miss my girlfriend.", Katara says rolling her eyes as I giggle.

"Any ways I sold extra meat and hides", I start as she makes a face "And I sang for money."

"Will that work here?", she asks.

"Only one way to be sure.", I say setting our empty basket next to on the bench .

"I start out singing "Jolene", by Dolly Parton but change Jolene to Tai lee. People began to stop and watched as I sang and began adding coins to my basket and as they did I moved to singing "Colors of the wind" from Pocahontas.

I continued as the bag filled as I sang songs of love, of Joy , of passion, and of loss. And some songs I dance with while I sing as Katara watches amused.

"Sky that was amazing.", the water bender says on our way back to camp "And they filled the basket pretty high."

"Yea this should keep us good for a bit.", I say smiling.

"Whoa Katara, Sky, let me help.", Aang shouts coming and helping us move the basket to Appa's saddle.

"How'd you get the loot.", Toph says raising an eyebrow.

"Sky found a corner and started singing and the money went flying into the basket.", Katara says " And they'd throw more in to keep her going."  
The next few days we trained but I was getting annoyed trying to keep everyone from being bored. So I went and checked out the meteorite.

It actually had some pretty colors to it as I thought of all the colored stones or what not inside.

"Hey Sky what you doing on top the space rock?", I hear a familiar shout as I look down at Sokka in his training robe, with the others.

"Sokka!", I shout jumping of the rock as I tackle him in a hug as his arms wrap around me while I kiss him as the others go ewe.

Sokka's p.o.v.

When I got to camp Sky was gone and everyone was acting weird, but they agreed to help move the rock with me. When I got to the rock Sky was standing on it in thought. Gotta admit her greeting was the best though. When she saw me her face lit up as she called my name jumping off the rock then jumping on me as she hugged me and planted a kiss on me.

"I missed you.", she says when we pull apart.

"I missed you too, but I need your help with something.", I say cupping her face.

"Oh cool your gonna make your sword from the meteorite.", she says smiling as my heart flutters.

"Yea, I should of known you'd know.", I say "Why were yo here?"

"Seeing if I could spot the gemstones inside.", she says tilting her head cutely"used to go meteorite hunting a lot. But come on lets get this rock delivered I'd love to meet Piandao."

Soon were at the gates again and I knock causing Piandao to open up. "Why hello Sokka who are they?", he asks.

"Just some friends who agreed to help me move this meteorite. Do you think we can make a sword from this?", I ask as he studies my friends then the rock setting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sokka together we'll make a sword unlike any other on earth.", He says grinning.

Soon were smelting the ores and refining them as we eventually forge a sword out of a dark black metal.  
Once completed Master praised my worth as a student which made me feel guilty so I confessed who I was and my lack of worth and he swung a sword at me. My friends jumped p to defend me minus Sky who stood between them and me as I blocked with my sword.

"No guys this is my fight.", I say giving her a grateful nod noting confidence in her eyes as she nodded firmly back.  
When she looked at me like that It was like her saying I could do it, and it made me feel stronger and want to show her that her faith in me isn't misplaced. I continued to fight my teacher outside as the others followed us as I heard him point out different things from our lesson.

"Come on Sokka you can do it!", I hear my girlfriend shout, giving me a confidence boost. Eventually I blind him but a stick alerts him to my location enough that he knocks my sword away as I fall on the steps as I hear Aang move as Master stops.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting to Avatar.", he says amused.

"Wait you knew?", Aang says.  
"I've been around along time ", He says as I get up "And I knew Sokka was water tribe. Might wanna use Lee as a cover name there's hundreds of Lees."

"Why'd you agree to teach someone from the water tribe if you knew.", my sister asks.

"Because the art of swordsmanship doesn't belong to one nation it belongs to us all", he says handing me my sword "Stay on this path and someday you'll be an even greater swordsman than I." at which we bow to each other but as we leave the butler hands me a pouch with a white lotus tile which reminds me.

"Hey Toph , I kept you a chunk cause , cause you've probably never bent space rock before.", I say handing it to the earth bender as she gets a thrill bending it as she thanks me. What I don't mention is the piece still in my bag which has a stone that like Sky's eyes changes color constantly. I'd finally found a one of a kind stone for a one of a kind girl, now I can start carving her betrothal necklace. Then on the day before the invasion, I'm gonna confess and ask her.


	37. Enter Combustion man

Sokka's p.o.v.

It was a perfect day, to fool around. We were all relaxing and swimming, and training. I was surprised to learn my girlfriend could use a sword as she'd spar with me using a blade she'd ice bended. She was fast due to her bending but it was good, and her style was different. She called it **Iaido** , and she was quite good. The more I learned the more amazing she gets.

She was currently relaxing by me as we sat with our legs in the water. We were playing some game were we pointed out scars on each other we didn't recognize and tell a story about how we got it. "How about this one.", I say pointing to one on her arm.

"Oh I was at a wedding and a waiter spilled gravy on me it was so hot it melted the sleeve of my dress that was there to.", she says chuckling "Instead of watching what he was doing he was trying to look at my boobs."

"I can't picture you in a dress babe.", I say chuckling as she giggles "Your a warrior."

"Just cause I'm a warrior doesn't mean I don't clean up good. ", she says thoughtfully "And I've worn my share of dresses, skirts ect."

"Aang at least cover your tattoo's.", Toph says as my sister tells her it's perfectly safe as Sky rolls her eyes nodding her head telling me she knows something.

"You know sometimes I wish I could see what's going on in that pretty little head.", I say as she chuckles.

"Don't worry babe, the gears are turning.", she says smiling as she leans back against me.

"Anyway I can help?", I ask as she thinks watching Aang go up a waterslide like fall.

"I'm still working it out. ", she says playing with her hair "But if I think of something I'll let you know for now relax and rest we're gonna need it." At which she shoves me in the water and that turned into a water fight between us.

That night I pretended to sleep as I noticed my girlfriend get up from her roll as she grabbed her bow and began to creep off so I grabbed my sword and followed her. I followed her as she darted like she was listening for something when I grabbed her wrist startling her as she does a flick and moves her body so now I'm pinned against the wall.

"Whoa is it wrong to think it's incredibly attractive you cant do this.", I say as she releases me.

"Sokka, are you ok. I could of really hurt you.", she says dusting me off.

"I'm fine, but that was hot.", I say teasingly "So what's the plan"

"I'm gonna airbend up there for a better view.", she says "Wanna join me." as she holds out her hand which I take.

"I guess I could I'd rather be sleeping but...", I start as she airbends us on top of the pillar startling me and giggling.

After a few hours she's looking through my spy glass when she hops up handing me it as she readies her bow. I then look down and spot a largely muscled bald man with a triangle on his head and a steel arm and leg. "I'm gonna get his attention and airbend us down. you get everyone ready to go. "she says grabbing me as we airbend down as she gets ready to sprint as she runs to where she's behind him.

"Hey big dumb and ugly, looking for me!", she shouts firing at him as he locks on her and shoots fire from his head as she airbends out of the way.

I get up and run for the others as there sitting up looking confused. "Sokka where have you been?", my sister asks

"No time guys pack up and get on the bison, Sky's holding up a metal man that shoots fire from his face!", I shout .

Sky's .

Combustion man, I had him ticked as he chased and fired at me. "So did Sparky hire ya for me or the Avatar?", I say as he growls firing as I dodge again. I'm hoping to knock him out eventually.

"I see a man of few words.", as I jump on a pillar above him as he fires again and I jump to the next one.

"Sky,Sokka said you might need help?", comes Aangs voice as big and Ugly spots him.

"Aang up top, he's got a short temper.", I shout as he nods jumping up dodging a blast. It becomes a long drawn out game of tag mixed with insults to keep his attention as the others were in the distance, when I get an idea, "I'm gonna freeze him you box him in!" at which I land in front of Combustion man and blood bend him freezing him in place making him look at me in horror as I wink at him. I then proceed to freeze him where his body joins his metal joins as he tries to hide the horror he feels as Aang raises rock walls surrounding the frozen assassin. On the last wall I nod to Aang then we air bend away up onto the pillars as we hear him roar in the background as he tries to blast out while we fly to Appa. We quickly land on him crouched as we're flying off.

"What is he?", Aang says as I watch the cloud in the now distance.

"An assassin.", I say firmly Only this time I think he's after more than Aang.

That night we travel on board Appa as we rest after we were looked over for injuries by Katara we were woken up by Aang cause he'd had a vision telling us to go to Roku's island. Or what was Roku's island.

We land on a volcanic Island that's desolate and makes me wonder if this is what Pompeii looked like before they excavated.  
Aang then proceeds to meditate as we guard him and I have to admit he makes some funny faces while in the spirit world. Makes me wish I had a working camera, there much funnier in person.

"So Sky you know what Aang's seeing.", Toph says as I nod

"but don't worry when he comes out he'll tell us all about it.", I say smirking as I lean on Sokka "But it could be awhile. " And currently somewhere in the fire nation prince Zuko's getting a lesson in history on who Roku was to him. Not every day you find out your great grandfather is someone important.

Hours later Aang comes out and tells us what he saw. "So what your saying is that fire nation is just born bad.", Sokka says as I roll my eyes.

"No I think it was about friendship, because a lot of his friendships lasted two lifetimes, and him and Sozin were friends first.", Aang says

"Also Sozin had absolute power over his nation, and there's a saying were I'm from that absolute power corrupts absolutely which is proven by the Fire Lords that made it to the thrown. ", I add "Any one with no one to , hold them accountable can have it happen to them."

"I don't know Aang do you really think a friendship can last two lifetimes?", Toph says.

"If anyone's can the Avatar's would.", I say.

"She's right, I know it.", Aang says taking Katara's hand who takes Toph who grabs mine.

"I don't know this is a little mushy.", Sokka says as I hold my hand out.

"Yea and you like mushy most of the time so just take my hand Sokka.", I tease which he does and we stand there staring at the stars and feeling the love before me and Toph look at each other

"Yea that's enough mushiness.", me and the earthbender say at the same time as we both chuckle and let go of each other giggling

"Last one on Appa's a squished toad.", she says as we all run for him my boyfriend still clinging to my hand as he chuckles 


	38. The Runaway

Sky's p.o.v.

We were all sparring with Aang as a training session, unfortunately it becomes a mud fight with Toph an Katara making it hard to spar Aang with them fighting and name calling.

"Is training over?", Aang asks as I land next to him

"I think so, there at it again Lil bro.", I say rolling my eyes as I lean a arm on him as Sokka shouts

"Sneak attack!", running at Aang who uses a earth wall to block.

"Sokka sneak attacks don't work if you tell me there coming.", Aang says rolling his eyes as I giggle.

"You know Aang I bet they just need to cool off.", I say as I water bend a huge bubble of dirty muddy water and hold it over Toph and Katara's heads as I wink at the boys. "Hey ladies, you need to chill!" as I release the large bubble over them causing mud and water to splatter all over them as there sputtering was priceless and the boys laugh. "We're supposed to be training Aang!", I scold in what my dad used to call my authoritative voice as one hand sits on my hip and the other gestures to the airbender whom like my boyfriend is still laughing.

"Well that's all for today pupil.", Katara says in her own authoritative voice as she looks serious then walks away mumbling about cleaning up.

"You should of seen your faces!", Sokka says chuckling as I wink at Aang before tripping Sokka into said mud making Aang and Toph laugh hard. Poor Aang's ready to turn purple.

"Sky!", he whines spiiting and sputtering himself as I crouch down offering my hand

"Here I'll help you up.", I say smiling as he looks at me with his own naughty look, and soon I'm muddy to as he takes my hand yanking me into the mud with him as I burst out laughing. "Oh it is so on."

At which I tackle him into the mud slick laughing and I can hear Aang and Sokka laughing there buts off in the background harder as me and Sokka wrestle.

"Don't underestimate me Sky.", he says laughing

"That goes both ways babe.", I say as I flip him and pin him and begin to tickle him causing him to laugh harder

"I'll get you for this Sky!", he shouts between laughs trying o defend himself as he manages to knock me off and begins to tickle back as we have a full scale tickle war in the mud. "Your not getting out of this babe your mine!" and he continues to wrestle as my heart flutters and does flip flops while we continue as I notice some things Sokka hasn't.

Eventually he does succeed in pinning me cause I let him as he realizes what I did and the position we're in as he jumps off me blushing.

"Uh Sorry.", he says blushing hard as his voice cracks before he stands up as he helps me stand and I smirk at him before water bending the both of us clean.

"No worries Sokka, just means my boyfriend thinks I'm hot.", I say smiling as I hug him.

"Well now that you two are done while Katara gets clean lets go have some fun.", Toph says as we chuckle and she bends the dirt off of her.

Sokka's p.o.v.

That's never happened before. At least not that I can remember, I can't believe it. I got turned on mud wrestling Sky. Well I can she's incredible, but it's new to me. The blush on her face told me not only did she notice but she knew what was happening to me. They to try and make me feel better she brushes it off as if nothing happened.

We were now walking around the village and I had my arm around her since there's always some jerk checking her out and I need them to know she is claimed. I wasn't sure how I should act about what happened. Would things get awkward.

"So how should we spend our last two coins.", I ask rubbing them.

"Wow that basket full went fast.", Sky says chuckling .

"Well it's the last of what we carried to town.", I say shrugging

"I got an idea lets make more money.", Toph says as Sky smirks at her knowingly.

A few hours later and she's won forty coins from conning the shell game guy and we're all carrying a basket of food back.  
When we arrive my sister is making a big pot of soup.

Where'd you get all this food?", Katara says as Sky sets her basket down grabbing an apple and I join her as Aang mentions what Toph did.

"Ya she did it with earth bending classic.", I say chuckling.

"So she cheated.", Katara says.

"Hey I just cheated a cheater!", Toph defends.

"It doesn't make a difference!", Katara shouts.

"Hey isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.", Sky says biting her apple.

"What do you mean?", my sister says defensively.

"When you stole the waterbending scroll from the pirates you justified it cause they stole it.", the lovely dualbender points out.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't make it a habit!", my sister says frustrated.

"Why cause it's fun and you hate fun?", Toph shouts as Katara looks more mad.

"Fun I don't hate fun.", she says putting Momo on her head "See fun." at which Sky almost chokes on her apple due to a almost laugh as I pat her back to help her coughing.

"Tell you what Katara , I'll make you a Avatar promise not to make this a habit.", Aang says.

"As fun as it is, if my light hair falls out during a scam they'll notice me pretty quick. So I'll have to watch, it's safer that way.", Sky says and I have to admit she's got a good point. "But that doesn't mean I can't help you with your scheming." From there we ran a string of cons, a lot of them were Sky's brain children revealing her to again be the crazy genius I know and love.

"We even had one were we pretended someone left something dangerous in Toph's food.

We're sitting around camp as I try to think how to talk to Sky about the mud incident. "Guys I think the scams have gone far enough.", my sister says "If we keep them up something bad will happen." It soon escalates into another verbal altercation between her and Toph who stomps off into a tent.

"We already have a third eye freak after us.", she shouts stomping off as Toph goes in her tent.

"Speaking of hime I was thinking we should call him Sparky Sparky Boom Man! Think about it.", I say.

"Try again Sokka you can do better than that, plus Sparky's what I call Zuko to tick him off.", she says as Aang stares.

"Well while I think of something better I wanna go spend some money. Join me.", I say offering Sky my hand who smiles and takes it.

"Good idea, we need a break from the cat fighting.", she says taking it letting me lead her away. "So whatcha wanna buy?"  
as I wrap my arm around her.

"I was thinking a messenger hawk so I could send messages.", I say as she grins back.

"Sounds fun.", she says biting her lip.

"Look Sky I wanted to apologize for during the mud fight the other day.", I say moving to look her in the eyes as she looks a little confused.

"You know when things arose.", I say nodding as she chuckles.

"Sokka, that was just a function of your body you couldn't help. Nothing to apologize for. I should be more worried if I have no effect on you. I had one boyfriend leave me cause he realized he liked guys better", she says nodding her head.

"Any guy who'd let you go is an idiot.", I say nodding my head.

"Well I was gonna be moving again at the time, most guys don't want a long distance relationship.", She says "It's hard enough find ones that can get over you not putting out back home."

"What's put out.", I say confused until she blushes and whispers in my ear making me blush as to what she meant.

"That's supposed to wait for you husband.", I say raising an eyebrow

"Believe me I wish more guys felt that way. There's so much pressure back there.", she says looking at me "Its like at first oh your great, then it's like if you wanted to keep me you know what I want." as she sighs looking down as I stop walking and lift her chin to look at me as I place my forehead to hers.

"Sky then they weren't men, and they definitely didn't deserve you. ", I say before capture her lips gently, as her arms wrap around me and pull back for air "And just so you know while I do find you gorgeous all I need is your heart. " I then take her hand and place it over my racing heart as her eyes reflect what I know is her love before I kiss her again. Soon we do let go and then we eventually head to look at hawks.

That was fun and we both checked them out until we both agreed on a really good one. I decided to name him Hawkie, which made Sky giggle. On our way back to camp it was cute how she'd baby talk him as she's stroke his head.

"Now remember Hawkie we already have a bison and a lemur in the group, so try to get along.", I say pointing at him as I talk to him before stroking his chest . Suddenly he squawks loudly and then my attention is drawn to a wanted poster of Toph.

"This is not good Hawkie.", I say as I look at Sky .

"Your right this is bad Sokka.", she says unhappily "We need to tell Toph."

We hurry to camp where we found Toph and I hold the poster to Toph. "Toph we found this in the village look!", I say as Sky face palms.

"What is it, sounds like a piece of paper.", Toph asks.  
"It's your wanted poster Toph. There calling you the Runaway.", Sky says

"A wanted poster that's so cool. And I love my new nickname!", she says excitedly.

Sky's p.o.v.

After a chat Toph bribes Sokka not to tell Katara but I'm so annoyed cause combustion man's coming. I just warned Toph to be careful and she nodded but with her sense she knows I know somethings up by her nod.

"Sokka tell me you didn't buy a bird!", Katara says as she walk up on us chatting.

"It's not just a bird it's a messenger hawk.", I say stroking the bird.

"Now we can send messages to Gran Gran.", he says as I rub the birds head ask he squawks.

"Cool how's it work?", Aang asks.

"Um, I'm not sure.", he says scratching his head. "Um, Hawkie, Gran Gran, South Pole." at which the bird just squawks again and I go back to petting.

It's ok baby, your daddy just forgets the South pole's to cold for you, doesn't he.", I say in a baby voice making Sokka blush as the other two giggle, well until Momo gets jealous and I jump back as they begin to fight by Sokka's head. Poor Sokka tries to get the bird to listen while protecting his face as I back up a bit and put two fingers in my mouth letting out a whistle while holding up a piece of jerky.

"Hawkie come!", I shout as the bird leaves Sokka and flies to me landing on my arm ending the fight while the bird enjoys his treat.  
Later Sokka goes off scamming with Toph while I hang back and in between meditating send notes back and forth with Sokka using Hawkie.  
It was best to keep busy since I know Katara's snooping.

As soon as they return and I note Katara is confronting Toph I grab the boys and start to drag them off.

"Hey where are you dragging us?", Aang says.

"Away from there fight.", I say.

"Shouldn't we stay and mediate?", Aang asks.

"Your funeral.", I say as Hawkie leaves Sokka's shoulder for mine.

"Hey how come he likes you better?", my boyfriend asks.

"Aw wittle Hawkie just missed his mommy.", I say cutesy rubbing said creature's beak, while the monk tries to stop the fighting.

Eventually Katara storms off and the silent treatment begins. Which is my trigger, as the boys try to fix it while I sneak off.  
I find a house to perch on and am in time for the girls to get arrested. I hide myself ready to ambush the ambush.

"Sokka Aang Lookout!", I shout just before Combustion man fires as I land in front of the pair putting my ice shield up to block most of the blast.

"This guys two good! He shoots fire from his head!", Sokka shouts as we run.

"Let's split up he can't chase all of us.", Aang says as we run three ways and the freak chases Aang. I arrive to the Statue just as Katara freezes his head and we all run.

"Hey I got it lets call him Combustion Man!", he shouts as we run.

"Good job babe!", I shout

"Now lets get out of here before Combustion man catches us!", Toph shouts as we get out of there and hurry to camp where we load up and take off. I curl up once I have a chance and use Sokka's lap as a pillow and take a nap as I remind myself it'll be awhile until we see him again.

When I do stir it's just Sokka carrying me off the bison "Shh go back to sleep.", he says laying me in the bedroll before covering me up.


	39. Bloodbender

Sky's p.o.v.

We were currently sitting around telling scary stories at night in the middle of some forest. My friends needed to work on there story skills cause I was the only one to get a scream out of them and Toph so far. I just told stories based on real people that was creepy in itself.  
I was listening to Katara's story knowing the blood bender lady was gonna show up. The thought of it creeped me out. Yes I've blood bent, but only in defense or battle. She does it on innocent people as payback cause she got locked up.

Soon just as expected she turns up startling the others and charms Katara pretty quickly, while creeping me out. Dang It's like looking at the which lady queen from the Grimms Brothers movie with shorter nails an not undead. Well that's the creeper level she gives me. As she invites us back to the Inn I stay where I've got a person between us at all times.

Looking for comfort cause as we walk she's really creeping me out I reach over and take Sokka's hand and he looks at me funny for a moment but just meshes his fingers with mine and takes my arm in his not realizing how much I need it. It's like somewhere in my mind even though I know I can take her I want his presence like it'll be enough to protect me from her.

When I went to bed though something in me wouldn't let me sleep, and I was up all night. Yes I admit it Hama really creeps me out, and I have to help fight her. Soon daybreak hit and Hama came to my room and woke me, well fetched me and we went with her to market to help her with her shopping.

Sokka looked just annoyed but he didn't question that I was sticking close to him, as we carried Mrs. Geppeto's groceries.

As we walk the locals talk about disappearing residents on the night of the full moon.  
"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff on a full moon. Sounds like spirit world hijinks.", Sokka says thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can ask around and find out how they may have upset the spirits .", Aang suggests.

"Then we can sew this up lickety split avatar style.", Sokka says.

"Helping people. That's what I do.", Aang says.

Sokka's p.o.v.

I was already suspicious of Hama and Sky was obviously uncomfortable around her. I don't know why but I think Hama scares Sky.  
Upon arriving back to the Inn I began to snoop, while Katara nagged me to stop.

"Sky can't you make him stop?", she whines.

"No Katara, he needs to see things to figure them out for himself.", Sky says rubbing her arms. As I snooped I opened a cabinet where a bunch of puppets fell out and I noticed Sky try to hide the shiver that must be going up her spine as she's creeped out more.  
We find our way up to a locked room, which Sky picks the lock for me letting me in as I find a box also with a lock which Toph goes to open while Sky leans on the wall by the door.

"I want out of here.", Katara says as Toph opens the box.

"It's open!", Toph says.

"Ooh what's in it?", I say.

"I'll tell you what's in it.", Comes Hama's voice startling us all minus Sky.

"It's the last thing I have from my home.", she says opening the box revealing a southern water tribe comb.  
She then reveals she was from the southern watertribe, and has us for a semi-traditional southern water tribe meal.  
I note that while Hama tells her story Sky kind of picks at her food. It's hard to stay interested in Hama's story knowing Sky's upset.  
I also noticed she had dark circles, like she didn't sleep last night. Sky didn't even take a chair near Hama, and she keeps at least me between her and Hama. I've also noticed she's been clingy, like she's afraid of something.

I know I could shake her off but it's not often Sky seeks this much extra contact. And I have to admit my ego does like that she's using me to make herself feel safe. That night as we go to our rooms to sleep I pull her aside. "Sky somethings up, can you tell me what's bothering you?", I say as she rubs her arms.

" Please don't tease me, but that lady scares the bejeepers out of me. I can't tell you why, but she makes my skin crawl. And that's just the half of it.", she says leaning against the wall.

"I won't tease you Sky, I'm just annoyed that those spirits tie your tongue so much. It's hard to help when I don't know what's happening.", I say as I hug her, "and I know you know what's happening here to the missing people. But trust me I'll do what I can. I won't let Hama hurt you"

"Well I'm gonna go try and sleep, and you should too Sokka tomorrow is gonna be a very hectic day.", she says placing her hand on the side of my face. That morning I got up and noticed Sky was gone.

"Hey guys did you see Sky?", I ask Aang and Toph since Katara's training with Hama.

"No she's been gone since before any of us woke up.", Aang says curiously "Maybe being a waterbender too Hama invited he to training."

"No cause Hama gives Sky the creeps. She wouldn't willingly go with her, plus she wouldn't leave without us finding those missing people.", I say.

"Hama seems nice, I wonder why she's creeped by Her?", Aang says as we walk to town.

"It's more than creeped Sokka, Sky is scared of Hama, and really dislikes her. She acts calm, but her heart races like she's petrified around her almost.", Toph says.

As we walk around the village asking questions no one's seen my girlfriend today, and we're directed to the guy who escaped from whatever was taking the people.

"Sir what did the spirit look like?", I ask as he boards his windows.

"I didn't see no spirit, I just lost control of my body, and it went walking against my will into the forest towards the mountain.", He says "Felt like a fire in my blood."

"You know I did here yelling for help under he mountain.", Toph says as we nod and run towards the mountain as I think. The loss of body control is similar to what happens the few times I've seen Sky blood bend.

As we near the mountain Toph's eyes widen.

"I've found Sky, she's under the mountain with the others, but she's really angry.", Toph says as my eyes widen and we pick up the pace as we enter the cave I can hear my girlfriend down the tunnel.

"Listen you old witch when I get out of hear I'm gonna beat the tar out of you!", she growls as I enter the room and see not just my girlfriend cuffed to a wall but all the missing villagers and they look like they've been trapped a long time.

"You know Sky, when your shouting like that and it's not at me, I have to say it's pretty hot.", I say as she looks up at me.

"Oh thank goodness you guys finally found this place. That stupid witch got me when I went to bed.", she says then she explains how the people got here.

"I knew Hama couldn't be trusted!", I practically growl as Toph frees Sky first.

"Thanks Toph, you stay and free the rest. Guys Come on I have an old lady's but to kick.", Sky says running out as we chase after her towards where Katara's fighting Hama.

"Katara!", I shout as suddenly I feel my body taken over as me and Aang start to be flung around.

"Drop my boyfriend and lil' brother!", Sky says anger lacing her voice as daggers of ice show up surrounding her which She's bent with one hand. "Or perhaps a taste of your own medicine is in order."

Hama cackles as instead she make me draw my sword and sends me and Aang so I'll impale him. But suddenly I'm dropped as Hama's arm is twisted. "So Katara you strange friend can bloodbend already. Maybe I should of trained her.", she says.

"There's nothing you can teach me witch that I can't learn on my own. And I don't do it for your reasons. I do it to protect my friends not revenge.", Sky's eyes show anger and rage replacing her earlier discomfort as she flicks her wrist making Aang get dropped as Hama's arms bent behind her back.

I move to stand by my girlfriend as we stare at Hama in contempt. "Sky you can blood bend?", Katara says surprised.

"Katara it wasn't hard to figure out the body contains more than fifty percent water.", Sky says "It's in more than the blood though. I just don't do it all the time it uses a lot of energy. Most likely why she waits until a full moon"

"Sokka did you know she could?", Katara asks.

"Well ya, she's done it a few times.", I say

"Why didn't you tell me!", she shouts.

"You never asked!", I say.

"Aang can you wrap her in rock so she doesn't escape and can't bend I don't wanna hold her all day.", Sky says annoyed as Aang rock bends cuffs for her while my sister looks annoyed as Sky relaxes her stance as I put an arm around her shoulder.

Soon we hand her cackling to the authorities. As we climb on Appa my sister grabs Sky and there gazes meet.

"If you hadn't shown up I would have blood bent wouldn't I?", my sister asks as Sky nods while my sister's eyes water.

"Yes. And it wouldn't have been the only time.", my girlfriend says firmly "But it would have killed you emotionally and spiritually cause it's against you morals."

"Thanks Sky.", she says pulling Sky into a hug "Even though your future knowing drives me nuts you still pull through."

"Trust me the future knowing is worse for me.", she says "But your welcome."

**author's note +**

**For those wondering about the other avatar story I'll begin posting it as soon as I finish up this one and a few others stories I have going on. But I'll include another peak into it with the next chapter. **


	40. Resting

Sky's p.o.v.

We were now arriving at the location of the rendezvous. We were just landing as my mind was swirling with information as I thought hard.  
In four days we'd be participating in an invasion we can't win. I need to think of how I'm gonna minimize casualties and injuries, while trying to make it so our guys can escape. I've taken care of the War Balloons. Well unless they climbed all the way down that canyon to find it. But there's still so much else.

"Well since we're here early we should rest.", Sokka says looking at me as he takes my hand a moment. I guess he's noticed I've started tossing again. If not my dark circles have caught his attention "After all the invasions in four days."

"Four days you mean I have to fight the Fire Lord in 4 days!", Aang shouts freaking out.

"No biggie that's four days from now.", Sokka says laying out his bedroll then for some reason doing mine before dropping on his own roll and going to sleep.

"Sokka has the right idea. We're more than ready, what we need is rest.", Katara says.

"Aang worrying about it is like a rocking chair. It'll give you something to do, but it won't get you anywhere. Don't dwell on it.  
When it's time to face the Ozai you'll be more than ready.", I say smiling at him.

Soon he goes to sleep with everyone else as I sit up with my knees to my chest and my chin on them. In four days we'll have to get past a flaming net, then there's the hidden bunker. And of course I didn't get the zeppelins. I was honest when I said Aang would be ready to face Ozai when the time comes. But I can't tell them he won't be facing him yet. He'll be a fully realized Avatar. Without almost dying he can still glow it up though. Soon I notice Aang tossing roughly in his sleep so I get up and go shake him.

"Hey Little Bro wake up its just a bad dream.", I say gently as he wakes up surprised.

"Sky! I have to train!", He says getting ready to hop up, but I use two hands to seat him.

"Chill out bro. Training won't help your nerves after dreaming you faced the Fire Lord with no pants.", I say looking him in the eye.

"How did you", he starts as I raise an eyebrow. "oh. How can you be sure it won't help?"

"When we're physically active one of the chemicals the body releases is adrenaline. If you get to much you won't sleep. In the state your in it'll get worse. ", I say "Believe me I was an athlete before. It's the same way. Before a meet I'd get super nervous and have crazy dreams like loosing my snowboard or being on the powder naked. The more I worried the worse the dreams got." as he nods in understanding.

"So what do I do to not worry.", he says

"Now Aang you need to breath and relax. Think of happy things. Like what you wanna do after the war's over. Like perhaps how many babies you wanna have with a certain water bender someday, or pranks we can play. Or even how I said I'd teach ya some snow and skateboarding tricks.", I say "Meditate, swim, enjoy the hot spring. Play. Your still a kid, so it's fine to have fun. I'd say a massage but you don't want Toph giving you one, and there's no spa here." I say with a smile as I move so my arms over his shoulder in a side hug.

"Thanks Sky. By the way why do you call me Lil bro?", he asks as I grin bigger.

"Oh that's easy, cause your like a little brother. I've never had a sibling and it seemed fun so I adopted you as my sibling.", I say giving him a nuggie as he chuckles while pushing my hand off giggling. "Besides we're like siblings kinda. Just this way when your a dad I can be the crazy aunt"

"Thanks Sky. I appreciate the sentiment. And I have to say if I had to pick one you make a really cool big sister.", he says smiling.

"Of course I'm me. I think I'd be a cool sibling too.", I say teasingly as I look around "Come on let's walk." then I hop up holding out a hand which he takes and jumps up. We go and I lead him to the spot we'll be watching the ships getting ready to leave from in a few days and watch the waves.

"Wow the waves sound so pretty.", he says starting to relax.

"Ya I know. It reminds me of when I was visiting Hawaii. Me and dad would watch the sunset along the waves. ", I say sitting back "then we'd watch the stars and he'd tell me about my mom."

"Sky do you ever miss your world, your home.", Aang asks looking at me.

"The places, a little. The technology, a lot. But not that much Aang, for me home is about family. And you, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Your my family now. So as long as I got you guys I don't wanna go back.", I say "Ya it would be easier, you know no war. No future knowing. No more crazy schemes to change things. But it's not worth leaving you guys and being alone again"

Sokka's p.o.v.

I awoke the next morning surprisingly well rested to see my girlfriend and Aang missing. Sky's been stressed again and not sleeping.  
I look around and get up and start searching for her when I hear her cute laugh mixed with Aang's.  
I quietly follow up to where there sitting by the water as there chatting.

"So then I hid and waited as the opened the box on the table making the fake spider come out and land on there hand and they jump back like 10 feet.", she says as they start laughing.

"Well there was this time with Monk Gyatsu we would make these air pies and make them land on the elders heads then drop them.", Aang says as they laugh some more.

"Now that was cool." she says smiling as she chuckles before looking up as her sleepy but smiling blue-green eyes meet mine. "Oh hey Sokka." as she waves me over placing her currently bare feet in the water. The sun's still coming up and it shines making her currently down hair shine.

"You know what Sky your right. I do feel a lot better. I'm gonna go catch some sleep now, thanks for talking sis.", he says grinning at Sky as he hops up and heads back to camp as I take an empty spot on the ground next to my girlfriend who leans her head on my shoulder.

"And that was.", I ask.

"Oh, he had a nightmare, so I woke him up and we talked most of the night. He needed it, he has a big burden on his shoulders.", She says with a yawn.

"What about your sleep?", I ask

"To much on my mind to sleep last night.", she says cutely watching the waves.

"Hey Sky, does courting work different where your from?", I ask suddenly curious as her necklace is burning a hole in my pocket.

"Courting?", She asks thoughtfully "Oh ok. You'll have to tell me, I only saw a short glimpse in the episodes of Ozai's wedding. Um well after a couple dates for an undisclosed period of time they get engaged when one proposes or asks the other and gives them a token . Then there promised for another undisclosed period of time as they set the date and plan the wedding. Then they have a wedding ceremony with witnesses and are husband and wife followed by a party to celebrate with there loved ones. Then the couple goes on a vacation alone called the honeymoon for however long for consummating." At which she blushes hard " and then that's it."

"Well it's not that different here, minus the honeymoon.", I say as she now looks at me curiously.

"Why are you so curious?", she asks.

"Um, no reason.", I say coughing as she giggles lightly before we enter what feels like an awkward silence and I wonder why she doesn't say anything when I glance over and notice she's now asleep on my shoulder and I roll my eyes before shifting her until I can pick her up and take her back to camp as I look down at her sleeping face I think I could get used to that.  
"Sky you and me need to have a talk soon." I say quietly as she snuggles into me as I return her to her bedroll.

Authors note + thanks for your patience and as promised another sneak peak into my other Avatar last airbender story that is to come, staring Angi.

Zuko's p.o.v.

"It looks like a rockslide.", says one of my men as Angi looks at him funny.

"Did you take your stupid pills this morning. Rocks don't slide up dipwad.", she says face palming, and echoing my thoughts,  
before crossing her arms as we investigate the area for my missing Uncle as I realize what Angi's saying happened.

"Earth benders.", I say as she nods as I begin look for tracks.

"Zuko I found the ostrich horse tracks", she calls as I jog over and spot the trail.

"You can track?", I ask looking at her cocking an eyebrow.

"Ya my dad liked to hunt and taught kids basic survival skills in boy scouts.", she says crouching.

"I'll start following the trail while you grab a rhino so we can catch up.", she says looking at me.

"How do I know it's not a trick to chase of after the Avatar?", I say eyeing her.

"He's gonna be spending the next day or two in the spirit world with a giant panda bear. Your Uncle however will lose his hands if we don't save him, and I know how important he is to you.", she says with a shake of the head "But you don't know for certain so you decide."

"Then we'll go together to get the rhino and you'll stay with me.", I say "You'll be safer this way."


	41. Rendevous with destiny

Sky's p.o.v.

We spent the four days before the rendezvous resting and training, while discussing plans. I was currently going over maps with Sokka as Katara hovered over him. I had noticed in the distance the fog cloud that was the invasion force on the way, but kept my trap shut so the others could notice. I was laying on my stomach as me and Sokka looked over it.

"Good morning guys.", Aang says popping up bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"You sound rested.", Katara says.

"And ready for action.", I add looking as we share a grin.

"You got it sis, more than ready to take on the Fire Lord.", he says grinning.

"So any special strategies to beat him planned.", Toph asks "Like glow it up."

"I might, but I won't know until we fight.", Aang says smiling. So glad taking that hit for him didn't cut off his avatar state even if it almost killed me. Hopefully all the things I did to change things helped. I got rid of the war balloons, so the fire nation will be short that.  
But did I do enough?

I take a deep breath as I think when Sokka puts his hand on mine getting my attention. "Hey we got this.", He says grinning at me before hugging me to his side making me smile as he kisses my forehead.

"Oh no I hope the fog doesn't slow down the invasion.", Katara says looking out at the water as Sokka hops up taking my hand and pulling me up.

"No I think that fog is the invasion!", Sokka says excitedly as the first ship becomes visible.

Soon the ships arrive as Aang and Toph earth bend piers to attach them too, and we're reunited with many old friends and some I missed because I was accidentally separate from the others by a cave in. Like the swamp men. I really wish they'd wear pants or kilts or something. I never wanna see a man that way until I'm married.

Soon after our reunion we got our forces seated and I was helping Sokka with his maps which he was thankful for as I followed him to the front of everyone. Thankfully due to my help he didn't drop anything, and I was able to help him set up quickly as he tried to introduce himself before he tried to talk but got flustered and his dad hurried up and took over as I stayed by him and placed a hand on his back as Sokka's dad explained the invasion in his place.

Sokka's dad fielded the questions as I sat beside Sokka. As the others cheer Sokka radiated disappointment. After we split up to get ready. I decided if I was going to war, I was going as the chieftain's daughter I was. I'd been planning since I got separated and had it in my stuff buried. I had on my tanned hardened leather breaches, and leather tank top that was tasseled that went to my upper thighs with a wolf burned onto the leather back. I had brown leather boots with my knife in the boot. My quiver was full, and my wavy blond hair for today was braided to the side with a hawks feather in it. I slung my bow. I then grabbed my glider and attached it to my back. Once ready I spotted where I'd find my boyfriend when he was ready and air bended and waited for him dangling my legs over the ledge as I waited for him to come up.

Sokka's p.o.v.

After I got my armor on while the others were preparing still I walked up a nearby Cliffside to be alone. My moment of truth to explain the plan and I flubbed it. I was gonna explain the plan and then pull Sky aside and propose. I'm such a loser, why would she say yes after I blew it. As I got up the cliff I noticed a figure seated on the edge and as I get closer I notice it's Sky as she turns to look towards me and gets ups. She had concern in her eyes and the love in them took my breath away as the blues and greens swirled together.

I took in what she was wearing and had to say she looked amazing as usual. "I had a feeling you'd come here.", she says watching me as I join her taking a hand she offers me as she pulls me into a hug.

"I screwed up Sky. My moment of truth and I messed up. The invasion plan was my baby, and I flubbed explaining it..", I say hugging her back letting her warmth envelope me.

"Sokka that's public speaking, not everyone gets it at first. Even where I live and we're forced to learn it we don't all get it.", she says looking up at me moving her hand to my face looking in my eyes "Your moment of truth Sokka, will be on the battlefield like every warriors."

"But my dad explained it.", I say.

"Like I said, public speaking, and after being forced to learn it for most of my school career even I don't have it down. ", she says  
smiling at me "But you've already come a long way Sokka, it's time to believe in yourself like I do. You've grown stronger, and more skilled daily. "

I keep an arm around her waist as I move the other to the back of her neck. "Sky I ", I start feeling speechless a moment and flustered before I capture her lips wanting to savor what could be out last moments alone until after the invasion. She moves her arms so they wrap around my neck as I deepen the kiss. I want her to feel in this moment how much what she's said and that she's hear means and how much I need her.

After we pull apart for air I steel myself a moment "Sky, there's something I need to talk to you about. I don't know what will happen after the invasion but what I do know is I want to keep you with me.", I say as she looks at me curiously "And incase something happens to one of us I wanna do this now." As I step backwards.

"Sokka what are you talking about?", she asks curiously as her voice sounds a little nervous.

I reach into one of my pouches as I hold tight on the necklace holding it in my hand as I take hers.

"Sky Nagamo, I promised you I'd never let you be alone again. And I still intend to keep that promise. But in this time I've known you you've become the most important person in my life. I love that when I go into a fight your at my side and you got my back and I have yours.", I start as she studies me curiously " I love how your eyes change color, how your hair looks when the sun hits it right. I love hunting with you. I love everything about you. After you almost died I realized how badly I really need you. So here I am a regular guy in front of the most amazing girl ever not knowing what will happen tomorrow, asking... If after this war is over will you stay with me, and be my wife?"

Her eyes look at me in shock, and I think maybe I did it wrong. Then she does something that surprises me, and in that moment she wrapping her arms around me and her lips crash into mine as she nods when she pulls back with tears in her eyes from the emotion.  
"Yes."

Yes she said yes, I suddenly feel like the luckiest guy alive "Yes. It's a Yes", I say shouting and laughing as she laughs and I pick her up and spin her before setting her down and kissing her again. I'm so excited I could shout it from the roofs so loud they could here us from the fire nation's capital. Wait I'm forgetting the necklace.

I take the betrothal necklace and hold it up "That makes this yours.", I say as she looks down at it with a gasp

"It's beautiful Sokka, and you made it with the space rock.", she says taking in the black carved stone with multiple colors going through it.

I move and motion as she nods and holds her hair up as I go behind her and tie on her necklace "A one of a kind stone for a one of a kind girl.", I say quietly by her ear noting her very red blush.

"Well how does it look on me.", she says smiling as she turns around to face me as I blush now that she's wearing proof that she's mine.

"Beautiful. Just like the rest of you.", I say cupping her face as I kiss her. o

"Hey there you are oops.", Aang says landing and startling us as we both blush "Seems I interrupted something. But everybody is looking for you two."

"I'd come up here cause I knew Sokka was gonna need someone to talk to after giving his speech.", she says taking my helmet off the ground as I smile at her.

"Thanks Sky it meant a lot. ", I say "But Aang's right everyone's ready to go. "

Soon we're loaded on the boats headed for the Fire Gates of Azulon, and the capitol of the fire nation. 


	42. Day of the Black Sun

Sky's p.o.v.

I stood by Sokka in the subs as we submerged passing the fire gates of Azulon as we neared the city and I took a deep breath. Did I do enough. will they be able to escape with the loss of the war balloon. So many thoughts ran through my head, but as we passed Sokka held my hand firmly until we reached the spot where we would split up from Aang.

We saw Aang off and went under giving him and Katara a few moments alone, as we went under. When we neared the shore we took a deep breath as we landed pulling out in the tanks us following them as we fought ashore. Sokka had made me promise to stick close to him so I fought at his side as we maintained formation.

"We need to take out the battlements!", Hakoda shouted and we nodded as Katara joined us following him up. The three of us went into one while Hakoda went in the other.

We took them down pretty easily as we fought to the top and got out before blowing it up. When we got out the next one blew up and Hakoda limped out as we ran to him.

Dad you can't fight like this. Katara says.

"I have to someone has to lead.", he says to us.

"Sokka can do it.", I say looking at him startling him but he looks over the invasion.

"She's right. I'll lead them "he says then returns his gaze to me. "Sky I'll need your help. "

"Anything you need babe.", I say with a mini salute earning me a grin and a blush.

"Come on" he says as we hop onto Appa and land in the mix of things. In the fray he begins issuing commands about troop placement and having the tanks protect the benders. He'd call them out and I'd add the input our reiterate as we moved everyone.

"Come on and March!", I shout.

"You know I love it when you use your chieftain's daughter tone.", he teases.

"Well your a chieftains son. And your authoritative voice ain't so bad your self. It's pretty hot when your assertive", I tease blasting a bender as the eclipse starts and we all put on our eclipse glasses.

We continue to fight as Katara brings us a healed Hakoda and Aang and Toph pop in.

"Please tell me the Fire Lord's a big wuss and you already beat him, "Sokka whines as I pat his back.

"No he was gone.", Aang says.

"Maybe he's hiding somewhere. Back home evil overlords usually had a place to hide from invasions and left there people to die.", I suggest "Like I dunno a underground bunker"

"OOh secret Bunkers here's were I come in!", Toph says as we leave Hakoda in charge flying Appa towards the volcano area where the bunker is hiding.

"I love how your hunches are usually right ",Sokka says grinning as we run through and I wink at him .

"And I'm glad we added Toph or we'd still be outside.", I say as Toph laughs till we come to some Lava.

"Grab on guys!", Aang says as Sokka grabs me and he ferries Toph across the Lava. We run until we come into a room where Azula is waiting.

"Where's the Fire Lord!", Sokka demands.

"Awe you don't wanna play with me I'm hurt she says with a sarcastic pout.", she says

"Please he'd rather play with a sabertooth mooselion.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Well then meet some parting gifts I brought from Ba Sing Se she says as the Dai li attacks and we begin to fight them. Luckily With the four of us there dispatched in moments and as Toph rocks her to the wall.

"Awe if it isn't the peasant whore ",she teases as I roll my eyes.

"Give us the Fire Lord and don't lie cause I'll know", Toph says angrily.

"Really I'm a great liar. I'm a ten foot tall purple platypus bear", she says.

"She's good "Toph says

"Leave her she's just a feeble distraction.", I say glaring at her "Come on Sokka."

"Ya she's right ", Aang says.

"Oh Sokka, I heard that's the name your hooker screamed when her honor was removed by Zhao and his men!", she says as I see red but Sokka reacts first.

"Don't you call her that! She has more honor than you'll ever know!", he shouts angrily holding his boomerang to her throat as I regain my senses.

"Sokka ignore her. What she says don't matter. She's just the monster her mom always thought she was.", I say watching her eyes get angry.

"Tell me did you enjoy " it she says as I pull Sokka away " I know the men did she says as I sigh.

"One moment.", I walk over to her. "I've wanted to do this a long time" I then yank the knife she's hiding chopping her top knot off and elbow her in the face feeling satisfied as it bruises.

"OOh that didn't feel or sound pretty , but I like your style queen bee.", Toph says. Thanks I say walking away.

"Oh sounds like the fire's back on ", Azula says as I hear a blast remembering Zuko then firing at us.

"Dad's down the hall and through the doors she says running off", as Sokka screams frustration.

"Arrg you were right. It was a distraction.", he says.

"I can still face the Fire Lord.", Aang says.

"No Aang not when it's like this. It was a set up. ", I say.

"She's right Azula must of known all along.", he says as I feel a pang since I knew but couldn't tell "Don't worry Sky, I know if it weren't for the dumb spirits you could have said something."

We get outside and tell Hakoda what we found just as the War Balloons are arriving as I groan. "How on earth did they get those anyways! I destroyed the only one!", I groan frustrated. I'd done it so the forces could get away when the retreat was sounded.

"Shh it's ok Sky. They must of stole plans from the inventor some how. ", Sokka says pulling me back as my eyes flash anger.

"Those stupid pieces of rubber are going down.", I say angry as I take of flying as Sokka cries out.

Sokka's p.o.v.

As we're talking retreat I watch helpless as Katara holds Aang as Sky flies towards the war balloons. I know what she's doing. She's trying to cover our retreat. I can tell as I watch her bend what looks like a halberd of ice as she rams through the war balloons full speed. Gosh she's amazing as she tries to protect the subs single handed until a net fires out of the Zeppelin and drags her aboard.

"Sky nooo!", I hear cried as I realize I'm the one crying as my fiance is caught.

"The subs are gone.", says Aang.

"We can still win I say staring at where my girlfriend was ready to battle my way to where they'll take her.

"Yes we can. On another day.", my dad says as he talks us into reluctantly leaving him. "Sokka if I see Sky, I'll look out for her, we all will. She was very brave."

"No she is very brave, and I'll find a way to get her back!", I say as we load onto Appa and fly away.", Sokka says.

Authors note: So sorry about the wait it's been crazy the last weeks. I'd intended to post last week but all my posting sites were screwing up when I could. Also I didn't want to waste your time with a update thats nothing but a stupid authors note. I hate that. your all happy yay new story update. Then attention authors note and your like AHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! 


	43. The Rock

Sky's p.o.v.

"Get up weirdo!", shouts the guard kicking me in the corner of my cell. It is one among many of the invasion force members. Mine sits next to Hakoda's as we're considered leaders of the invasion. I get up calmly showing no emotion as he double checks my chains. I'm tired, and dehydrated and hungry. What food and water I've been allowed is because Hakoda and a few of the others snuck it to me. I'm a imprisoned dual-bender and since water is on I'm forbidden it.

After I was caught I wasn't able to get out of the net and in my helpless state the dai li agents knocked me out.  
When I woke Hakoda and the swamp benders were over me at first and healed me a little when the guards didn't see.  
I know it had been days and wished I knew better how time passed in this world.

I'm led to what Azula lovingly calls peasant hell. She straps me to a chair or chains me and then I'm beaten, abused, interrogated. Always the same question. "Where is the Avatar?"  
I know but she's yet to break me. So I wait out the torture giving the occasional verbal jab, since I know Azula's mind is unstable.

I do the counts in my head as she whips my back with the flames and I suppress the urge to cry out.  
I'm a princess too, and someday as Sokka's wife the watertribe people will be mine too. So I refuse to let them down, or be broken.

"You think your so clever!", she says as she burns of some of my hair which is now to my shoulders only.  
"Well lets see how clever you are when you go to your new home in the Boiling Rock!"

I hide my relief once she says the name of the prison Hakoda will be sent to, and where Sokka will be.  
Soon due to her inability to get a reaction she slaps me and has me returned to my cell.

I use the bars once there gone to slowly lower myself as Hakoda rushes around.  
Sky here, heal yourself some, he says sneaking my some of his small precious ration of water which I nod about as I use it and start with the worst of what I ca reach. Including my face.

"You did good. Men twice your age and size would have cracked. "He says through the bars as I nod while working as I sit where our cage bars touch only to look up as I feel him touching my hair. "She burned it shorter this time."

"Ya, Every time "I say grunting.

"Don't worry it'll grow back. And you could be bald and my son would still think your beautiful.", he says as I grin with a chuckle. "I want you to stay safe when I go to the new prison. The Boiling Rock"

"Well we're heading the same direction Hakoda.", I say while seated.

"Well then it gives me more time to get to know my future daughter-in-law.", he says sounding amused before going into a story about when Sokka was a kid learning to hunt and I'd tell a story about my dad teaching me as we'd pass the time.

Sokka's p.o.v.

I looked up as the gondola with new prisoners arrived. "It's your choice Sokka. ", Zuko says as I wonder what Sky would suggest. Knowing her she'd tell me to chance it. If there's a chance any of our people are on there I'll take it.

"I'll stay.", I say "You go."

"No we'll stay with you.", Suki says.

"Come on lets go see.", Zuko says.

We enter and watch as the prisoners exit the gondola, I sigh in disappointment as so far I recognize none.  
"Alright you two get off!", says the guard and first comes my dad much to my relief then I realize someone's on his back. Even shorter and burnt I'd recognize that beautiful head of hair anywhere as she looks up and there's my Sky. She's got obvious burns on her skin and bruising, and her face is dangerously pale telling me she hasn't ate much.

Soon I join the others and they get the prisoners to there cells. Once I locate dad's and Sky's I decide to see dad first. We need a plan and I need to know how bad Sky is before I see her no matter how much I just wanna hold her.

I enter and he's on the offensive at first until I admit that I'm me. And explain what's going on here.  
"So dad, how's Sky. I haven't seen her yet.", I ask.

"She's taken the worst of the interrogations Sokka, but they haven't broken her yet.", he says "I've been sneaking her provisions since she was denied water being a waterbender, and food for angering the princess.  
But the lack has weakened her a little physically but she's a tough girl. She took everything they threw at her, now go see her. She needs to see you."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I left my dad and entered Sky's cell eventually and spotted her laying on the bed as I closed the door. She peeked up at me blinking as I stared at her when she looked up at me.

Her eyes were tired, and it looked like she'd had red rings from tears she couldn't she'd as she sat up. I pulled my helmet off and her eyes met mine as they watered as she went to get up but before she could I'd crossed the room and had her in my arms.

"Sky your alive I missed you so much. I was afraid I'd", I start but before I could finish her lips were on mine.  
Even chapped it was the greatest feeling to have her there as I returned the kiss and put my fingers in her hair as I only pulled back as we touched our foreheads to each other and I looked over her face and hair.

"Sokka I, ", she starts looking self conscious as I kiss her again.

"Gosh your the most beautiful girl. Wounds scars and all", I say pulling her close to me "And me and dad have a plan we're breaking out." Then her face lit up in that smile I've missed the last weeks.

"I knew you would.", she says kissing me again then listens intently as I tell her the plan and she puts in her input here and there and asks questions as I have her drink up from my canteen and eat some food I'd snuck with me for her from lunch knowing her body needed it so she wouldn't have a seizure.

"Soon as we get out of here, I'll have Katara heal you and we'll get you all fixed up I promise. ", I say looking at her.

"I know she says smiling.. Lets show these dastards what they got coming.", she says with a grin.

"Gosh I love you so much" I say kissing her again. " I'll be back for you." I tell her leaving the cell reluctantly as she smirks an puts my helmet back on.

"Go on babe get to work so we can blow this popsicle stand.", She says. 


	44. Leaving the rock

Sky's p.o.v.

Like planned on the way outside Sokka and Suki stopped by my cell to help me outside since I had a limp to where Sokka was.  
Although thanks to the water and food from Sokka I was doing a lot better.

"Ready to go girl?", she says teasingly as I lean on her.

"I've been ready. My skins crawling in these small cells.", I say as we chuckle.

"Well I'm not letting you out of my sight again.", he says "Trouble finds you."  
Making us chuckle again.

"Ok now to start a riot.", Sokka says when I arrived and his dad attempts by hitting a random prisoner and fails because he's trying to practice anger management, just as Chit Sang comes up.

"Hey I heard your planning a second escape attempt. I want in." he says.

"Actually we're making on right now. ", Sokka starts.

"And if you could start a prison riot it would be a big help as a distraction.", I say adding as Sokka smirks.

"Oh that's easy.", he says grabbing a random guy lifting him he shouts "Riot!" and tosses him causing the prison to erupt in chaos making me chuckle.

"Wow he was good.", Sokka says.

"Definitely a guy who enjoys his work.", I add amused as we hurry towards the gondola.  
Sokka and Zuko start arguing about a lack of hostage to get on the gondola and lack of proper planning for than important detail.

"Suki?", I say pointing up and she nods getting the idea what I'm thinking and I air bend up and she climbs quickly and in minutes we have the warden hog tied with his own belt.

When I look down Sokka is staring at me dreamily, after a comment I couldn't hear from his dad, before following us and loading onto the gondola. As it moves Azula and Tylee are coming across. I let the other three go up and stay in to keep the warden's trap shut.

Basically while they fight I hold a knife to his throat. "Squeak and I'll cut your tongue out.", I say coldly a venom in my voice while I have him pinned down onto his stomach my knee digging into his back.

I can hear the movements up top and it's driving me nuts being inside cause I wanna beat the tar out of Azula. However I don't want the Warden ordering them to cut the line. Eventually Sokka rolls over the side but Chit Sang catches him. And we do get across luckily just barely thanks to Mai and Tylee stopping the conveyor, where Zuko leads us to a Zeppelin down in a valley. Sokka lifts me surprising me as he carries me down to it.

"Sokka I'm OK to walk that little of a ways.", I say

"You need a little more rest your still recovering. You weren't fed enough and got dehydrated and tortured. you need more time to heal and I intend to be sure you get it" he says making me chuckle.

"Your just looking for a excuse to cuddle.", I tease making him blush.

"I admit and regret nothing.", he says making me chuckle as we bored.

Thankfully Zuko knows how to fly it, and we head on a course for the air temple. As we fly Suki, Sokka, and Hakoda look over some of my wounds treating whatever was left. Which isn't much.  
We fly a ways until we reach the Air Temple which is pretty cool since its on the side of a mountain.  
As I see it out the window the first time I gasp. "It's amazing it's similar to what the Navajo or the Inca's did.", I say as Sokka keeps his arm around my waist and I lean my head against him.

"Eh it's ok.", Sokka says.

"But it's literally carved into the side of a mountain. you'd have to fly to reach here. There are no steps at all I say.  
It's not a easy feat to accomplish." I say in awe.

"You know your to cute for your own good.", Sokka says as Zuko stops and ties the balloon down.

"Now wait here for your cue.", he says excitedly making me chuckle.

"So successful fishing trip. Did you get any meat at all?", Katara asks.

"No but I got the best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherdom.", he says as we come out.

"Dad!", Katara yells running

"Sky!", Aang yells as they come running at us and Aang hugs me first.

"Hey little bro missed you too.", I say hugging back followed by Toph who complains about lack of meat making me laugh. Then Katara hugs me as well pulling me into the hug her and Sokka are sharing with her dad.  
When done I walk up to Zuko leaving them to a more private family moment.

"Hey Sparky!", I say as he turns his head "Don't call me that! Oh it's you." I roll my eyes.

"Yea it's me I chuckle. Thanks for helping break me out. And welcome to the team", I say offering my hand in friendship.

"Oh thanks, you won't regret it.", he says taking it as I grin goofilly.

"Of course I won't. ", I say "you've seen the light I say still smiling. Just like I knew you would."

"So Aang's right you do know a lot of futurey stuff.", he says.

"Ya but I'm not aloud to tell you.", I say smiling "If I tell you before it happens the spirits will have a tantrum, and worse"

"So you knew that...", he starts

"You would be Aang's fire bending teacher. Yup. Knew it really well. ", I say laughing as Sokka comes up wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why you, then what was all that stuff you'd do to me when I was trying to find Aang.", Zuko says.

"Stopping your stupidity from getting too much in the way of you being Aang's firebending teacher.", I say as Sokka chuckles leaning his head on my shoulder.

"What kind of stuff did she do to you.", Sokka asks laughing as we head to sit and get into a discussion of the unknown exploits of Sky.

"So she trapped you in a hole with this big rat thingy that sees with it's nose she lured it too then she threw a ton of perfume on it.", Sokka says amazed as I chuckle leaning into him.

"Ya it freaked out bucking us off and getting us with its tongue paralyzing us.", he says and that crazy girl he says pointing at me "was laughing before steeling back and destroying the thing we used to track her."

"What did you track her with?", Sokka said.

"Some crappy bracelet I didn't care about I purposely lost.", I say and we all chuckle as we sit to tell stories.

Sokka's p.o.v.

As me Sky, and Zuko chatted I pulled my crazy girlfriend into my lap and she leaned her back against me as we talked until eventually she fell asleep on me.

"Want me to put her to bed?", Zuko says.

"No I got it.", I say shifting her as I picking her up.

"She's something else.", Zuko says.

"Sure is and she's all mine.", I say grinning as I carry her off.


	45. Recovering

Sky's p.o.v.

Now that I was home with my friends again I could see how some of my changes had effect easier.  
Katara was being a little less hard on Zuko. Not a lot but it helped. I think.  
Sokka had once again become over hyper protective. He's there as soon as I'm waking, All over Katara about me having healing sessions. And oddly he's making sure I eat before he gets his food.

We were currently seated around the fire as Zuko poured us all tea trying to be friendly and tell jokes.  
He is so adorably awkward, which reminds me why I found him a cool character in the show.  
But Sokka will have to stay my favorite, and not just cause he's my fiance.  
I'm currently leaned against him as his free hand plays with my hair.

I chuckle as poor Zuko flops telling his Uncle's joke. I wish I could tell him we'll see him soon. Although I wish a lot of things. Right now oddly one of those things is marshmallows. But for now I'm content.  
I've been regaining my energy and healing up quickly from my previous wounds.

After the others went to sleep we sat alone together by the cliff face.  
I was on my back my head on his lap looking up as he pointed out the new constellations.  
"And that's the Sky Bison he says showing me the stars drawing him out. And there's The Dragon", he says

"Ooh we had a dragon constellation back home.", I say smiling my fingers wrapped around his "His name was Draco." Sokka starts chuckling.

"That's a pretty big coincidence. " he says. "What's where your from like?"

"Busy. There's lots of machines like the Zeppelins and subs but there's no bending. Everything is done with machines.", I start "And the more things we have to to the jobs the busier we get. We try to do too much."

"Did you have plans if you stayed.", he asks.

"Go back and win that medal, I'd healed up. My leg is normal again.", I say.

"I bet you'd get it too.", he says.

"How can you be sure.", I say.

"Your you, you make crazy things happen. Plus I don't know much about the snowboarding but you made it look easy and from attempting it with Aang I know it isn't. ", he says taking my fingers and kissing them "But for now it's time to put you to bed."

"Since when did I have a bed time again?", I ask teasingly as we get up and he decides to lift me up.

"Since your still recovering and you need your rest.", he says trying to sound stern but smirking.

"Oh is that how it is.", I tease.

"Yes and you go to sleep little missy.", he teases back as we reach where I'm sleeping .

"Maybe I don't wanna sleep. Maybe I wanna spend more time with my cute boyfriend?", I ask as he blushes and chuckles.

"Then he will be up in the morning and we got the whole time Aang and Zuko are training.". Sokka says smirking.  
"Plus after this war is done we'll plan our wedding and have our whole lives together. " as he carefully sets me on my bedroll and tucks me in.

Sokka's p.o.v.

The next morning started with a blast. By blast I mean that Zuko's crazy sister showed up and tried blowing us up using a balloon thingy.

"Dang it of all times for me to oversleep or miss a cue!", Sky says as we dodge another explosion and I nod in agreement grabbing her hand and dragging her behind me. I'm not letting her out of my sight yet. We try and fail to get Appa to go inside but he continues to panic.  
Sadly it becomes a very emotional separation my dad and some others headed one way and me and the team and Suki, head another as Aang and Toph use earth bending to blast us out to where Zuko is still holding off Azula until they fall off the balloon. I manage to catch him pulling him aboard as Azula catches the side of the cliff face as Zuko's not surprised. We take flight and land on a island a ways off to camp safely where we make camp.

Sky tries to help, but I keep not letting her. I can't help it I want her to rest a little longer.  
To her credit she hasn't tried to kill me. But Katara and Suki were close to it.  
I come hurrying over as Sky fills the waterskins.

"Sky no let me do that.", I say taking the skins.

"Sokka I can fill a few water skins. I'm not completely useless.", she says with a sigh as I go wide eyed feeling guilty.

"No Sky your far from useless. ", I say putting my hands on her arms "I'm. I'm being a idiot. You were gone and came back to me hurt again, and I'm afraid if you do anything you'll get hurt again or not heal as fast. I'm so sorry. I must of made you feel horrible I"

Then in her own way she shuts me up. She kisses me. "Sokka I know what you were trying to do.", she says pulling away "Just shut up and kiss me."

"I love it when your bossy.", I say kissing her and capturing those lips until we have to separate for air.  
We eventually sit around the fire as Zuko serves us tea again.

"Camping again just like old times", Aang says.

"If you really want it like old times I can get up and chase you around." Zuko says teasingly.

"To Zuko who new we'd be celebrating him saving our cans one day.", I say as we toast him.

"Hey babe how about we go swimming?", she asks.

"Right now?", I ask a squeak in my voice.

"Ya why not?", she says as the others start heading to bed.

"Race you there.", she says taking off .

"Sky get back here!", I shout chasing her to the dock she runs across chuckling as I chase her.  
She then jumps off the dock into the water.

"Guess you can't catch me.", she chuckles.

"Wanna bet? ", I shout jumping in after her as I chase after her. Sky laughs trying to get away as I grab her by the waist. "Alright punishment time. "

"Oh dear me what on earth is punishment time?", she says in fake fear.

"This" I say diving under pulling her with me.

When we surface she's laughing as hard as I am. I keep my arms around her waist as she hugs me.  
At that moment she couldn't get prettier as I grinned staring at her.

"Sokka what's wrong?", she asks.

"Nothing, just remembering how lucky I am.", I say


End file.
